mementomoria
by tictockingclock
Summary: memori shintarou seperti setelan film yang rusak, yang tak dapat melaju kedepan dan kembali di titik yang sama. *takao/midorima, akashi/midorima
1. waktu yang hilang

mementomoria

pair:takao/midorima, akashi/midorima  
genre: romance, angst, tragedy  
rate:pg  
wordcounts: 840  
length: prologue/?  
warning: semi-canon, setting diambil saat semi-final winter cup, skor akhir bukan 70-86, bl, what is ic.  
summary: memori shintarou seperti setelan film yang rusak, yang tak dapat melaju kedepan dan kembali di titik yang sama.

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

_Suara gesekan yang berdecit dari sepatu para pemain basket yang beradu,  
skor 70-86 untuk Shuutoku, sisa waktu dua menit.  
Lawannya__—bukan, lawan mereka__ saat itu, Rakuzan.  
Terpeleset_—  
_mata heterokrom yang melebar, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat-sangat.__  
__Brak. Kepala yang terbentur lantai.  
Pritt. _Referee time out.

"—chan, Shin-chan!" Ada suara yang menelisik ke telinganya, meminta didengar. Dia pikir dia kenal suara itu. Matanya berat sekali, rasanya ia tidak bisa membuka matanya dengan benar. Kemudian cahaya-cahaya berebutan masuk kedalam begitu ia membuka mata rabunnya.

Kemudian yang ia lihat—setidaknya samar adalah kerumunan orang, ada lima, mungkin. Secara refleks ia meraba kasurnya untuk mencari kacamatanya, yang dipakaikan oleh seseorang.

Tatapannya jelas sekarang, empat orang remaja dengan seorang paruh baya, menatap dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Midorima?" seorang dengan rambut kuning-kecokelatan menanyainya.

"Miyaji-senpai—?"

Sekarang seorang dengan rambut hitam belah tengah yang mencoba menghentikan Miyaji untuk menanyainya. "Miyaji-san, biarkan Shin-chan membiasakan dirinya sebentar, tolong.."

"Pertandingannya—?"

Semua menundukkan kepala. "Kita kalah. Maaf."

"Oh—harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Sesak.

Ia menutup matanya.

* * *

_Suara gesekan yang berdecit dari sepatu para pemain basket yang beradu,  
skor 70-86 untuk Shuutoku, sisa waktu dua menit.  
Lawannya__—bukan, lawan mereka__ saat itu, Rakuzan.  
Terpeleset_—  
_mata heterokrom yang melebar, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat-sangat.__  
__Brak. Kepala yang terbentur lantai.  
Pritt. _Referee time out.

Ia membuka matanya. Dia lihat seorang berambut merah menaruh rangkaian bunga dengan hati-hati di vas yang terletak di sebuah sudut ruangan. Orang itu menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Shintarou?" dan tatapan mata dwiwarna itu mengerikan, namun tak berefek padanya.

"Akashi." Ia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, matanya mengingatkannya pada ingatannya yang barusan terlewat.

Dia—Akashi menurunkan pandangannya, tidak menatapnya dengan baik, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depannya. "Aku bertanya, kamu menjawab."

"Bagaimana pertandingannya?" ia bertanya pelan.

"Aku menang."

Shintarou mengalihkan pandangannya ke bunga-bunga yang terangkai: mawar merah dan baby's breath. "Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengajarimu kekalahan." Ruangan rumah sakit itu putih. Rambut Akashi merah. Keheningan itu gelap.

"Aku sudah tahu rasanya."

"Hah?"

"Kekalahan. Sakit." Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

Shintarou memicingkan mata, "Bagaimana bisa? Aku baru kalah darimu kemarin kan?" Itu benar, Shintarou yakin kemarin dia baru saja bermain dengan timnya untuk melawan Rakuzan.

Giliran Akashi yang memicingkan mata, "Shintarou, kamu yakin kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi? Aku baik-baik saja—"

* * *

_Suara gesekan yang berdecit dari sepatu para pemain basket yang beradu,  
skor 70-86 untuk Shuutoku, sisa waktu dua menit.  
Lawannya__—bukan, lawan mereka__ saat itu, Rakuzan.  
Terpeleset_—  
_mata heterokrom yang melebar, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat-sangat.__  
__Brak. Kepala yang terbentur lantai.  
Pritt. _Referee time out.

"Bagaimana bisa dia lupa?!" Kata-kata itu tenang, namun terkesan ditekan dan berwarna panik.

Samar-samar dia mendengar, "_Retrograde amnesia_."

"Bagaimana—"

"Hal ini disebabkan kepalanya yang terbentur—"

* * *

_Suara gesekan yang berdecit dari sepatu para pemain basket yang beradu,  
skor 70-86 untuk Shuutoku, sisa waktu dua menit.  
Lawannya__—bukan, lawan mereka__ saat itu, Rakuzan.  
Terpeleset_—  
_mata heterokrom yang melebar, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat-sangat.__  
__Brak. Kepala yang terbentur lantai.  
Pritt. _Referee time out.

Shintarou telah terbangun, ada keributan yang terdengar benar-benar menjengkelkan jadi ia putuskan untuk mendengarkan dan tak membuka matanya sama sekali.

"Nggak usah gitu, kamu! Kamu yang menyebabkan Shin-chan menjadi begini!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak sengaja."

"Terus kalau kamu bilang begitu, itu akan mengembalikan ingatan Shin-chan?!"

"Takao Kazunari, kamu nggak ada di posisi yang pantas untuk membantahku."

"Aku pantas! Shin-chan adalah orang yang aku sayangi dan dia akan melupakanku, itu gara-gara kamu!"

Salah satu yang berbicara adalah Akashi, dilihat dari gaya 'absolut' yang ia gunakan.

* * *

Sinar matahari menelisik dari celah gorden yang satu-dua senti jaraknya, berusaha menembus menuju mata yang tertutup kelopaknya, berubah menjadi pancaran yang menyilaukan di matanya dan satu, dua, berubah menjadi refleksi dari kamar yang tidak dikenal olehnya. Ia meraba kasurnya, mencoba mencari kacamata karena pandangannya begitu kabur, sekejap kemudian dia melihat dinding kamar itu yang dipenuhi oleh catatan-catatan berwarna hijau.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengapa ia berakhir disini, padahal seingatnya kemarin ia baru bertanding melawan sekolah Rakuzan, dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit, kemudian bangkit dan membaca salah satu catatan yang tertempel, _"22/05/2011; Aku dokter di sebuah rumah sakit dengan alamat: xxx" _dan itu adalah tulisannya, dan tahunnya benar-benar mencurigakan, karena ia ingat kalau kemarin adalah tanggal 28 Januari 2006, dimana ia berjanji sekali lagi akan mengajari seseorang tentang kekalahan.

Catatan-catatan yang lain; _"Kise sudah pacaran dengan Kuroko sejak 10/7/2012"; "Aomine bilang akan menikahi Momoi pada 20/2/2011"; "Jadwal kerja:"; "Pasien:" _tertulis seakan ia wajib melihatnya kembali setiap ia terbangun. Bahkan ia tidak ingat kejadian itu. Ia juga tidak ingat bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter. Tetapi ingatan tentang teori-teori dan pelajaran juga praktek sedikit-demi sedikit menelusup di pikirannya.

Ada sebuah catatan oranye yang terlihat mencolok diantara kertas-kertas putih dan hijau, _"Takao Kazunari, pindah dari Shutoku pada tahun kedua."_ Catatan itu tak bertanggal tahun, tetapi dari kasat mata, catatan itu terlihat yang paling penting dan belum lama ditulis.

Bahasa yang digunakan dalam catatan itu memang tipikal bahasa yang ia gunakan, tetapi tulisan itu bukan tulisannya.

Ada secarik kertas putih yang ditempelkan dibawahnya, benar-benar tidak mencolok, namun bunyinya seolah penuh _pengharapan._

"_Jangan lupakan aku, ya!"_


	2. petrichor

mementomoria

pair: takao/midorima, akashi/midorima/akashi  
genre: romance, angst, tragedy  
rate: pg  
wordcounts: 4.980  
length: 1/?  
warning: semi-canon, bl, what is ic.  
summary: Memori Shintarou seperti setelan film yang rusak, yang tak dapat melaju kedepan dan kembali di titik yang sama.

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

Shintarou bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit dua stasiun jaraknya dari tempat ini pada hari Senin sampai Sabtu, kadang-kadang Minggu sebagai seorang spesialis penyakit dalam, begitu yang tertulis di salah satu catatan dua tahun lalu. Catatan di sekeliling kamar itu terlihat tak beraturan tetapi jika diperhatikan, terurut vertikal menurut 'masalah'nya (kecuali yang oranye, Shintarou tidak tahu mengapa tulisan yang bukan miliknya).

Ia keluar untuk membuat kopi, dan terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu, Shintarou menoleh dan membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk membuka pintu namun pintu telah membuka sendiri dan sebuah siluet orang menembus masuk, "Permisi," ujar sesosok itu tenang, "Halo, Shintarou." Rambut merah itu tak pernah gagal dalam mengingatkan Shintarou dengan siapa dia berbicara.

Dengan informal dia juga mengetuk sesaat pintu kamar Shintarou dan memasukinya.

"...Akashi." Sedikit ragu, karena mata yang menatapnya adalah merah. Merah saja. Terakhir ia melihat Akashi dengan satu warna mata adalah ketika di SMP, sekitar sembilan tahun lalu jika dilihat dari catatannya. "Matamu."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Satu warna," nada tak yakin itu tetap terdengar, namun lelaki itu—Akashi malah menyobek selembar kertas, menuliskan dan membubuhkan sesuatu pada kertasnya, tersenyum.

Bukan tipikal Akashi sekali.

"Shintarou, tape." Satu lagi nada permintaan—atau perintah dari sang Tuan Muda, tentu saja dengan segera Shintarou mengarahkan padanya segulung tape untuk Akashi gunakan, ia membaca tulisan dari catatan yang ditempelkan Akashi di deret alumi—Teikou, atau Shuutoku atau juga universitas (yang kebanyakan hanya orang atau hal yang benar-benar penting):

"_Akashi Seijuurou, mata merah, (20/06/2013)"_

* * *

1st chapter: petrichor

* * *

Shintarou mengurut kepalanya yang pening setelah bertugas sepanjang hari, sebenarnya bukan ide yang baik jika ia malah pergi ke sebuah bar yang notabenenya adalah tempat yang sangat ramai, yang tentunya tidak cocok sama sekali untuk melegakan pening. Namun ia tetap pergi dan duduk di salah satu meja bar yang tatap lurus kedepan, kau akan dapatkan lemari dengan pajangan berbagai minuman alkoholik.

Ia menyesap anggurnya pelan-pelan, mencoba tak terganggu oleh derak samar musik dari lantai kedua yang lumayan menyebalkan dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke tembok, ia ingin sekali untuk pulang dan tidur sekarang, tetapi ia masih ingin mempertahankan ingatan hari ini sebagai _Midorima Shintarou, _umur_ 23, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam_ di otaknya.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia akan melupakan semua yang terjadi hari itu setiap ia terbangun dari tidurnya, baik tidur siang, tidur yang sewajarnya, atau mungkin tertidur tanpa sengaja. Ia akan menjadi _Midorima Shintarou_, umur _16,_ _pelajar SMA, _dan sedang _bermain_ di _semifinal Winter Cup melawan Rakuzan_.

"Oh, Midorima-kun." Suara bernada datar dan tenang itu sudah jelas milik seseorang dengan rambut berwarna biru langit pemilik hawa keberadaan kecil yang susah dideteksi itu. Shintarou tak berencana merepotkan kepalanya untuk mencari orang yang mudah menghilang itu. "Aku duduk, ya." Ia melihatnya menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Ia melirik ke dua botol margarita yang dibawa orang itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu pemabuk, Kuroko."

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Memang. Tapi semua orang, dan bahkan Kise-kun tidak percaya." Yang Shintarou benar-benar tidak percaya, bahkan orang yang terlihat polos seperti Tetsuya tidak berniat repot-repot untuk menuangkan margaritanya kedalam gelas. Shintarou membuka kunci ponselnya dan menulis di memo, "_[wajib ditulis] Kuroko itu pemabuk.(21/06/2013)"._

Ia menenggak minumannya dan mengelap bibirnya, "Amnesiamu sudah hilang, eh, Midorima-kun?"

"Aku hanya kehilangan memori jangka pendek, Kuroko."

"Amnesia disosiatif?"

"Bukan. Amnesia retrograde."

Tetsuya membuka botol keduanya, "Terserah deh. Aku tidak tahu," kemudian menatapnya, "Cepat kembali, ya, ingatanmu, Midorima-kun."

"Yah." Karena peningnya sudah mulai berkurang, ia menuang anggurnya kembali dan meminumnya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang duduk di ujung menatapnya dalam. Shintarou balas menatapnya, namun dia tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu melihatnya. Tetsuya yang menggumamkan sesuatu tentang "_Ryouta sialan, apa-apaan tentang tidak bisa sering-sering mengunjungiku?" _kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang dituju oleh Shintarou dan bertanya, "Midorima-kun, itu temanmu sewaktu SMA kan?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin."

Tetsuya menenggak margaritanya (lagi) dan Tetsuya benar-benar terlihat _liar_. "Masa kau tidak mengingatnya? Dia itu Takao-kun, kan?" tetapi sekejap kemudian ia melihat Tetsuya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosongnya yang biasa.

Tapi tunggu. _Takao_?

Tetsuya terlalu sibuk menenggak margarita miliknya dan Shintarou memilih abai dan memikirkan tentang orang bernama Takao yang disebut Tetsuya, tidak melihat kalau orang itu kini melihatnya dengan sebuah seringai yang berganti senyuman sedih.

* * *

Shintarou membaca ulang koran-koran yang ia langgani edisi beberapa hari lalu, untuk menyadari bahwa berita terhangat seringkali adalah korupsi, korupsi, korupsi, suap, dan penderita penyakit parah semacam HIV yang prosentasenya terus meningkat. Seringkali ia terheran pada orang yang mengejar uang dan akhirnya tertangkap. Namun itu bukan urusannya, karena bidangnya adalah bidang dimana kesehatan masyarakat adalah prioritas.

Ia menguap, rasanya punggung dan bahunya sedikit lelah dan otaknya bekerja terlalu keras ini karena ia tidak tidur semalam.

Kadang-kadang Shintarou menjaga dirinya agar tidak tidur—sebuah pekerjaan yang benar-benar buruk, sebenarnya—semata-mata karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan ingatannya dan tidak ingin terus menjadi anak _SMA _berumur _16 tahun_ yang sedang _bermain_ melawan _Rakuzan di semifinal Winter Cup_ pada saat ia terbangun kembali. Pernah ia menjaga dirinya dari tidur selama dua, bahkan tiga hari berturut-turut. Cukup efektif, yah, tetapi ia ambruk selama dua dan tiga hari penuh sebagai bayaran ingatannya. Karena itu dia akan lebih sering tidur dengan teratur, pekerjaan sebagai dokter bukanlah pekerjaan yang bisa kau tinggalkan begitu saja.

Tetapi ingatannya seperti sebuah film yang diputar dalam dvd-player yang rusak, dimana film itu hanya akan terhenti di titik tertentu dan tidak akan melaju kembali, hanya mengulang-ulang titik yang sama.

Shintarou juga punya catatan khusus yang terletak di sebuah buku (yang selalu ia bawa, selain _lucky item_nya yang berganti setiap hari) tentang wajah-wajah yang baru ia kenali dan atau yang ia lupakan—setidaknya setelah pertandingan melawan Rakuzan—atau pembaruan-pembaruan tambahan tentang teman-teman lamanya, tetangganya atau keluarganya karena ia harus cepat tanggap akan informasi yang (sayangnya akan ia lupakan dengan cepat) berlari-lari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Shintarou berlari-lari dengan terpincang menghadapi dunia yang semakin berbeda dan waktu yang semakin berpacu, sementara waktu mengisolasinya dalam detik dan jam yang sama.

* * *

Hendak kembali lagi menuju pekerjaannya, ia melangkah menuju lift yang terletak di ujung lantai tempatnya tinggal. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dimana ia menahan kantuknya, dan tidak biasanya dia akan selelah ini. Ia menguap lebar-lebar—mumpung tidak ada yang melihat— memencet tombol, dan menunggu lift terbuka.

Dua atau tiga detik ia sendirian dalam ruang sempit lift dan pintu terbuka kembali, seseorang masuk.

Ia melihat seseorang yang jauh lebih pendek darinya—sekitar dua puluh senti—yang bersandar di dinding lift itu, Shintarou diam saja, toh ia ingat ia tidak mengenali wajah di hadapannya, tidak ada dalam _notebooknya_. Mata orang itu tajam, tapi Shintarou ada dalam posisi kenal-tidak kenal dengannya. Sesaat penuh keheningan, sebelum si mata tajam itu menyapa dengan suara keras dan ceria, "Shin-chan! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya!"

".. Siapa?" Merasa risih dan asing akan sapaan (sangat) sok akrab orang itu, Shintarou memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Namun bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah tertawa. _Terbahak-bahak_. "_Shin-chan_-sensei, aku tahu kamu tsundere, tapi bercandamu keterlaluan! Yang mentang-mentang dokter sekarang, aku dilupakan, nih!" Shintarou mengerenyitkan kening ketika orang itu bereaksi tidak seperti yang inginkan. (Tak bosan-bosannya) ia harus berkata pada orang-orang (yang tak dikenalinya, setiap hari jika ia tidur teratur) bahwa ia (lupa.) memiliki sebuah penyakit ingatan—

"Tidak, maaf, saya benar-benar lupa. Anda siapa? Tolong beritahu saya kalau saya pernah mengenal Anda, saya memiliki amnesia retrograde."

Orang itu menghela nafas, sekilas terdapat lelah disana. "Takao Kazunari. Teman satu timmu di SMA. _Teman_—pfft, walau aku memang saat itu lebih terlihat sebagai budakmu." Tapi sekilas lelah itu hilang setelah senyuman lebar yang entah mengapa diberikan dengan proporsi yang pas dan presisi yang tajam, Shintarou membuka _notebook_nya, menulis, "(_25/06/2013) Takao Kazunari. Teman satu tim di SMA. Muka yang diberikan Tuhan untuk tersenyum_."

"Jangan katakan padaku tentang apalah-itu amnesiamu. Aku sudah tahu, oke?"

"Apa?"

Catatan di kamarnya kalau tidak salah berkata bahwa ia pindah pada tahun kedua di SMA. Shintarou rasa mungkin ia harus menambahkan itu pada catatannya untuk Kazunari. Tapi memangnya orang itu adalah Takao Kazunari yang sama yang dimaksud di catatan itu?

"Hei, Shin-chan, katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya waktu berhenti untukmu?" Kazunari tertawa (kembali) dengan tidak kalah brutalnya dari sebelumnya.

Jujur saja Shintarou sedikit kebingungan juga kesal atas tingkah orang itu.

Sedih juga, ya, kamu akan melupakan aku lagi dengan cepat—Ah." Lift terbuka, jalan di lantai dua terbuka lebar. "Sampai jumpa besok, Shin-chan-_sensei_!" dan mengembalikan _notebook_nya.

Baru saja Shintarou hendak bertanya, tetapi orang itu, Takao Kazunari (yang tidak memberinya kesempatan berkata-kata) itu menghilang, dan Shintarou menyadari kalau ia belum mengambil gambar Kazunari untuk ditempelkan di catatannya.

Shintarou juga belum bertanya, _Apakah orang yang mengaku bernama Takao Kazunari di depannya adalah sama dengan Takao Kazunari yang catatan aneh berwarna oranye itu bicarakan._

* * *

"Shintarou," panggil seseorang yang (dengan seenaknya) melangkah masuk ke apartemennya, tanpa permisi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu yang disediakan, toh Shintarou tidak terlalu keberatan (Shintarou kembali bertanya soal mata monokrom milik Seijuurou dan Seijuurou hanya tersenyum, berkata sembari menunjuk, "Kamar," ia menurutinya dan catatan dari sebuah sobekan kertas yang berukuran paling besar disitu, tentang _Akashi Seijuurou_, dan tidak bertanya apapun kembali.).

"Apa?" Shintarou meletakkan secangkir teh dan membuka kaleng _snack_ untuk Seijuurou, membiarkan Seijuurou meminumnya sementara ia duduk.

"Kamu seperti Reo."

Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika Seijuurou menyebutkan nama orang yang sedikit asing, Seijuurou tak melakukan apapun selain menyobek kertas lagi (Shintarou tak tahu dari mana Seijuurou mendapatkan kertas-kertas tersebut), dan menulis, _"Mibuchi Reo, teman satu tim basket Akashi, muka cantik, posisi SG__, seorang dari _crownless general_.(27/06/2013)"_ Dan menempelkan foto orang itu—Mibuchi (Shintarou juga tak tahu Seijuurou dapat dari mana foto itu), memberikannya padanya. "Tempel nanti di kamarmu."

Diam-diam Shintarou menulis di memo ponselnya, "_[edit] Akashi lebih suka menjelaskan sesuatu lewat tulisan (27/06/2013)"_.

* * *

Matanya terbuka, cahaya membebaskan diri dari bayang-bayang kegelapan, Shintarou merasa seperti film yang diputar dalam dvd player rusak (masih lebih baik, dia masih mengingat _apa _yang ia pelajari, bukan _apa_ yang ia lakukan). Shintarou hanya tidak mengingat _siapa_. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dahinya, Shintarou rasa ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk pemilik horoskop Cancer yang sedang sial. _Lucky item_nya hari ini adalah kacamata, tentu saja Shintarou akan membawanya, bahkan jika itu bukan _lucky item_nya, karena penglihatannya buruk.

(Tapi yang Shintarou sedikit herankan, penglihatannya tanpa kacamata hari itu sedikit lebih jelas dari biasanya.)

* * *

Deringan alarm memaksanya untuk bangun, padahal sekarang baru jam dua siang (ia tahu setelah melihat weker), oh, dia tertidur lagi. Kembali lagi menjadi film rusak. Shintarou buru-buru membuka catatannya dan membacainya, seolah itu adalah rutinitasnya, seolah ia tak bisa jika tak bergantung pada catatan itu.

Hari ini ia memiliki sebuah janji dengan seorang pasien.

"Halo, Shin-chan-sensei!" Sebuah senyuman terulas dari wajah yang Shintarou tulis "diciptakan Tuhan untuk tersenyum" di _notes_nya. Shintarou mengerjap tenang, satu, dua, tiga kali, wajah itu sama sekali asing di wajahnya.

Senyuman itu tidak jatuh, tetap tenang di posisinya, "Takao Kazunari," ia menegaskan identitasnya dan menarik kursi, dan Shintarou sedikit menyesali mengapa ia terlalu fokus pada dua _sticky notes_ hijau di balik halaman akhir di catatannya. "Shin-chan-sensei, apa notemu itu berfungsi sebagai pengganti otakmu dalam mengingat?"

Ia menutup catatannya dan mengambil tempat duduknya. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Kenapa kau mau tahu?" —sekarang menggunakan 'kau'. Dan kata 'kau' itu terlolos begitu saja.

"Whoa, menarik, serius, Shin-chan ingat hal-hal yang Shin-chan lakukan kemarin, atau kemarin-kemarin lagi?" —Shin-chan, tanpa kata _sensei_. Kazunari berkata dengan nada seenaknya, setengah menggoda. "Ketika bertemu denganku, bagaimana? Ah, sifat tsunderemu jelas hilang karena kamu lupa."

Shintarou berdehem, "Begini, ya, Takao-san, ini adalah tentang _kau_, jika kau memang pasienku hari ini." Ia mengecek kembali sekilas jadwalnya, untuk menegaskan bahwa ia sibuk, hari ini tidak terlalu, sebenarnya.

"Ah, aku memang pasienmu kok." Ujaran itu bernada kelewat ceria, saat raut wajah Shintarou mengisyaratkan keterkejutan, "Menjadi dirimu itu enak sekali, Shin-chan-sensei, kamu akan melupakan semuanya pada esok hari, atau lebih singkat lagi, sedangkan aku ini tidak akan pernah lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, ruangan ini nyaman sekali," gumamnya dalam akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak, bukan esok hari. Saat aku bangun dari tidurku aku akan lupa. Kalau kau mau bercerita, ceritalah. Lagipula aku akan melupakannya nanti saat aku bangun." Mengambil sikap profesional sebagai dokter, melipat kedua tangannya dengan rapi.

Kazunari terkekeh, "Shin-chan-sensei, kamu bukan psikiater."

"Memang bukan." Ia menghela nafas pendek, "Apa keluhanmu?"

"Aku pikir aku semakin buruk. Daya tahanku, maksudku, mungkin," ujarnya, dan Shintarou mencatat sesuatu di kertas, tidak menyadari tatapan Kazunari yang menuju padanya, nyaris tanpa kedipan.

Membetulkan kacamatanya, Shintarou bertanya, "Apa kau menggunakan terapi antiretroviral?"

"Ya."

Shintarou mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya di meja, "Sudah melakukan tes resistensi?"

"Ya." Kazunari menguap. "Shin-chan-sensei, kamu pernah menanyakannya padaku. Obat-obat ini juga kamu yang memberi." Kemudian Kazunari bergumam kecil tentang _ayolah kita bicara basket saja _dan _mengapa aku harus membuat janji begini_ dan sebagainya yang Shintarou tidak dengar.

"Oh? Maaf."

Kazunari terkikik kecil, "Shin-chan, kamu yang minta maaf seperti bukan kamu." Ia menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang tertulis disana hasil tes resistensi, "Terakhir aku kemari, enam bulan lalu. Terserah sih, aku juga jarang menggunakannya."

"Lalu mengapa kamu meminta obat?" Shintarou mendesah. "Bukan urusanku, sih. Tapi, seharusnya obat itu akan menekan peredaran virus dalam tubuhmu. Kau seharusnya meminta saranku dulu jika ingin berhenti."

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta lagi padamu, yang baru, mudah kan?"

_Mudah apanya,_ gumam Shintarou dalam hati.

"Begini, ya, Takao-san—"

"Aku kangen Shin-chan. Makanya aku mau kemari setelah disuruh Miyaji-san. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula, meskipun aku bilang aku merasa sedikit kurang bagus toh aku masih baik-baik saja," kata-kata 'Wajah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk tersenyum' semakin terlihat nyata buktinya. "Shin-chan lupa. Jangan bilang begitu, aku sudah tahu," katanya saat wajah Shintarou seperti penuh tanda tanya.

"Jangan bilang begitu."

"... Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengambil gambarmu." Shintarou melihat Kazunari yang membuka bibir, nyaris angkat bicara, maka dari itu Shintarou menahannya dengan tumpukan kata selanjutnya, "Jangan salah paham, aku selalu meminta gambar pasienku untuk aku simpan, supaya aku tidak memalukan dan agar aku bisa mengingat mereka." Kazunari menyetujuinya,

lalu Shintarou mengangkat ponselnya untuk mengambil gambarnya, tangan miliknya tak bisa berhenti bergetar.

* * *

"Hee, kita tetangga beda lantai, rupanya." Dari balkon apartemen di lantai bawah, Kazunari yang mendongak memasang cengiran lebar seraya melambai-lambai pada sang kepala hijau berbaju putih-putih yang hendak membuka pintu apartemennya. "Yo, Shin-chan-sensei!"

"Takao." Shintarou menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kazunari. Ekspresi itu juga cukup sering ia lihat. Sudah jelas, siapapun yang baru tahu kalau Shintarou punya amnesia seperti ini, tidak akan menyangka jika sekali-dua Shintarou bisa mengingat mereka.

"Shin-chan ingat? Dan, apa-apaan mata merah itu?!" seruan terkejut (dan berisik) Kazunari menggema di sekeliling.

"Aku begadang." Shintarou menjawab datar, tapi gemerlap aneh di wajah nyengir Kazunari sedikit demi sedikit berubah jadi tertawaan brutal. Bisa saja dia langsung meninggalkan Kazunari dan masuk dalam apartemennya, tetapi untuk ukuran orang dewasa sepertinya itu sudah jelas tidak sopan. Akan terlihat lebih logis jika ia mengabaikannya.

"Hei, hei, Shin-chan—"

"-sensei."

"Ayolah, kita kan teman satu SMA, bisakah aku bersikap seperti temanmu, bukan pasienmu, saat ini?" Kazunari berteriak-teriak menyebalkan.

"Terserah." Shintarou merasa tatapan itu menelanjanginya—oke, bukan perumpamaan yang bagus—mengulitinya seolah ingin sekali mengetahui apa isi pikirannya, detikan-detikan jam seperti terasa mati sesaat, pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengalir di otaknya, tentang dirinya, tentang Kazunari, mungkin—"Apa." Ia berujar ketus.

"Aku punya ba—nyak pertanyaan untukmu, Shin-chan! Aku ingin main ke tempatmu, ya?" Lambaian tangan dan suara keras itu memalukan. "Diam artinya setuju!" Kazunari bertepuk tangan sendiri dan menghilang dari tempatnya, mungkin untuk naik ke lantai tempatnya tinggal, Shintarou merasa malu telah mengingatnya.

Kazunari masuk ke apartemennya secara informal, Shintarou, sekali lagi, hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

* * *

Ruangan dibalik pintu tidak terlalu besar, tapi penataannya membuat tempat itu terasa luas. Sebuah meja, dengan taplak berwarna putih tulang ber-ornamen kecokelatan dan vas putih dengan bunga mawar setengah mekar berwarna merah muda, sofa yang berwarna lumayan senada dengan taplak dan disana rak buku, di belakang sofa dan berukuran cukup besar, memisahkan antara ruang ini dan ruang lainnya.

Kesannya menenangkan. "Duduk." Perintah, atau bukan, dari ekor matanya yang tidak dilindungi lensa, Kazunari yang duduk di salah satu sofa memang nyaris terlihat sebagai bayang-bayang belaka. "Kopi, atau teh?" Ia mendengar Kazunari tertawa-tawa, _memang apa yang lucu?_

"Bagaimana kalau hatimu saja?"

"Mati sana."

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Shintarou yang membuat minuman dan Kazunari yang bertingkah kurang kerjaan di sofa ruang tamu. Shintarou memutuskan membuatkan teh, karena kadar kafeinnya lebih rendah, toh Kazunari juga tidak memberikan jawaban khusus.

Meletakkan teh dengan hati-hati, "Ini," ujarnya dengan nada monoton.

Kazunari meraih jemari tangan kiri Shintarou, "Tidak ada perban di jarimu lagi," Sinar matahari musim semi menelusup melewati jendela dengan gorden terbuka, rasanya memberi kehangatan setelah membeku, memberi efek bercahaya pada kulit terang Shintarou.

"Aku tidak bermain basket lagi, Takao."

"Kok kamu ingat kalau kamu memerban jarimu karena tangan kirimu berharga dalam basketmu?" Kazunari menopang dagunya dengan dua tangannya.

"Aku hanya.. tahu."

Ia pikir yang dilihat Kazunari darinya sekarang adalah matanya yang merah kurang tidur dan warna hitam dibawah matanya, postur lelah dan baju putih ala dokter yang ia belum ganti, juga uap yang ia tahan. Ia pikir ia mengantuk. Ia menahannya. Ia dengar Kazunari tertawa geli, "Shin-chan, aku rasa dokter sepertimu tidak akan bekerja sampai terlalu malam kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingat apa yang aku lakukan kemarin."

"Begadang itu tidak baik," tukas Kazunari.

"Tidak meminum obat yang seharusnya sangat penting, aku pikir itu sama tidak baiknya."

"Oke, oke, aku kalah." Kazunari mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan canda, sebenarnya itu sangat melegakan bagaimana Kazunari telah mengangkat atmosfer berat disitu menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Rasanya Shintarou tidak ingin melupakannya. Tetapi ia mengantuk.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat untuk saat ini adalah, matanya yang menutup dan kepalanya yang terkulai, samar ia rasakan Kazunari yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh, tentang ia yang seharusnya tidak tertidur disaat memiliki tamu,

dan hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah ia yang merasa sedikit menyesal mengapa tidak bisa terjaga lebih lama.

* * *

Cahaya seperti bersekongkol untuk membuka matanya, dan ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tertidur dengan kepala menyandar pada bahu seseorang. Matanya mengerjap, membiasakan keterangan sinar yang memasuki mata hijaunya. Beberapa menit, ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menoleh, yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar pada tidurnya adalah seorang laki-laki, mungkin seusia dengannya, berambut hitam dan wajah yang terlihat tenang saat tertidur.

Wajahnya sama sekali tidak familiar di mata Shintarou, saat ia hendak menepukkan tangannya ke pundak si rambut hitam itu, orang itu sudah membuka matanya terlebih dahulu. "Halo," sapanya, Shintarou memasang wajah datarnya sementara _notebook_nya terletak jauh dari jangkauannya. Tapi tidak menunggu Shintarou menjawab, orang itu melanjutkan, "Takao Kazunari. Beberapa jam lalu aku bertamu, tetapi maafkan aku karena bertamu pada saat kau kelelahan."

Shintarou hendak menahannya, tapi, orang itu—Kazunari terlanjur melambaikan tangannya dan keluar.

Ada pahit yang ia lihat di wajah Kazunari barusan.

* * *

"Jadi aku harus _check-up_ ke kamu seminggu sekali, wah, Shin-chan, nggak usah moduspun aku akan menemuimu seminggu—bahkan setiap hari." Kazunari nyengir dengan cengiran khasnya, terlihat menggoyang-goyang kursinya ke kanan.

Shintarou jelas sudah melihat catatannya, karena jika tidak, bisa-bisa ia akan mengenakan seragam Shuutoku dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. "Jangan mimpi," ujarnya datar.

"Hei, hei, Shin-chan, tahu tidak, aku ingin melupakan semuanya."

Ia memiliki amnesia retrograde yang disertai dengan anterograde amnesia, dimana ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum apa yang ia terakhir ingat dalam tidurnya, tidak juga bisa membuat ingatan-ingatan baru. Tetapi ia bisa mengingat orang yang telah berurusan dengannya selama lebih dari tiga tahun kebelakang (sejak insiden itu) , walaupun ia tak bisa mengingat teman satu tim basketnya dulu sama sekali. Ia bisa mengingat apa yang ia pelajari, entah mengapa, namun tidak dengan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu kebelakang.

"Kamu pikir terisolasi itu enak?" Shintarou menatap tajam Kazunari.

Kazunari memandangi kuku-kukunya, "Tidak juga. Tetapi aku terkadang berpikir bahwa lebih baik aku lupa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kazunari membentuk bibirnya dalam bentuk sebuah cengiran, berkata, "Aku punya ingatan fotografis, dan diatas semua itu aku punya penyakit seperti ini hanya karena donor darah yang konyol." Kalimat itu tidak terdengar senang karena suara itu terdengar sedikit pecah. "Shin-chan memang bukan psikiater, tetapi karena Shin-chan akan lupa lagi, akan kuceritakan, deh."

"Jangan bercanda," Shintarou menaikkan suaranya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin lupa sementara aku menginginkan ingatan, bodoh!" Memang tak ada bagian dari suaranya yang terdengar pecah, namun suara itu mengatakan keputusasaan. Mereka terdiam, menyadari masing-masing menginginkan bagian yang mungkin tak akan mereka dapatkan.

"Padahal aku sewaktu-waktu juga akan mati."

"Kamu menyedihkan."

"Memang."

Apa yang mendorongnya, Shintarou tak tahu, tetapi bibirnya seolah memaksanya untuk mengatakan, "Dokter yang menanganimu itu _aku_. Jangan berharap kau akan mati terlalu cepat bila aku yang menanganimu. Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu mati." Bukannya Shintarou peduli atau apa, ia hanya tak ingin pasien yang ditanganinya mati tragis, itu saja.

Atau setidaknya itu yang dia teguhkan.

* * *

_Karena akhir bahagia selama-lamanya hanya ada di dalam buku-buku cerita sebelum tidur, dan ini adalah _kenyataan.

Shintarou menutup novel yang ia baca, novel itu berakhir dengan bahagia. Baru saja ia berpikir alangkah menyenangkannya bisa hidup di dunia yang mengenal kata _akhir yang bahagia_, namun ketika ia berpikir kembali, lebih baik tidak ada bahagia _selama-lamanya_, karena itu hanya ada di dalam buku untuk anak-anak yang delusional.

Duduk di sebelahnya Seijuurou, membaca novel dengan jenis _thriller _dan misteri, sehingga ruang itu cukup terasa sebagai perpustakaan kecil saking tenangnya. "Shintarou, apakah kamu akan memaafkanku?" Seijuurou bertanya diluar biru, gurat wajahnya tenang.

Hijau bertemu merah, tanda tanya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang nyaris tak bisa dideteksi, Seijuurou terlihat ingin sekali mengetahui apa jawaban darinya. "Memangnya kamu salah apa?" Shintarou membalikkan pertanyaan Seijuurou dengan pertanyaan, setengah mengira Seijuurou akan menuliskannya alih-alih memberitahu (Shintarou membaca tulisan tentang Seijuurou di catatan di dinding kamar) nya.

Ada samar penyesalan di dalam raut Seijuurou, tetapi jelas sikapnya yang menutupinya menunjukkan keangkuhan harga dirinya, ia bergumam, "Aku ini yang menyebabkan kamu mendapat amnesia ini, lho."

Terkejut. Shintarou bisa saja melebarkan mata sewarna daun miliknya, kemudian menyalahkan Seijuurou atas ini, tetapi tidak. Ini terlalu aneh, karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa marah, saat itu ia berpikir bahwa _aneh _jika bukan Seijuurou, dan memang seharusnya. Ia sama sekali tak marah padanya, karena walaupun ia tak ingat, itu terasa seperti bahwa Seijuurou tidak sengaja melakukannya. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu," jawaban singkat muncul dari bibirnya.

"Hei, Shintarou, katakan padaku, mengapa benturan itu bisa menyebabkan kerusakan pada bagian-bagian otakmu?" Mengguratkan kuku pada buku yang dipegangnya, tatapan mata monokrom itu jatuh pada buku, seperti menolak melihat Shintarou. "Kenapa kamu bisa mengingatku dan anggota Generasi Keajaiban, termasuk Tetsuya, namun kamu tak dapat mengingat kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu?"

"... Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Mungkin Seijuurou tidak memilih untuk menuliskan hal itu dalam sobekan-sobekan kertas seperti yang ia lakukan, karena Seijuurou tak ingin Shintarou ingat tentang penyebabnya ia lupa. Mungkin Seijuurou tak ingin ketika Seijuurou menanyainya kembali, ia akan mendapati bahwa ia tak memaafkannya. Mungkin juga semuanya salah, dan mungkin juga semuanya benar.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari-hari musim panas, tepat setelah matahari bergerak semu menuju utara dan menyinari penuh tempat ini. Suhu tiga puluh derajat celcius, dan hujan turun begitu saja.

Ada bermacam-macam cerita yang dibuat untuk menjelaskan bagaimana hujan terbentuk, pada zaman dahulu. Ada cerita bahwa hujan terjadi karena ada siluman yang menangis sedih, ada cerita-cerita yang semakin ke kiri semakin tak masuk akal, padahal hujan hanya berasal dari air yang menguap, menggumpal menjadi awan dan mengembun, turun menjadi hujan. Siklus semacam itu tak akan berakhir.

Ia tak menyukai hujan, tapi satu-satunya hal yang ia sukai dari hujan hanyalah aromanya setelah reda. Setelah mendung dan lebatnya hujan, ada tanah yang becek, rerumputan yang basah dan segar seolah dihidupkan kembali, ada aroma campuran tanah basah dan air sedikit asam yang menguar, _petrichor_.

Shintarou pulang dari rumah sakit setiap jam sembilan malam, kadang-kadang ia langsung pergi tidur atau begadang (dengan alasan) menonton bola, sepak bola ataupun basket, (dengan modus) untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hari itu. Shintarou melihat seseorang melambai padanya tepat dari bawah lantai apartemennya, seolah memintanya untuk menunggunya.

Ia tetap terhenti dan secepat kilat lelaki itu ke hadapannya, berkata, "Halo," itu terdengar seperti aliran air yang tenang dan jernih.

Mengaduk-aduk tas yang dibawanya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan catatannya tentang orang-orang. Memasang wajah tenang, ia berusaha membuat dirinya seolah mengingat sosok itu.

"Shin-chan, kamu menggelikan kalau berusaha membuat wajah 'hei-aku-mengingatmu' begitu." Itu adalah tatapan maklum, eh, sepanjang yang ia lihat, tidak ada nada keberatan atau_ kepedihan._ Shintarou juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak mengharapkan tatapan keberatan yang memang tidak ada, "Catatanmu hilang, ya." Dia berkata dengan nada main-main sementara Shintarou merasa bahwa itu bukan _main-main_.

Dengan sedikit berat ia menjawab, "Ya."

"Aku salah, kamu memang tsundere, tidak hilang-hilang," orang itu berkata santai, dengan jelas menolak pelototan Shintarou, malah ia seperti akan tertawa-tawa. "Aku tamu, lho, tidak dipersilakan masuk?"

"Memangnya siapa kamu." Shintarou berkata seolah ia tidak bersedia menerima orang asing itu, toh ia tetap membukakan pintu.

* * *

"Takao Kazunari, pasienmu, teman satu tim basket di SMA." Takao Kazunari menyilangkan kakinya dan mengangkat gelasnya sementara Shintarou duduk dengan posisi tenang di depannya.

Shintarou ingat ia membawa ponsel, dan mengetik, "_jangan melupakan pasien-pasienmu (11/07/2013)"._ Ia membuka mulutnya, teringat sesuatu—ia sempat pergi ke kamarnya dan melihat catatan oranye dan sobekan putih kecil di bawahnya—bertanya, "Kamu.. Takao yang ada di catatanku?"

Kazunari melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, "Catatan yang mana?"

"Yang berwarna oranye. Dan sebuah pesan di sobekan kertas kecil berwarna putih di bawahnya." Ia berusaha menjelaskan, namun wajah Kazunari terlihat (seolah) tidak mengerti, Shintarou beranjak dan menuju kamarnya, mengambil sepasang catatan itu kemudian memperlihatkannya.

Kazunari meraba kertas itu dengan gerakan lembut, seolah kertas itu akan hancur jika diperlakukan kasar. Tatapan itu penuh dengan berbagai hal yang ia tak dapat menangkapnya, "Catatan ini, ya." Kemudian wangi kayu manis ruangan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak dapat dimengerti, "Aku yang membuatnya."

"Catatan itu terlihat lebih lama dari pertemuan kembali kita."

"Dan sejauh mana kau ingat sampai bisa mengingat kapan kita bertemu kembali?"

Telak. Kata-kata itu tepat menghunjam jantungnya.

"Aku memberikan ini padamu saat kau diwisuda di universitasmu beberapa tahun lalu. Dan aku menulis pesan itu. Sudah tidak penasaran?"

"Kenapa kamu menulisnya?"

"Itu—" Kazunari diam, dan Shintarou menunggu, "Rahasia," putusnya kemudian.

* * *

Ada yang bilang kalau waktu berhenti untuk Shintarou, jadi Shintarou seperti selamanya enam belas tahun, ia tak mengiyakannya, tak juga menyalahkannya, lagipula itu hanya candaan dan orang-orang tertawa.

Namun itu bukan canda, dan orang-orang telah berhenti tertawa sejak lama.

* * *

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan-_sensei ,_ bagaimana rasanya selamanya enam belas tahun? Selamanya bertarung melawan Rakuzan dengan tim Shutoku?" tanya Kazunari, sementara matanya melihat kearah Shintarou yang seperti tidak kepanasan, padahal hari ini matahari membakar. Tidak ada tetes keringat dalam Shintarou, mungkin karena faktor ruangan yang ber-AC, Shintarou balik menatapnya, seolah berkata, 'apa-lihat-lihat'.

Shintarou membetulkan posisi kaca matanya, "Ini adalah pemeriksaan_mu_, Takao, dan jangan bertanya tentang_ku_."

"Tapi aku penasaran."

Shintarou menghela nafas, "Tidak menyenangkan."

* * *

Pintu terbuka dan sesosok seratus tujuh puluhan itu tampak di depannya. Sosok itu tersenyum—atau menyeringai, Shintarou tak bisa membedakannya. "Kamu tak akan melupakanku, kan, Shintarou?" Itu bukan perintah, melainkan pertanyaan. Itu bukan dia yang Shintarou kenal.

"Masuk, Akashi." Shintarou mempersilakannya masuk, dia—Seijuurou tanpa disuruh langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa, dan Shintarou tidak repot-repot untuk menanyai apa yang ingin Seijuurou minum, karena Seijuurou akan meminta segelas kopi tanpa gula (Shintarou membaca catatannya, sayang sekali). "Apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini, bodoh."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara," pembicaraan itu terputus dengan Seijuurou menghabiskan beberapa menit menunggu Shintarou, dan mengambil sebatang mawar merah muda setengah mekar yang sepertinya sangat awet—atau mungkin Shintarou yang rutin membelinya—menghirup wanginya.

Shintarou membungkuk, meletakkan dua gelas—segelas kopi hitam dan kopi susu, ia sedikit melebarkan matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu terselip di antara telinganya dan diatas gagang kacamata yang ia gunakan.

Setangkai mawar merah muda yang tadinya adalah penghias di vas bunga kecil telah menjadi hiasan untuk rambut sewarna rerumputan milik Shintarou. "Sudah kuduga," itu senyuman manis yang diberikan Seijuurou, "Kamu manis sekali dengan bunga itu," katanya.

Sebenarnya itu lebih seperti bunga ditengah padang rumput, dan Shintarou menghela nafas, "Apa-apaan, Akashi. Jangan bilang aku manis."

* * *

"Halo, Shin-chan-sensei! Hari ini aku datang untuk—"

"Memeriksakan diri. Namamu Takao Kazunari." Shintarou menatap mata lawan bicaranya sejenak, kemudian membolak-balik buku berukuran tebal yang ia baca.

Takao Kazunari mematung, "Shin-chan... mengingatku?" Tapi ia melihat buku catatan yang dipegang Shintarou di tangan kirinya, kemudian ia berujar, "Kamu mengenaliku lewat buku itu, ya."

"Kau tahu.. aku memiliki amnesia?"

"Shin-chan, jangan bercanda. Aku _sangat _tahu."

".. Oh." Shintarou menunduk untuk melemaskan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat, dan kemudian mempersilakan Kazunari untuk duduk, nyatanya ia terlalu kebingungan untuk melakukan apapun.

Kazunari duduk dan mereka tak memulai pembicaraan sama sekali.

"Takao," panggil Shintarou.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini teman satu SMA dan satu tim basket denganku, kan? Mengapa aku melupakanmu?" Itu adalah tatapan datar, tetapi ada banyak kegalauan, juga kerapuhan yang terdapat walau secara eksplisit telah ditekan sedalam mungkin.

"Begini ya, Shin-chan-sensei, mungkin kamu tidak mengingatku karena aku hanya satu tahun bersekolah di Shuutoku. Aku pindah ketika apa yang aku idap tersebar. Sebenarnya wajar kamu lupa, tapi, ya, kita ini kan sering bersama-sama walau hanya setahun, aku sedikit sedih, sejujurnya, ketika kamu lupa." Shintarou melihat kedalaman mata gelap Kazunari seolah ia akan tersedot kedalamnya.

Ia menaikkan kaca matanya, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengingatmu, besok, besoknya lagi, dan seterusnya," ujaran itu lebih seperti desisan yang tertahan, diantara akan dan tidak akan mengatakannya, dan suara itu makin mengecil, karena Shintarou setengah ragu-ragu, bukan setengah, tiga perempat, mungkin, ingatan adalah sesuatu yang (mungkin) tidak bisa ia dapatkan kembali, sejauh dan sekeras apapun usahanya—selain rabun matanya. Padahal kata-kata itu terdengar _sederhana_.

Kazunari tertawa terpingkal sampai memegangi perutnya, itu tidak terdengar bahagia—atau terharu sama sekali—justru terdengar sangat menyedihkan, "Tragis sekali rasanya saat kamu bilang kamu akan mengingatku, padahal kita berdua tahu kalau kau akan lupa ketika kau bangun." Namun itu adalah kebenaran, kebenaran yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai itu terdengar lucu.

"Diam."

"Apakah aku salah?"

"Kamu benar, maka dari itu aku kesal," Shintarou mengepalkan jemarinya erat, hingga buku-buku jari itu memutih. "Sulit dipercaya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin lupa tentangmu di waktu aku terbangun kembali."

Kazunari menundukkan kepalanya di pundak Shintarou yang duduk di hadapannya, "Aku belum pernah mendengarmu yang blak-blakan lho, Shin-chan." Mereka hanya terpisah meja yang tidak terlalu lebar, tapi rasanya mereka jauh sekali.

Nyatanya secara formal ini adalah pemeriksaan tentang Kazunari, dan secara informal ini hanyalah perbincangan antara Midorima Shintarou dengan Takao Kazunari sebagai orang yang lupa dan orang yang mengingat.

Shintarou memalingkan kepalanya, menjauh dari arah wajah Kazunari dan Kazunari menghela nafas panjang.

Bahkan walau hanya secuil, Shintarou ingin mengingatnya kembali.

* * *

A/N: Halo, tictockingclock disini :D di catatan Seijuurou buat Shintarou di bagian paling atas tadi harusnya setelah koma ada beberapa jeda spasi, tetapi kebredel ffn orz jadinya begitu :'D

versi aslinya ada di archiveofourown titik o er ge / works / 1525178 / chapters / 3296021 (hilangkan spasi dan kurungnya~ :'D)


	3. seijuurou

mementomoria

pair: takao/midorima, akashi/midorima/akashi  
genre: romance, angst, tragedy  
rate: pg  
wordcounts: 5.404  
length: 2/?  
warning: semi-canon, bl, what is ic.  
summary: memori shintarou seperti setelan film yang rusak, yang tak dapat melaju kedepan dan kembali di titik yang sama.

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Suara langkahnya terdengar nyaring, mungkin karena tempat ini sepi. Tidak ada yang terlihat jelas, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menaikkan kacamatanya, tetapi kosong. Tak ada hal yang berbentuk kacamata. Pantas saja. Kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya, melewati koridor dengan ornamen yang meliuk indah dan gelap, mencoba mencari cahaya untuk mata rabunnya.  
Lalu semua berubah menjadi sinar matahari musim semi jam lima pagi yang menyenangkan, berubah kembali menjadi pasir putih yang lembut diantara jari-jari kakinya, kemudian ia bertanya, sejak kapan ada pantai disini?  
Ia mendengar suara, lambaian tangan seseorang yang tertawa lebar seolah memanggilnya.  
_"Kamu—" _ia membelalakkan matanya.  
Kemudian dia ingat __suara gesekan yang berdecit dari sepatu para pemain basket yang beradu, dengan skor 70-86 untuk Shuutoku, sisa waktu dua menit. Lawannya__—bukan, lawan mereka__ saat itu, Rakuzan.__  
__Terpeleset_—_mata heterokrom yang melebar, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat-sangat.__  
__Brak. Kepala yang terbentur lantai.__  
__Pritt. _Referee time out.

Plik.

Cahaya menyilaukan pandangannya. Kedip lagi. Pupilnya mulai terbiasa, menyaring cahaya dengan benar, Shintarou terbangun dan melihat dengan pandangan kabur, meraba kasurnya, mencari kaca matanya, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia ada disekeliling ruangan yang asing dengan tempelan catatan-catatan berwarna hijau dan putih—terlihat seperti kumpulan bunga lili dan melati diantara rerumputan—ia bangkit untuk membacainya untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah kamarnya sejak sekian lama. Ruangan ini kamarnya. Dan rumah yang mencakup ruangan ini adalah apartemennya.

Ia menyadari bahwa tangan kirinya menggenggam sesuatu, kemudian ia membukanya,

Ada sepasang catatan, berwarna oranye yang berukuran lebih besar, dan putih pada kertas yang kecil.

* * *

2nd chapter: seijuurou

* * *

"Hei, Midorima, kamu melakukan apa sih pada Akashi?"

"Maksudmu?"

Mereka bertemu ditengah jalan yang terjebak kemacetan karena tabrakan lalu lintas, polisi mengerubungi tempat itu dan Shintarou bergumam, "Aomine?", kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, karena orang berambut biru gelap itu—Aomine Daiki—menyerahkan tugasnya pada bawahannya, (sedikit) tak bertanggungjawab. "Akashi itu sejak kecelakaanmu di semi-final Winter Cup dulu, setiap hari mengunjungimu, tahu."

"Itu bukan salahku," Shintarou mencoba mengelak—walau sebenarnya memang bukan salahnya, toh ia adalah _korban_ kecelakaan itu. Tetapi tentang Akashi yang mengunjunginya setiap hari, Shintarou tidak tahu. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Akashi tidak memberitahunya, namun ia tesadar bahwa meskipun Akashi memberitahunya toh ia tidak akan mengingatnya jika ia tidak menulis apapun di catatan miliknya.

"Semifinalmu benar-benar dramatis," Daiki menyulut rokoknya, "Aku masih ingat betapa bermasalahnya muka si nomor sepuluh setelah _referee time out_ dan tim medis membawamu, eh, aku ingat juga bagaimana Akashi yang selalu tenang bergetar heboh." 'Heboh' yang dimaksud disini bukanlah heboh seperti layaknya orang biasa, 'heboh' untuk Akashi yang Daiki bicarakan hanyalah getaran yang cukup terlihat. Nada Daiki terdengar dengan setitik semangat diantara nada-nada malasnya.

"Aku tidak ingat." Shintarou memasukkan tangan kirinya (yang selalu berharga) kedalam sakunya.

"Amnesiamu separah itu, eh?" Untuk setiap racun yang keluar lewat hembusan asap ke-abu-abuan rokok yang dihisap Daiki, rasanya kata-kata itu terdengar monoton, terdengar setengah tidak peduli.

"Bisa jadi."

Mereka biarkan keheningan menguasai mereka, toh tak ada lagi yang dibicarakan. Daiki dengan rokoknya, dan Shintarou dengan tasnya yang ia tenteng. "Barangkali, Midorima," Daiki memecah hitam, mengisap dan menghembuskan rokoknya beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan, "Akashi itu menyukaimu."

* * *

Shintarou berjalan gontai menuju lift, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan, ia berencana untuk minum kopi (instan, tentu saja, Shintarou kan tidak bisa memasak—bahkan hanya sekedar menggiling biji kopi pun tidak) dan menonton pertandingan NBA sebentar, tim favoritnya hendak berlaga dan ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak pernah benar-benar terpisah dari basket—seingatnya.

_Lucky item_nya hari ini adalah sepasang benda berwarna oranye dan putih, dan dia tidak berada dalam posisi terbaik atau terburuk, menurut ramalan hari ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shintarou menggunakan benda yang terdapat dalam genggamannya saat ia bangun dari tidurnya untuk menjadi benda keberuntungannya. Rasanya sangat tidak elegan tetapi toh hanya itu benda berwarna oranye dan putih yang dipunyainya—catatan itu dua, tetapi ia anggap seperti sebuah kesatuan—dan lagi, tidak ada spesifikasi benda apa itu.

Untuk sementara catatan di ponselnya tidak bertambah apapun—hanya perkembangan dari pasien-pasien sebelumnya, dan, jika dipikir lagi, sepertinya pasiennya yang bernama Takao Kazunari tidak memiliki perubahan apa-apa selama tiga minggu terakhir, jadi dia berpikir-pikir, apakah ia melupakan sesuatu? yang merupakan pertanyaan super retoris.

Ia memasuki lift dengan lelah, mencoba menahan agar ia tak merosot dan berakhir jongkok selama menunggu lift naik dan berhenti di lantai delapan, lantai tempatnya tinggal. Shintarou merasa bahwa kacamatanya sedikit berdebu dan melepaskannya untuk menggosoknya demi mendapatkan pemandangan lebih jelas, pandangan kabur menerpanya dan ia bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir ia memeriksakan matanya, berapa minusnya sekarang, karena dari titik jauh yang ia ukur (iya, dia mengukur titik jauh matanya sendiri—dan ia catat), hasilnya adalah dua belas setengah senti lebih dan kurang sedikit.

Sesosok seratus tujuh puluhan senti menghalangi pandangannya dari sudut yang menyenangkan untuk bersandar, "Shin-chan," panggil sosok itu dengan senyuman lebar, wajahnya seperti diciptakan untuk tersenyum. Ia menoleh dan menunggu orang itu menyebutkan namanya, karena pada dasarnya ia tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang sosok itu. Dia merangkulkan tangannya ke dirinya, sedikit berjinjit, berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Takao Kazunari."

Takao Kazunari, persis sama dengan nama pasiennya yang baru ia pikirkan perkembangannya, sehelai ragu tersulut di bibirnya, dan saraf-sarafnya memerintahkannya untuk bertanya, "Pasienku—bukan?"

"Kenapa kamu tahu?" Denting keterkejutan terdapat di raut Takao Kazunari membut diam-diam Shintarou merasa senang karena tampak dari sisi lain, ia _mengingat_, dan mungkin ia akan menciptakan ilusi kepada orang-orang bahwa ia _mulai mengingat_—tetapi bagaimana jika orang-orang bertanya macam-macam dan akhirnya ia tak dapat menjawab.

"Aku baru saja membuka-buka daftar pasienku dan perkembangannya di ponselku." Ia menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Cie, perhatian."

"Mimpi."

Shintarou mengecek lantai berapa sekarang, cahaya lampu berpendar di angka enam. Dua lantai lagi adalah lantai tempatnya tinggal, dan dia tidak perlu untuk berlama-lama dengan orang yang berkesan menyebalkan seperti Kazunari, mendadak lelahnya hilang sama sekali—entah karena mungkin Kazunari yang menyebalkan dan membawa lelahnya.

Lampu berpendar di angka tujuh, lift membuka. Itu Kazunari yang akan pergi ke lantai tersebut. Orang itu mengeluh dalam gumaman, "Apa sebaiknya aku pindah saja ke lantai delapan? Oh ayolah, ada Shin-chan." Pintu hendak menutup lagi dan Kazunari menahannya, menoleh kearah Shintarou dan berujar ceria, "Shin-chan, kalau mau bertemu denganku lagi, apartemenku ada di lantai ini, kok." Kazunari melangkah santai keluar, menyisakan Shintarou yang terpaku.

"Apa-apaan," Shintarou mendecih dan menggerutu tetapi toh ia mengetahui perkembangan teranyar dari salah satu pasiennya, ia membuka kunci ponselnya dan mengetik, "_[catat di kamar] (30/07/2013) ada pasien yang tinggal di lantai tujuh. Namanya Takao Kazunari."._

* * *

Shintarou benar-benar lelah dan ia bersiap untuk tidur setelah kemenangan tim basket yang dijagokannya, namun entah apa yang mendorongnya, ia menyobek secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu, dan menempelkannya di lemari sebelah ranjangnya—tempat pertama yang akan ia lihat besok sebelum dinding, mungkin (dan tempat dimana catatan-catatan terpenting ia letakkan.),

"_(30/07/2013) besok_—_maksudnya hari ini jika aku membuka mataku_—_ke apartemen pasien, Takao Kazunari. pastikan dia meminum obatnya dengan benar."_

* * *

Ia berjalan berjingkat menyusuri lantai tujuh—lantai bawahnya untuk mengunjungi Takao Kazunari, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak apapun seperti suara langkah kaki atau terlihat sedang mencari dan mengunjungi pasien—yang juga teman satu SMA dulu, dan sumpah, ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat seperti mengunjunginya, ia hanya kebetulan mampir (bohong) , dan sekalian saja memastikan rencananya, Shintarou benar-benar kebingungan disaat ia tidak menemukan dimana tempat Kazunari tinggal, ia hanya tinggal berjingkat-berjingkat-jingkat kembali menuju lift, kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

Seseorang menariknya dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat—hampir-hampir ia tak dapat bernafas dengan benar, ia menoleh dan tangan (tak sengaja, bisa jadi) menarik kacamatanya dengan paksa sehingga gagang hitam itu patah. Sial. Ia takkan bisa melihat dengan baik dan benar, nyatanya semua dihadapannya telah berubah menjadi sapuan warna dengan gradasi yang tercampur dan kabur, hanya bayang-bayang dengan warna yang bervariasi.

"Sisi dere kamu manis sekali." Seseorang berujar dengan nada nakal—atau usil, dan samar ia lihat kacamatanya tertangkap oleh si orang asing, ia mencoba meraihnya sekali dua kali dan gagal. "Shin-chan!" Orang itu menyebutkan nama depannya—akrab, dengan fasih, sementara ia terlalu kebingungan dengan _apa yang aku lihat siapa yang berbicara _dan _bagaimana caraku mengambil kacamataku kembali_.

Ia rasa ada pelukan. "Takao Kazunari." Tawa kecil terdengar jelas ditelinganya, sedikit sumbang tetapi terasa seperti _musik_—padahal tidak ada keterkaitan sama sekali, tidak sekecil musik yang diputar dalam volume terkecil namun tidak sebesar musik _marching band_ yang menggema. "Jangan-jangan kau kemari untuk mencariku."

Telak. Menusuk jantung dengan tepat. "Aku hanya lewat. Aku mau turun ke lantai dasar."

"Hei, hei." Kazunari melepas pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk pundak Shintarou, "Tempatku tinggal ini agak jauh dari lift, lho. Tempat tinggalmu ada di lantai atasku. Kamu kira aku tidak tahu?"

"Ck. Kembalikan kacamataku." Menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa mengelak, ia memilih untuk meminta kacamatanya kembali.

Mengedip. Dan deru penglihatan jelas menyerbu matanya sehingga ia harus membiasakan diri sejenak. "Jadi, apa maksudmu mengunjungiku?"

"Memastikan kamu tidak melakukan hal yang merepotkanku sebagai dokter."

"Maksudmu memastikanku meminum obatku dengan benar?" Takao Kazunari tergelak, "Memangnya kamu ibuku."

"Tidak."

Kazunari berhenti tertawa, dan Shintarou menunggu apapun yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Takao. "Apartemenku disana." Ia mengkuti arah tunjukan Kazunari, itu adalah apartemen diujung, bertanda 1801, jika ia tidak salah. "Aku minum obatku kok." Ia mendengar Kazunari bergumam, mereka berdua melangkah, dan Shintarou yang mengikutinya.

Mencatat dalam catatannya yang telah ia ambil kembali dan menambahkan tulisan di lembaran yang memuat Kazunari, "_(31/07/2013) Lantai tujuh, nomor 1801. Jangan lupa."_.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak berdaya tanpa catatan-catatanmu, eh, Shin-chan?"

"Kamu pikir bagaimana jika Midorima Shintarou, umur dua puluh tiga tahun terbangun pada suatu pagi, lengkap dengan seragam SMA Shuutoku dan bersiap-siap menuju sekolah seolah-olah dia berumur enam belas tahun dan melupakan profesinya sebagai dokter dan pasien-pasiennya menungguinya di rumah sakit?"

"Itu lucu. Lucu sekali." Dia berkata disertai dengan nada monoton, karena setengah dari ujaran Shintarou bukanlah canda—bukan hanya setengah, tujuh per delapan, mungkin—

"Lagipula, Shin-chan, kamu ini terlalu _baik _dan _perhatian_ untuk seorang dokter. Berapa banyak pasien yang kamu perlakukan seperti ini? Seberapa banyak?" Berondongan pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari Kazunari membuatnya menyadari banyak hal sekaligus memusingkannya, menjadi lengkap dengan satu pertanyaan yang dilakukan setengah guyonan, "Atau itu hanya aku—?"

Pertanyaan mendengung-dengung dikepalanya, _Kenapa ya_—_?_

* * *

"Menurutmu aku ini apa buatmu?" Seijuurou bertanya, meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman diatas pangkuan Shintarou, secara kasat mata, seorang lelaki dalam pangkuan lelaki lainnya, di kamar si lelaki yang memangku, apa yang kamu pikirkan? Mungkin sisa-sisa ke-mutlak-an dalam diri lain Seijuurou masih ada, karena ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan stigma dan apa yang akan masyarakat katakan, dan tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan masuk sembarangan ke kamar Shintarou, oke. "Kakimu keras," Seijuurou meraih buku-buku kesukaannya yang tersebar di kamar rapi Shintarou dan membacanya.

"Kamu pikir aku ini perempuan?" Shintarou bersandar di ranjangnya—sibuk memindahkan catatan dari ponsel ke lembaran-lembaran hijau dan atau putih, ia tak mungkin menulis di atas kepala Seijuurou, bukan? "Minggir dari situ, Akashi. Memangnya aku bantal?"

Seijuurou menatapnya dengan kedalaman mata merah-darah-segarnya, "Apa kamu pantas membantahku, Shintarou?" Ucapan tenangnya membuat Shintarou tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, dan memilih untuk diam. Akashi melanjutkan membacanya dan Shintarou kembali menulis memorinya sebelum terhapus. "Shintarou, aku bertanya, kamu menjawab."

"Teman." Setengah tak acuh Shintarou berujar, merah kembali menemui hijau, mencari kebohongan dalam hijau daunnya, Seijuurou seperti mempertahankan hitam—keheningan, dan dia tersenyum lembut, seperti kapas, Shintarou tak pernah melihatnya, karena setelah ditatap dan menatap Seijuurou beberapa jenak, ia kembali mencatat-catat.

"Oh."

* * *

"Apa yang kamu kerjakan?" Helaian kertas dan tinta berserakan disetiap tempat—bahkan ruang tamu yang semestinya harus terlihat bersih sepecah apapun kapal didalamnya. Shintarou, mau tak mau ikut merapikan kertas-kertas yang tersebar di semua tempat—ada tinta, pulpen, pensil dan alat-alat menggambar lainnya—dan Shintarou tidak gagal mengetahui apa yang tergambar di lembaran kertas monokrom disana—"Manga."

Kazunari nyengir lebar seolah tak berdosa sama sekali dengan membiarkan tamunya melihat kondisi bagai kapal pecah rumahnya, "Yep, seratus buat Shin-chan sayang, hahaha." Shintarou menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran manga itu, menggerutu, Kazunari menatapnya seraya melanjutkan, "Aku mangaka sekarang. Sekarang sedang dalam 'neraka', jadi aku tidak sempat membereskan tempat. Yah, lagipula yang bertamu kesini hanyalah editorku."

"Aku tidak tahu kamu menyukai manga." Shintarou membuka percakapan, melihat-lihat manga yang dibuat Kazunari, kelihatannya juga sudah nyaris jadi, sebuah manga bertema horor dan misteri dengan tokoh utama penderita kecenderungan hilang ingatan jangka pendek, dan ini seperti masih awal bagian, sejauh yang ia tangkap. "Ini masih baru?"

Kazunari menjawab cepat, "Memangnya kamu tahu apa tentangku?" Kejut tampak dalam mata di balik kacamatanya, Shintarou terdiam. Itu menusuk, telak di jantung. "Itu baru bagian pertamanya, kalau kau suka baca manga, kamu beruntung baru melihat penjelasan dan situasi yang terjadi." Ia mendengarkan diantara kalut, mendadak kepalanya penuh oleh Kazunari, manga, dan waktu yang berhenti baginya, sekaligus meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," jawabnya jujur, menggeleng, mengangguk untuk perkataan kedua, dengan kecepatan tak terlalu cepat. Didalam mata gelap itu, rasanya seolah dikuliti, kemudian ditelisik apakah mereka mengandung kebohongan.

"Tuh, kan." Kazunari mengambil pena dan kertas berukuran A4, membuat sebuah sketsa kasar kerangka, sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Shintarou, "Ngomong-ngomong, selain manga, aku juga menari, di malam hari."

"Dimana?"

"Di bar yang kamu kunjungi tanggal dua puluh satu bulan Juni, dimana kamu bertemu si cowok hilang Kuroko dan melihat dan melupakanku." Berkata acuh tak acuh, menekuni sketsa kerangkanya, seperti membiarkannya tenggelam dalam kebingungan, seperti bertanya, kapan dan dimana itu terjadi, figur raut yang dicari-cari Kazunari, dan menanamkannya dalam-dalam ke ingatannya. "Mau melihatku, kapan-kapan?" tawarnya.

"Kalau kamu meminta."

"Oke." Kekikukan yang terdapat di ruang tamu itu melapisi setiap helai benda, ruangan itu hampir sama seperti tempat Shintarou tinggal, tetapi Shintarou memilih menatanya dengan warna putih tulang dan kayu dan setitik merah muda dari bunga, Kazunari mengisinya dengan hitam dan putih, memberinya bunga krisan dan daun cemara. Dan itu terasa aneh, karena dia pikir Kazunari bukan orang yang seperti itu saat melihatnya (selalu pertama kali melihat untuknya).

Shintarou membuka catatannya tentang Kazunari (yang kebetulan ia bawa, biasanya ia menulis di ponsel—hanya jika melupakan notesnya), menulis dengan tulisan tangan rapi (yang jarang sekali ditemukan pada seorang dokter) miliknya, "_(02/08/2013) Mangaka, menari"_

* * *

"Shin-chan, kamu tahu apa arti bunga krisan kuning?" Shintarou tidak menjawab, karena mungkin saja Kazunari akan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, sejujurnya, sedikit memalukan bila ia menjawab bahwa ia tidak tahu, tetapi ia bisa saja mengelak dengan kata bahwa dokter tidak perlu mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu, jadi dia mendengarkan.

Takao Kazunari tersenyum, "Itu adalah—_kematian_."

* * *

"Diare kronik selama sebulan dan gejala tuberkulosis, ya," Shintarou menulis dua catatan, satu untuk laporan dan satu untuk catatan khusus pasiennya (dengan catatan pribadi ia letakkan di kiri, catatan untuk pasien di kanan, seperti otak kiri dan kanan—), Kazunari secara tak fokus membuka-buka dengan asal apapun yang disana, semata untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, "Kita juga akan meminta sampel darahmu kembali, Takao, untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Ya, ya." Kazunari menguap tanda ketaktertarikan, Shintarou masih menulis laporannya, Kazunari bermain-main dengan buku sketsa berukuran kecil miliknya, menggambarinya dengan sketsa ruangan dokter ini—minus catatan-catatan yang berserak di meja, tertempel di dinding, bisa dikatakan berantakan, bisa dikatakan rapi juga.

Shintarou menghela nafas pendek, "Dugaanku, penyakitmu naik ke stadium tiga."

"Semakin cepat waktuku menuju tangga kematian, dong," Shintarou dengar Kazunari mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, tetapi Shintarou pikir mungkin itu hanyalah untuk menutupi kesedihan dan ketakutannya, karena, paling tidak seberani apapun manusia, pernah terbersit rasa ketakutan akan mati, sekecil—dan sesedikit apapun.

Ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, "Paling tidak, punyailah harapan untuk tetap hidup, lagipula aku akan membantu sekuat tenagaku untuk itu," Itu bukan basa-basi belaka, karena Shintarou selalu merasa bahwa sebagai dokter, tugasnya adalah membantu pasien tanpa pamrih dan dia tidak berniat untuk mencari uang saja.

"Apa kamu bersungguh-sungguh?" Kazunari membalas dengan cepat, ada sepercik api di mata sehitam arang miliknya, "Semua dokter akan berkata begitu, walau nyatanya itu hanya basa-basi sampai memuakkan sekali mendengarnya, yang mereka mau itu _uang_." Ruangan ber-AC itu mendadak terasa sangat panas, karena Shintarou benar-benar tidak menerimanya.

"Atas alasan apa kau berkata begitu? Memang kamu punya bukti? Kamu, kamu tahu apa tentangku?" Sebagaimana dokter, ia harus selalu bersikap tenang, itu bukanlah masalah, karena ia terbiasa tak berekspresi banyak—kecuali di hadapan Seijuurou yang menemuinya kembali pagi ini—tetapi ia benar-benar tak mengerti alasan Kazunari mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kamu mendidih? Ucapanku menusuk telak, _Midorima_? Kamu sendiri berkata begitu, padahal kamu tidak bersungguh-sungguh, itu untuk melindungi egomu? Kamu mengharapkanku tidak cepat mati karena itu akan mengisi pundi-pundi uangmu, kan? Penyakit itu tidak dapat disembuhkan, sehingga aku harus memperpanjang hidupku selamanya dengan rangkaian antiretroviral sialan itu?"

"Memangnya kamu tahu apa?!" Parameter kesabaran Shintarou mencapai titik batasnya, ia mulai meninggikan suaranya, "Eh, kamu, makanya minum obatmu dengan benar! Memang itu tidak akan _menyembuhkan_, tapi paling tidak kamu akan hidup lebih lama, bodoh! Dan apa maksudnya tentang 'itu akan mengisi pundi-pundi uang'ku? Di mata tajam brengsekmu itu, itu yang terlihat?!" Mungkin karena terlalu emosi, atau karena terasa menyakitkan mendengar Kazunari berkata-kata—padahal Shintarou baru mengingatnya lewat catatan-catatannya beberapa jam lalu, padahal seharusnya Shintarou tak mengenalnya dengan baik, lagipula mereka adalah dokter dan pasien, jadi ia seharusnya tak boleh sebegitu emosi—ia menjatuhkan setetes air mata, hanya setetes.

Kazunari, juga dirinya terengah, mencoba menetralkan emosi yang sebelumnya meledak-ledak, mungkin Kazunari akan kembali dengan cengirannya, beberapa menit lagi, dan ia akan kembali ke wajah setengah datarnya kembali (karena setengahnya bisa jadi karena ia tak bisa memasang wajah datarnya dengan benar di depan Kazunari.).

* * *

"Apa alasanmu berkata begitu? Aku akan mendengarkan, dan aku akan melupakan semuanya saat aku terbangun kembali, jika itu memang rahasia besar, jika itu memang perlu bagiku untuk melupakannya."

"Dua tahun lalu, keluargaku kecelakaan. Ayahku mati seketika, dan ibuku dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat," Kazunari memulai prolog dari kejadian menyedihkan miliknya, seakan membuka luka kembali, namun Shintarou akan membantu, karena keadaan pasien juga tergantung pada keadaan mental mereka, selain itu, mungkin Kazunari tidak terasa seasing itu. "Ibuku membutuhkan operasi saat itu juga, dan dokter menyetujui dengan berbagai syarat administrasi konyol, saat itu tidak ada yang bisa membantu, dan aku sendiri membutuhkan donor darah.

"Kamu tahu apa, _Midorima_? Ibuku mati kehabisan darah dan karena luka-lukanya juga, dan aku mendapat donor darah yang terkontaminasi. Bagus, kan? Kamu mengerti betapa menggelikannya? Setelah kamu dengan amnesia retro-apalah itu di semifinal melawan Rakuzan dulu, sekarang aku? Apa yang Tuhan mau dari aku?"

Mata Kazunari bahkan lebih basah darinya, mencoba tersenyum lebar seolah itu bukan apa-apa, padahal itu adalah kejadian yang sangat tragis, senyum itu terlihat dilukis dalam cat gelap kepedihan dan disapukan dengan kuas kegelapan, karena senyum itu seperti sesuatu yang indah, sekaligus menyedihkan.

Tangannya terjulur dalam ketaksadarannya dan ia membiarkannya, saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, itu adalah dia yang memeluk Kazunari dan bibirnya yang menggumamkan—membisikkan maaf.

* * *

Kedua kalinya Seijuurou mengunjungi apartemen Shintarou di hari itu, Seijuurou mendapati Shintarou tertidur dalam keadaan ber_masalah_, itu terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tidak tenang sama sekali dan bulir keringat yang jatuh satu persatu dari keningnya—bahkan kacamatanya masih terpakai, Seijuurou tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut pikiran Shintarou, sampai-sampai ia langsung tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamunya, lagipula Shintarou nyaris tak pernah tidur seawal ini.

Mengangkut badan Shintarou yang dua puluh senti lebih tinggi dan berkilo-kilo lebih berat darinya itu bukanlah masalah yang berat bagi Seijuurou, ia mengangkatnya, tidak di punggung—melainkan dengan kedua tangannya, menuju kamar Shintarou.

Membaringkannya, menyelimutinya, melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap keringat orang lain (apalagi dengan penuh kasih sayang) bukan hal yang biasa dikerjakan oleh Seijuurou, tetapi ia tak keberatan jika itu Shintarou. Ruangan itu termasuk panas di musim panas, tak ada pendingin ruangan apapun disana, bisa jadi Shintarou merasa itu adalah kondisi dan suhu yang terbaik, tidak masalah.

Seijuurou mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shintarou, membisikkan kata bagai untaian melodi yang dilantunkan seperti lagu ninabobo pada anak yang terbangun karena mimpi buruk, "Selamat tidur, Shintarou."

* * *

"Kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu ingin melihat tarianku." Kazunari menopang dagunya, menunjukkan cengiran kesayangannya sementara Shintarou menaruh dua gelas teh di meja, bau kayu manis memasuki hidung dengan lembut, Kazunari mengomentarinya dengan, 'Shin-chan, bagaimana jika sebaiknya kamu mengganti aroma kayu manis dengan wortel, wortel itu kan kamu,' dan mendapat pelototan dari Shintarou.

Meski tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar pernah mengatakannya, dan disaat tertentu dimana ia akan sangat payah dalam mengingat dimana catatannya sekarang _dia butuh dia butuh benar-benar butuh_—ia berujar, "Aku punya piano." Itu terlihat seperti bahwa Shintarou ingin melihat Kazunari menari dengan alunan piano miliknya, melangkah seperti menuntun Kazunari ke tempat dimana hanya mereka saja yang mengetahuinya, "Aku main piano, kamu menari." Di balik ruangan ada ruangan, apa semua kamar di bangunan apartemen itu mempunyainya? Ruangan yang cukup luas, namun hanya diisi dengan sehelai karpet hijau dan sebuah grand piano yang terdapat serakan partitur disana, seperti seseorang menyempatkannya untuk bermain sekali-sekali.

Menekan dan menyapukan nada dari tuts bernada tinggi ke rendah secara asal, "Kamu ingat punya yang seperti ini, eh."

"Aku menulisnya di catatanku." Shintarou (mengatakannya dengan nada bangga ditekan seolah menulis sesuatu di catatan karena tidak boleh melupakannya adalah sesuatu yang membanggakan) duduk, menekan-nekan nada 'mi' stakato—seperti sebuah persiapan sebelum memainkan nadanya, Kazunari bersiap, tetapi ketika menyadari apa yang Shintarou mainkan, ia memprotesnya,

"Shin-chan, serius? _Eppure sentire_?" Menyebutkan sebuah judul lagu dari penyanyi Elisa, Kazunari memutar bola matanya, oh, ayolah, dia _laki-laki_. Lagu itu memang bagus tapi _feminin_. Dan _galau_. Kazunari pikir dia tidak sedang galau.

"Kamu kan penari." Shintarou mengelak, seolah penari seharusnya menari mengikuti musik apapun yang disajikan.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan, lagu itu feminin sekali—"

"Aku suka lagu itu." Mungkin karena dia sempat mendengarkan—atau memainkan lagunya.

Keputusan final. _Eppure sentire _dimainkan dengan piano dengan penari _laki-laki_. Kazunari menghela nafas.

Shintarou mengetukkan kesepuluh jemarinya pada tuts-tuts hitam dan putih piano, memadukan nada dan musik yang mengalun, Kazunari melangkah dan menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, beberapa menit berlalu seperti selamanya, musik yang menenangkan dan gerakan itu—arabesque, grand jeté—Shintarou masih memainkan nadanya dengan sempurna, tetapi matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari tarian yang terlihat lembut, namun terkesan _kuat_.

Bukannya barusan Kazunari melakukan tawar-menawar (yang lebih bagus jika dibilang pemaksaan sepihak) dengan Shintarou, yang berarti ia tidak tahu lagu apa itu sebelumnya? Tenggelam dalam musik, pertanyaan, dan Kazunari. Ia berkata—"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melupakannya."

_Aku juga sama, aku juga sama._ "Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya." Di sela tarian, disela musik yang terus mengalun dari tangan lincah si kepala hijau, paradoks dari dua orang yang lupa dan mengingat, karena untuk hari ini memori (jangka pendek) milik Shintarou akan dipenuhi oleh mereka yang langsung cocok dalam tempo musik dan tarian, oleh Kazunari, dan ia memohon memohon _memohon_ pada Tuhan karena ia telah melakukan segalanya yang dia bisa—

(Walau bukan berarti takdir akan tersenyum padanya)

Ia ingin mengingat, barang sedetik, dua, lebih lama.

* * *

Catatannya berkata bahwa ia harus mengecek pasien yang paling pemalas dalam meminum obat dan harus rutin mengunjunginya—memastikannya meminum obatnya dengan benar, dengan coretan kata yang masih terlihat walaupun telah (terlihat) berusaha dihapus dengan coretan pena, '_dasar tsundere' _; _'bilang saja kangen'_, jadi ia turun ke lantai tujuh, mengetuk kamar 1801,

Pintu dibuka bahkan sebelum ia mengetuk pintu, "Ha! Shin-chan, pantas saja firasatku berkata aku harus membuka pintu." Orang yang dilihatnya bermata tajam, tetapi ia melihat ada segaris hitam kantung mata yang terlihat, dan mata yang merah, dilihat dari kondisinya bisa dikatakan orang itu tidak tidur dalam beberapa malam.

"Takao Kazunari—bukan?"

"Yep."

Shintarou menggenggam catatan kecilnya dengan tangan bergetar, bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus gemetaran padahal tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. "Catatanku berkata bahwa aku harus mengunjungi pasienku yang paling pemalas dalam meminum obatnya dan memastikannya meminum obatnya dengan benar."

"Kamu tahu, Shin-chan? Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau itu adalah alasan tsunderemu yang kemarin dengan alasan ingin memastikanku meminum obatku dengan modus mengunjungiku dan modus kalau kau kangen padaku," Tertawa, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Shintarou yang membuka mulutnya hendak membalas—"Jangan. Kamu jangan bilang kalau kamu tidak ingat, oke. Kamu akan _selalu_ tidak ingat."

"Kamu benar. Aku tidak mengingatnya."

Takao Kazunari membuka pintunya, mempersilakan Shintarou untuk memasuki ruangan itu, berkata, "Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku sudah minum obat atau belum, jawabanku sudah." Shintarou hanya bisa menatap punggung Kazunari ketika ia berkata, "Mungkin kamu menyuruhku minum obat teratur agar dosis dan jenis obatku tak berubah-ubah, kan, _Dokter_?"

* * *

Seijuurou melangkah dengan pasti menuju apartemen teman bermain shoginya dulu, mengetuk pintu dengan nadanya yang biasa walau ia punya sekelebat pikiran-pikiran yang khawatir, melangkahkan kakinya dan menggerakkan jemarinya membuka pintu, sedikit terkejut karena pintu itu dikunci—ia tahu kalau Shintarou tidak punya kebiasaan mengunci pintu hanya jika ia di rumahnya, berarti Shintarou belum kembali pulang.

Tetapi sebagaimana ia hafal banyak hal tentang Shintarou, ia tahu ini bukan jadwalnya untuk berada di rumah sakit, ia mendengar suara Shintarou dengan samar, menapakkan kakinya, tap, tap, tap, menuju balkon dan melihat kebawah, tidak ada apapun mencurigakan.

Tetapi ia mendengar Shintarou.

* * *

"Yang benar saja, kamu memintaku mendongengimu tentang dulu?"

"Sudahlah."

"Aku pikir kamu mengunjungiku bukan untuk ini," Kazunari merapikan lembaran-lembaran manga yang berserakan—sepertinya siap untuk disetorkan—sementara kombinasi warna netral dan bunga krisan ini, bagi Shintarou, untuk beberapa alasan, terasa tidak sebegitu asing—begitu juga dengan Kazunari.

"Kamu juga bilang kalau aku datang dengan modus dan sebagainya."

"O—Oke, aku kalah. Lagi." Kazunari mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah tertangkap basah oleh sekumpulan polisi, ia tertawa kecil, dan Shintarou tersenyum sedikit—secara tak sadar.

"Lagi?"

Terpesona dengan senyum (pelit, alias sedikit) Shintarou, sekaligus sedikit sakit karena ia menyadari Shintarou tidak mengingatnya, ia menjawab, "Kamu kan lupa."

Shintarou tidak menjawab, seperti disadarkan pada dentuman kenyataan bahwa, berkali-kali ditegaskan bahwa ia tidak (akan) mengingat kembali (mungkin) kejadian-kejadian sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, sementara Kazunari membuka minuman kalengan yang ia sediakan untuknya dan Shintarou, memulai bercerita, "Yah, bagaimana ya? Pokoknya dulu aku pernah melawanmu sekali saat SMP, dan aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu di SMA, dan ternyata aku melihatmu di klub basket Shuutoku, dan sejak saat itu aku berusaha agar bisa disadari olehmu, dan tanpa kamu sadari, aku akan memberikan operan terbaikku."

"Kita cukup dekat, mungkin, atau aku yang bisa dibilang _budak_mu, tapi aku menikmatinya." Kazunari melebarkan senyumnya, menampakkan gigi-giginya, lalu mendekati telinga Shintarou, berbisik seolah tempat ini adalah tempat yang ramai dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh mendengarnya selain mereka, "Kamu tahu, kita punya serangan kombinasi milik kita berdua, lho. Semifinal melawan Rakuzan dan Akashi Seijuurou seharusnya dramatis, bahkan mungkin kita bisa menang dengan itu."

"Seperti aku yang menembak dan kamu yang mengoper padaku?"

"Tolong, Shin-chan. Serangan kita lebih baik dari kata-kata sederhanamu barusan," Memutar matanya, tetapi ada rasa yang menyenangkan ketika mengenang masa lalu, seperti mengubur sesuatu dalam-dalam, dan saat kita menemukannya beberapa tahun kemudian, saat kita sudah melupakannya, kita akan seperti, 'ah, itu aku yang dulu, dulu itu—' "Memang benar, sih, tapi kamu ada dalam posisi menembak padahal bola itu tidak ada padamu, dan bam! Aku mengopernya dan kamu menembaknya!" Nada-nada terakhir itu seperti dalam kamu yang menceritakan bagian terbaik dari suatu cerita.

"Itu bukan seperti aku, kamu tahu." Itu memang benar, tetapi dari matanya, Shintarou terlihat jelas-jelas terkagum (pada dirinya sendiri, dari memori yang tidak bisa ia ingat kembali?).

"Memang bukan." Kazunari menarik nafas, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bercerita lagi, "Kita tertinggal 16 poin, skornya—"

"70-86, untuk Shuutoku?"

Kaget. Membelalakkan matanya seolah serangan jantung melandanya, "Ka—kamu ingat?"

"Aku mengingat yang itu."

"Lalu—apa yang kamu ingat?"

"Mata Akashi yang merah dan kuning?" berkata pelan, dengan lanjutan, "Sisa waktu dua menit, seseorang yang jatuh, _referee time out_?"

Ada kecewa yang tampak di wajah Kazunari, "Kamu tidak mengingatku dalam bagianmu?"

"Maaf."

"Saat itu Shuutoku dilanda dua keajaiban," ucapan itu terdengar pahit, "Satu, Midorima Shintarou yang terjatuh sementara kepalanya lebih dahulu membentur arena, ada darah yang mengucur, Kapten Rakuzan yang terkejut luar biasa sampai-sampai matanya berkaca-kaca, Takao Kazunari yang tidak bisa berkata apapun saking cepat dan mengejutkannya hal itu, Dua, serangan kombinasi kita yang berpotensi membantu skor Shuutoku tidak akan pernah terjadi."

* * *

Suatu pagi di hari minggu yang cerah, Seijuurou memilih menarik Shintarou menuju balkon apartemennya disamping mengobrol di kamar Shintarou, mereka—tepatnya Shintarou memandangi langit yang cerah hari ini, biru cerah dan saputan awan sirus, sementara Seijuurou memandang wajah terang dan mata hijau yang melamun, menerawang. "Panggil aku Seijuurou," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Tidak lucu, Akashi. Bagaimana pikiran orang-orang nanti?" Shintarou mengetukkan jemari tangan kiri (berharga) nya ke pembatas logam mengkilat, mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah serius Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menatap objek pandangan Shintarou sebelumnya dengan tatapan datar—ada keinginan yang mendesak keluar, sekarang juga. "Panggil. Aku. Seijuurou." Perintah dengan nada stakato berbunyi seperti seorang anak empat tahun mengetukkan jari-jari mungilnya pada piano, pada nada 'mi' berulang-ulang—pendek-pendek. "Tidak ada yang boleh melawanku, bahkan kamu, Shintarou."

Menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Ia hendak membuka ponselnya dan nyaris saja mencatat tentang Seijuurou yang ingin dipanggil dengan namanya, Shintarou akan membubuhkan kalimat bahwa ia akan memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya nanti, tetapi Seijuurou menahannya.

"Jangan ditulis," ujarnya, "Sebaiknya kamu lupakan saja—itu permintaan bodoh." Itu seperti kontradiksi bahwa itu hanya permintaan kecil yang bisa saja ditolak, namun Seijuurou berkata bahwa tidak ada yang boleh membantahnya, atau mungkin itu seperti anak kecil dari keluarga kaya yang tidak ingin ditolak, bisa jadi Seijuurou merasa seperti itu, karena ditolak itu memang _sakit_.

"Tidak mungkin kamu meminta, apalagi dengan embel-embel _bodoh_," bantah Shintarou, menurunkan ponselnya dan menguncinya, karena itu adalah _perintah_.

Seijuurou tersenyum kapas kembali, kedua kalinya—pertama kalinya Shintarou melihatnya. "Itu kamu tahu." Terdiam sejenak, melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau untuk hari ini saja?" Dengan kikuk ia mencoba menawar permintaannya, karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah seseorang yang mendapatkan segalanya.

Canggung, Shintarou menarik bibirnya keatas, yang terbentuk memang hanya senyuman tipis, "Kalau itu permintaanmu, Sei—juurou."

Shintarou tak mengerti mengapa ia menambahkan senyuman pada panggilannya pada nama Seijuurou, dan Seijuuou tak meminta senyuman, ia hanya meminta (setengah memerintah) dipanggil dengan namanya, tetapi pada saat ia memanggilnya nada itu terdengar sempurna di lidahnya, barangkali Shintarou juga tak terlalu keberatan.

Tapi besok, atau kapanpun ia bangun dari tidurnya, ia akan melupakannya.

* * *

"Nyatanya aku meminum obatku dengan teratur, dan stadiumku naik dengan cepat." Kazunari berkata dengan nada _meremehkan_, mungkin karena keputusasaan, "Aku akan mati dengan cepat, eh."

Mati. Kata-kata itu diucapkan Kazunari dengan gampangnya, seolah orang yang hidup akan tetap bisa bertemu dengan orang mati di hari selanjutnya, seolah hal itu bukanlah apa-apa, Shintarou terdiam, "Maaf," katanya dengan penuh penyesalan, ini bukan Shintarou sekali, dengan kata maaf yang meluncur dengan mudah, tetapi, siapa Shintarou yang _Shintarou_? Yang mana?

"Jangan minta maaf, ini pekerjaan takdir." Diare kronis dan tuberkulosis itu tidak membaik, dan makin memburuk—semakin banyak obat yang harus Kazunari konsumsi hanya untuk sesuatu bernama kehidupan. "Ada yang pernah selamat dari penderita penyakit yang sama denganmu," Shintarou bercerita sekilas untuk menaikkan semangat Kazunari, padahal itu satu dari satu miliar dan bukan karena antiretroviral. Padahal Shintarou tidak terlalu yakin atas apa yang dikatakannya.

Shintarou melupakan tanggalan dan ia ingat hari ini adalah salah satu hari terik Agustus, entah mengapa ia malah memikirkan es krim yang akan menyenangkan jika dimakan di terik hari seperti ini dan hal-hal _random_ lainnya, mungkin untuk menghindari kenyataan yang menyakitkan, dan Shintarou berpikir untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, agar ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat dan tidur lebih awal, baru kali ini ia ingin melupakan sesuatu begitu parah—

"_Shin-chan-_sensei_, kalau aku mati nanti, apa kamu ingat sama aku nanti?"_

* * *

Setiap Sabtu, jam tujuh malam, Kazunari akan berkunjung ke apartemen Shintarou dan ia akan menari, Shintarou akan selalu memilih lagu _Eppure sentire _dalam permainan pianonya dan Kazunari akan menari—arabesque dan grand jeté—berputar dan berpindah, suatu kali berbisik di telinga Shintarou—samar, "Disini aku, mencintaimu," sementara waktu, detik, dan jam akan menjadi milik mereka, seolah waktu akan selamanya ada dan berhenti untuk mereka.

Setelah itu mereka akan berbicara—walaupun Kazunari akan lebih sering mengambil alih pembicaraan dan tertawa bersama (Shintarou hanya tersenyum (sangat) tipis).

Diluar biru, Shintarou bertanya, "Yang menulis catatan ini, kamu?" seraya menyodorkan sepasang kertas, oranye dan putih yang dimana kertas kecil putih itu ditempel menggantung dibawah kertas oranye.

"Ya."

Shintarou mendesak alasan, ia harus tahu lebih banyak, lebih banyak lagi sebelum melupakannya, "Kenapa?" Malam hari selalu dingin, tetapi malam ini jauh lebih dingin—sampai-sampai ia merasa hatinya menggigil, padahal ruangan ini hangat.

"Anggap saja bahwa aku tidak ingin kamu melupakanku."

* * *

"Akashi, apa itu spasi panjang di tulisan tentangmu?" Shintarou meraba kertas yang bertuliskan catatan tentang Seijuurou yang kemungkinan besar tidak ditulis olehnya—karena tulisan itu bukan tulisan miliknya dan spasi itu terlalu panjang untuk ukuran spasi biasa. Seijuurou tersenyum kalem seolah bukan apa apa,

Berkata, "Coba kamu 'lakukan sesuatu' dengannya," seperti himbauan, tetapi bukan, melainkan perintah. Menatap kedalaman mata Seijuurou, Shintarou menyadari bahwa mata merah itu jauh lebih _ramah_. Dari jam, tertunjuk angka enam, dan dari luar, mungkin Shintarou bisa melihat lembayung dikala senja yang sama indahnya dengan warna mata itu.

Shintarou memang 'melakukan sesuatu' (yang ia pikir) seperti yang diperintahkan Seijuurou, memindahkannya—menempelkannya di lemari dekat ranjangnya, tempat jajatan catatan terpentingnya disana.

Senyuman Seijuurou pecah, namun ketenangannya tak berubah.

Shintarou tidak (pernah) menangkap maksudnya.

* * *

Ini adalah pelajaran kimia sederhana, tentu orang sekelas Shintarou dalam hal otak mengerti—tapi tidak—sementara maksud Seijuurou adalah: letakkan jeda spasi itu diatas api lilin dengan jarak tak terlalu dekat, maka akan muncul tulisan sehitam arang dan akan kau dapatkan:

"_Akashi Seijuurou, mata merah, mencintai Shintarou. (20/06/2013)"_

* * *

A/N: halo kembali lagi dengan saya, ya #desh xD jadi yang dilakukan Seijuurou itu nulis pake cairan cuka, jadi ga kelihatan, kalau dilakukan sesuai instruksi (?) diatas memang bakalan begitu jadinya, cara ini dulu dipakai buat berkirim pesan lewat kurir pas perang dunia, hehe ._.v (sumber: novus ordo seclorum, ada yang baca? #nak)

mementomoria, itu kata terinspirasi dari salah satu pembunuhan di Death Bell 2, dan percaya gak percaya langsung ingin nulis ini fanfic dan plotnya langsung kebayang #apasih dan soal amnesia, terinspirasi dari We Live in Yesterday punya WookieCookie di ffn (fandom: SnK, levi/eren) dan Anterograde Tomorrow punya changdictator di lj :"''''''') (fandom: EXO, kai/kyungsoo) :''''''') tapi plot tetap punya saya, lol. Saya cari kata mementomoria di KBBI ga ada, dan kamus Inggris-Indonesianya John Echols & Hassan Shadily pun adanya memento, terus saya simpulkan bahwa morianya entah dari mana (?) memento: tanda mata, kenang-kenangan.  
Soal sudut pandang, pakai sudut pandang dia serba tahu, tapi ga serba tahu juga, orang yang diceritakan cuma bagian pikirannya Shintarou (dan sedikit dari bagian Seijuurou), hahahaha #shot  
Dan krisan kuning, artinya bisa juga 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan' tapi saya pernah baca bunga krisan di Jepang artinya 'kematian' :''''''''''''')  
P.S: AKASHI MASUK ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE ;_;

sampai jumpa di chapter 3~


	4. keterbatasan

mementomoria

pair: takao/midorima, akashi/midorima/akashi  
genre: romance, angst, tragedy  
rate: pg  
wordcounts: 5.529  
length: 3/5  
warning: semi-canon, future!AU, bl, what is ic.  
summary: memori shintarou seperti setelan film yang rusak, yang tak dapat melaju kedepan dan kembali di titik yang sama.

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

"Shin-chan!" Seseorang melambaikan tangannya dengan riang, tanpa beban, seperti seorang Atlas yang dilepaskan dari hukumannya untuk menyangga bumi dan langit selamanya, berlari-lari menghampirinya dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki yang tercetak di atas pasir putih yang lembut, seperti kaki yang disapukan pada bermeter kain sutra yang dingin.

Matahari jam lima pagi bersinar dengan menyenangkan, bukan, dari mana dia tahu kalau itu adalah jam lima pagi? Dari matanya yang rabun, warna-warni seperti gradasi yang bertabrakan antar hitam dan kuning—suatu kombinasi yang terlihat (mungkin) tak cocok walaupun hitam adalah netral, orang itu makin dekat dengannya, tunggu, dia kenal orang itu dia kenal orang itu _dia kenal orang itu_—

Ia dengar suaranya memanggil balik, ia mendengar senyumannya dari balik suaranya, ia tahu ia bukan orang yang terbiasa tersenyum, apalagi selebar ini (ia rasa) dan tapak kakinya terdengar keras seperti suara lagu yang diperbesar volumenya dengan _speaker_, tap, tap, tap, dan desir angin yang berhembus seharusnya membuatnya menggigil, namun tidak.

Dua belas setengah senti, ia bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas, mata orang itu tajam dan wajahnya seperti diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk tersenyum, orang itu tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukurannya, ya, sekitar dua puluh senti dibawahnya, orang itu membelalakkan matanya, dan meraih bahunya, mengguncang-guncangnya, "Catatanmu mana? Kamu tidak membawanya? Atau kau meninggalkannya—?" dia berkata seperti ia melupakannya, tunggu, dia bisa mengingat orang itu dengan jelas—dia ingat.

"Aku—mengingatmu." Hampir terasa alami ia mengatakannya, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir ragu-ragunya dengan sempurna, seolah seharusnya begitu, seolah ia biasa mengatakannya.

Orang itu memeluknya dengan geletar kebahagiaan (yang tak terbendung, yang teramat-sangat) yang menularinya dalam sebuah pelukan erat, kamu tahu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin lepas dari kehangatan itu—dia memeluknya balik seolah selamanya hanya terasa sedetik baginya, bagi mereka berdua, ia dengar orang itu berbisik, "Syukurlah, syukurlah—" layaknya ia telah menggapai ingatannya kembali dari sebuah amnesia.

"Aku ingat kamu," samar ia mendengar dirinya sendiri mengucap serentetan kata, "Aku ingat, namamu—"

_Shintarou membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ia temukan tangannya seperti menggapai langit-langit, seolah ingin sekali meraih sesuatu yang tinggi, tinggi sekali, yang tak mungkin baginya, kemudian_ _Shintarou terduduk kaku, berusaha mengumpulkan apapun yang ia dapatkan dari tidurnya semalam_—_dan dia berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan_ puzzle_ yang tercecer dan tertelusup jauh di dalam pikirannya, bahkan mungkin hilang_—_disini Midorima Shintarou, umur enam belas, sedang bertarung dalam semifinal basket di Winter Cup melawan sekolah Rakuzan, namun entah kenapa ia berakhir di sebuah kamar yang terkesan asing_—_dan tak sebegitu asing, juga pakaian yang seperti dan tidak seperti miliknya, Shintarou yakin ingatannya akan hal yang sebelumnya ia lakukan berhenti disitu, namun sesuatu menyadarkannya bahwa_—

_tadi malam Shintarou bermimpi._

* * *

3rd chapter: keterbatasan

* * *

"Midorimacchi!" Segaris suara tenor melengking tinggi, mengganggu—lebih bagus jika dikatakan memekakkan telinganya, dan sesuatu menimpa pundaknya dan melingkari kedua lengannya, memeluknya dari belakang, "Lama tak bertemu~ Kurokocchi bilang kalian bertemu beberapa bulan lalu," melirik ke kiri, itu ada sebuah kepala kuning yang bersandar pada pundaknya, rambut kuning—

"Berisik, Kise." Shintarou menyingkirkan diri dari pelukan seseorang berkepala kuning—Kise Ryouta—dan Ryouta mengeluh dalam candaan seperti _Midorimacchi jahat _dan mencibirkan bibirnya ala anak yang tidak diberikan mainan kesayangannya dan sebagai pelengkap, kristal cair yang keluar dari mata; airmata (buaya). "Memangnya kamu tidak kerja?"

Ryouta bersandar di pepohonan—itu taman yang mulai meranggas, daun-daun: momiji, oak dan maple berwarna merah dan kuning dan juga campuran keduanya, Shintarou sedikit tak menyukai musim gugur, itu terkesan suram dan sedih, dan suara Ryouta seperti pencerah keadaan—walau ia takkan sudi mengatakannya secara langsung pada Ryouta, ia dengar Ryouta menjawab, "Aku sedang cuti, ayolah, Kurokocchi akan menangis tersedu-sedu tanpaku." Ryouta menyibakkan poninya ((sok) kegantengan), Shintarou menahan keinginan untuk melemparnya tiga poin.

"Oh."

"Jangan cuma 'oh'!" Ryouta mencibirkan bibirnya kembali, "Midorimacchi, kau ingat aku?" Shintarou tahu ia harus melewati taman ini, beberapa puluh meter kemudian ke kiri, menjalani jalanan menanjak—itu adalah perbukitan, bukan, apartemennya ada di jalan menuju perbukitan, tepatnya dataran yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan ia terheran, mengapa Ryouta bisa terdapat di sini.

Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Sayang sekali kamu tidak termasuk daftar orang yang aku lupakan." Bukan juga, sebetulnya Shintarou cukup lega bisa mengingat seseorang dari bagian kehidupannya, membuatnya merasa _hidup _dan _ada_, merasa ada dia di lembaran-lembaran suatu waktu, waktu yang mencatatnya.

"Jahat," Kise Ryouta tertawa-tawa, "Ngomong-ngomong, apartemenmu ada di atas lantai Takaocchi kan? Sampaikan salamku padanya dong, aku suka cerita-ceritanya!" Ryouta menepuk-nepuk pundaknya seolah akrab sekali sejak lama, ini sudah sore dan jarang-jarang ia bisa pulang lebih cepat, jadi ia ingin cepat pulang dan menendang (melempar tiga poin adalah keahliannya, sayangnya) Ryouta ke pelukan pacarnya sekarang.

"Takao?" Ketika Shintarou bertanya, Ryouta menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, kemudian terlihat seperti menyesal, matahari sore menjadikan daun-daun merah menjadi darah, kuning menjadi emas dan oranye seperti labu masak, dan angin bertransformasi dari hangatnya pelukan menjadi sedingin air yang diletakkan pada lemari es bersuhu rendah.

"Midorimacchi, kau ingin sembuh, tidak?"

Deg.

Suatu hantaman menyerangnya, menyadarkannya akan sesuatu yang penting dari pertanyaan itu—sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan retoris, karena manusia dilahirkan dan tumbuh dengan ingatan, maka jika ada seseorang yang melupakan karena sesuatu, bukankah itu sudah alami untuk ingin mengingat kembali? "Beri aku pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu, Kise." Shintarou menjawab dengan dingin.

"Baguslah," Ryouta nyengir, dan tatapan malas Shintarou tak mengganggunya, "Midorimacchi, aku bersyukur lho, ketika aku menjadi salah satu orang yang kau ingat," Ketika musim gugur, jam akan berjalan lebih cepat dan detik membeku, ada denting jam yang keras sekali dan pergesekan antara dedaunan yang jatuh dengan angin dan tanah.

Shintarou memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan Ryouta yang terus berbicara, "Aku memang tidak tahu apa perasaan Takaocchi, ya, itu pasti berat sekali buat dia, tetapi aku mengerti, Midorimacchi," Wajah bayi Ryouta lalu menggoreskan kepedihan—alis itu menurun dan cengiran itu berganti menjadi senyum sedih—seakan Ryouta menua beribu kali lebih cepat atau ia sebenarnya adalah seorang penjelajah waktu, "Karena manusia ada untuk hidup dan mengingat, wajar saja jika perasaan perih itu ada ketika dilupakan,"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas Shintarou bisa melihat kesedihan dalam Kise Ryouta, "Karena pada dasarnya kita ini nggak ingin, dan ketakutan untuk dilupakan."

* * *

Kadang-kadang, Shintarou akan menemukan Kazunari mengetuk pintu apartemennya untuk sekedar menggambar sketsa komiknya atau sekedar kabur dari editornya—kita tahu bahwa Shintarou tidak akan ingat, bukan? Jadi kita tak perlu mengulang bagian bahwa Shintarou tidak ingat, dan Shintarou menuliskan sesuatu tentang _jangan kaget bila ia menemukan Takao Kazunari nyengir di depan pintu rumahnya sembari membawa alat gambar dan kertas-kertas._

Kazunari tersenyum dengan mata yang terfokus pada kertas-kertasnya, berkata, "Hei, Shin-chan, pernah tidak kau berpikiran tentang rutinitasmu—maksudku, kamu tahu kalau kamu dokter ketika membaca catatanmu, disaat yang sama kau juga terbangun dan ingatanmu berkata bahwa kau adalah Midorima Shintarou yang berumur enam belas tahun dan sedang melawan sekolah Rakuzan? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata bahwa itu adalah _rutinitas_ sementara kau tak ingat, apakah kamu merasa bahwa kamu familiar melakukannya? Atau kamu selalu merasa seperti baru—seperti mahasiswa yang sedang magang di rumah sakit?"

"Bagaimana, ya," Shintarou mengaduk kopinya yang hampir dingin, "Rasanya seperti disadarkan menuju ke dunia nyata, mungkin. Seperti—kamu bermimpi dan secara tiba-tiba tersadar."

Kazunari juga merokok—itu fakta yang Shintarou tulis di catatannya pada Agustus akhir, dan dia lihat Kazunari menyulut rokoknya. Asap rokok bercampur dengan bau kayu manis, rasanya menyesakkan. "Bagaimana dengan rutinitas? Kamu tidak akan pernah merasa bosan, bukan, dengan menjadi anak umur enam belas setiap bangun tidur? Karena menjadi dokter—meskipun kau sudah melakukannya berpuluh-puluh tahun, kenyataannya kau akan merasa seperti pertama kali melakukannya, kan?"

Ini seperti wawancara, mungkin malah interogasi, tetapi Shintarou pikir Kazunari hanya berusaha mencari inspirasi, "Aku tidak menyangkalnya. Hidup dengan sepenggal memori tersisa itu—seperti dan tidak seperti mayat hidup—kenyataannya aku seperti merasa terjebak dalam kejadian, jam, dan detik yang sama."

Di mata hijau miliknya, asap yang menguar dari rokok itu berbentuk larikan garis tipis yang bergelombang, memutar membentuk cincinan diujung, "Itu kan perasaanmu hari ini, bagaimana dengan besok? Hei, Shin-chan, bukankah memiliki amnesia sepertimu itu menyenangkan—ketika kau ingin melupakan, tidurlah, ketika kau putus asa, tidurlah, dan ketika kau tidak ingin mengingat apapun, tidurlah— " Kuku-kuku Kazunari menguning dan bibirnya menghitam—mungkin karena efek rokok, Shintarou berpikir apa jadinya bila suatu saat penyakit paru menyerangnya sementara ada virus yang menyerang sistem kekebalannya di sa—jangan, jangan pikirkan hal jelek apapun.

"Bukannya justru perasaan ingin melupakan dan sebagainya itu yang membuat seseorang merasa _hidup_, merasa _ada_?" Shintarou menjawab, dengan nada yang terdengar iri akan manusia biasa (seakan ia bukan manusia biasa) yang memiliki banyak ingatan (ingatannya memang hanya secuil roti yang kemudian disapu, tak bisa dipungkiri).

"Tetapi coba pikirkan," Kazunari meletakkan kertas-kertas berisi sketsa kasar miliknya, tiba-tiba aroma campuran kayu manis dan asap rokok menjadi terasa menyenangkan diantara sesak, "Pernahkah kamu berpikir bahwa kamu lupa karena tak ada hal penting yang akan kamu ingat—rutinitas yang sama kamu lakukan, enam hari seminggu, satu bulan, satu tahun? Bukankah ingatan menjadi hal yang sama sekali tak penting?"

"Tolong catat, tidak ada hal yang tidak penting bagiku, aku membutuhkan data yang harus aku ingat tentang pasien-pasienku, seperti yang tak tertulis, melalui sekedar obrolan ringan di sela pemeriksaan, coba kamu pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, setiap minggu pasienku memeriksakan diri, semua harus aku ingat di luar kepala."

"Oke, dan—bagaimana jika kamu memecah kebiasaanmu? Bangun pagi, datang sedikit lebih lambat, atau pulang sedikit lebih lama, apa yang terjadi, apakah itu akan berefek padamu besok hari? Apa yang akan terjadi?" Kazunari menopang dagunya, mata tajam hitam keperakan itu menatap lurus pada si lelaki hijau yang memandang dan mengaduk-aduk kopinya. (Ketika Shintarou tak dapat menjawab apapun, Kazunari menyobek salah satu kertas miliknya yang tersisa, berujar, "Aku pinjam catatanmu sebentar," dan Shintarou mengambilkannya tanpa kata-kata, menuliskan sesuatu dalam sobekan itu dan menyelipkannya dalam halaman yang memuat dirinya.)

Bahkan ketika Kazunari mengajaknya menuju ruangan kosong dengan satu buah piano, dimana Kazunari akan menarikan lagu _Eppure sentire _yang Shintarou mainkan (lagu yang sama setiap malam hari), musik yang terdengar lebih sedih dari piano yang berdenting dari jemari panjang si pemain, dari nada dan setengah nada, Shintarou masih memikirkannya dengan sangat.

Nada terakhir yang Shintarou dengar dari Kazunari, yang menyatu dengan musik sedih yang Shintarou sukai—secara menyedihkan menjadi lebih indah—dan bercampur dengan banyak pertanyaan dan kebingungan tak terjawab, bersamaan dengan saat matanya mulai memejam, "Hei, Shin-chan, berapa banyak kamu mengabaikan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting?"

* * *

Oktober adalah bulan terburuk, dan tanggal cantiknya paling pahit.

Setiap satu tahun sekali, para (mantan) Generasi Keajaiban dan pemain keenam bayangan, tidak lupa dengan manajer berkemampuan tinggi dalam mencari informasi berkumpul. Pada tanggal sepuluh Oktober, mereka akan membicarakan perkembangan-perkembangan akan pekerjaan mereka, atau mengenang masa lalu sembari mengangkat gelas anggur, bersulang dan denting gelas kaca bercampur dengan tawa. Meja yang mereka pesan selalu berbentuk melingkar, dan susunan orang yang menempatinya adalah Seijuurou di tengah, kemudian Shintarou ada di kanannya ("_Sebagai mantan wakil kapten,"_ kata Seijuurou), kemudian Tetsuya (sebagai pemain yang hebat (baik secara tak sadar, yaitu menyadarkan mereka bahwa percaya pada tim bukanlah hal yang buruk, ataupun sadar) disamping kelemahannya), dan Ryouta (karena Ryouta merengek pada Seijuurou, _"Aku kan pacar Kurokocchi!"_), lalu Daiki (dengan alasan anehnya, "_Kise dan Tetsu itu para haremku,_" dan mendapat gebukan manis dari Satsuki), dan tentu saja Satsuki sebagai wanita dan istri Daiki, dan si raksasa, Murasakibara Atsushi (berkata sembari menguap, _"Kalau aku, terserah Aka-chin saja.")_.

Shintarou mencatat kejadian dalam deskripsi dengan presisi dan detail tinggi, termasuk dengan protesan, dia membaca ulang catatannya pada tanggal itu dengan senyuman yang ditahan, seraya menunggu anggota yang lain datang—karena Seijuurou selalu menjadi yang pertama, Seijuurou baru saja bilang padanya, "Sang Raja harus mencontohkan yang baik pada rakyatnya."

Ketika beberapa saat kemudian semuanya telah lengkap (Ryouta dengan Tetsuya, Daiki dengan Satsuki—seperti pasangan yang berkencan ganda), mereka bertukar cerita, dan bertukar kenangan, mengenang masa lalu—yang keduanya tak pernah Shintarou ingat, Shintarou akan diam, mendengarkan dan menahan tawanya dengan sangat konyol, semata-mata tak ingin terlihat memalukan.

Satsuki menyadarinya pertama, lalu selama beberapa jenak mereka akan mendoakan ingatan Shintarou untuk pulih, dan Shintarou menyadari ada satu kursi kosong di antara Satsuki dan Seijuurou, dan ia bertanya, menghentikan tawa dan senyuman kalem Seijuurou, "Di mana orang satunya lagi—err, Murasakibara?" Menghitung satu persatu, seharusnya mereka ada tujuh, bukan enam.

Kelima manik mata berbeda warna itu menunjukkan kesedihan dan menunduk, menunjukkan bahwa mereka seperti sedang berkabung, dan Shintarou tahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

* * *

Shintarou membiarkan dua ratus enam tulang kerangkanya terkulai di meja dengan hiasan bunga krisan kuning milik Kazunari sembari memijat kepalanya, pening, pening sekali, "Orang-orang pergi, Takao, semuanya _pergi_." Dia sangat lelah, lelah atas berbagai informasi mendadak yang ia dapatkan hari ini—bahkan ia belum sempat kembali ke rumahnya—begitu banyak hal yang ingin diceritakan, mencari-cari catatan, ada satu yang terselip, "_Kau bisa membicarakan semua padaku, aku akan ingat selamanya, namun aku tak akan mengungkitnya," _itu terdapat di halaman terakhir catatan pribadinya, tentang Takao Kazunari (yang dimana informasi disana benar-benar penuh), dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menuju ke sana—

"Tenanglah, Shin-chan, ada apa?" Kazunari menarik kedua ujung bibirnya keatas, menampilkan senyumannya yang biasa, sementara ia menyuguhkan teh (minuman standar untuk disuguhkan untuk tamu, tentu saja), sementara mata itu terpejam, seolah berharap biarkan aku tidur _biarkan aku tidur_—

"Mereka pergi," Shintarou mengulang-ulang kata itu seolah itu adalah mantra, "Aku pikir, catatanku seolah berkata bahwa aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Murasakibara, kamu tahu? Aku pikir aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya dan ini—ini, mengejutkan, paling tidak dia pernah ada dalam bagian hidupku—kamu tahu rasanya?"

Kazunari masih diam, menunggu Shintarou melanjutkan, sementara detik-detik berjalan seolah makin cepat, ingin meninggalkan Kazunari dan Shintarou dibelakang, "Dia mati dua tahun lalu dan aku tidak tahu? Ditulis disini—" Shintarou menunjuk catatannya, "Disini tertulis bahwa aku menghadiri pertemuan itu setiap tahun—dan berapa kali kursi itu kosong? Berapa kali aku menanyakannya? Berapa kali aku membuat suasana rusak? Berapa kali aku membuat mereka tertunduk sedih dan membuat Momoi menangis?"

"Dengar, Shin-chan, itu semua bukan salahmu."

"Itu salahku, jelas, kenapa aku tidak menulisnya?" Tangan kirinya gemetaran ketika menggambar dua garis bersilang pada selipan memori Murasakibara Atsushi, menuliskan "(_10/10/2013) meninggal dua tahun lalu.",_ (mungkin ada jejak tipis airmata, mungkin tulisannya sedikit berombak getar, karena Murasakibara Atsushi adalah salah satu bagian terpenting dari hidupnya—walau dia bilang tak terlalu dekat, dan)Shintarou bertanya, "Apa kamu tahu kalau dia sudah mati?"

Kazunari gagal menjawab, sementara detik menjadi menit dan membekukan mereka, itu Shintarou tangkap sebagai sebuah 'iya', "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang?"

"Lalu apa? Jika selama ini kamu tidak menulisnya toh bisa jadi perasaanmu saat itu benar-benar bersedih, dan kamu tidak berniat menulisnya, bukannya saat itu kamu berpikir bahwa kamu menghindari kenyataan bila salah satu temanmu telah mati? Bukannya pada pertemuanmu dengan sesamamu itu juga _tak pernah benar-benar melupakannya? _Apa saat itu kalian memang berniat bersenang-senang dan melupakannya? Paling tidak mereka akan berdoa untuknya, bukan?"

Shintarou bisa membantah, namun ia tidak melakukannya, karena membantah kebenaran akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. "Kamu tidak salah, bukankah begitu? Sekarang aku berpikir, aku akan sedikit demi sedikit disembuhkan oleh waktu, sementara kau berkali-kali bersedih akan hal yang sama karena waktu mengisolasimu, itu adalah kenyataan. Luka milik orang lain akan sembuh perlahan, tetapi kamu tidak. Mencoba melindungi diri sendiri itu tidaklah salah."

Kazunari mungkin benar. "Dan kamu tahu," beberapa kalimat mengakhiri kata-kata panjangnya, "Aku bukan tipe yang akan berkata dua kali untuk bercerita tentang penderitaanku, tapi aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama."

* * *

(Walau begitu, Shintarou masih tidak dapat menghilangkan sesaknya dan diantara sesak, ada sebersit lega, paling tidak dia tidak ditinggalkan di belakang, paling tidak jarak antara dia dan orang lain menipis.)

* * *

Matahari membawa hari yang baru, dan detik-detik jam yang serupa namun berbeda, Shintarou terbangun di sebuah kamar yang benar-benar asing, mencari kacamatanya yang (mungkin) selalu ia dapatkan dengan sekali jangkau, namun tidak, kemudian ia biarkan penglihatannya hanya sekedar sejauh dua belas setengah senti, paling jelas, Shintarou ingat bila ia adalah murid kelas satu SMA Shuutoku yang sedang bertanding melawan Rakuzan, tetapi ia berakhir di ruangan ini dan bila melihat tanggalan secara samar, tulisan tahun itu sangat besar—itu bukan saatnya ia adalah murid kelas sepuluh.

Seharusnya ada hari yang terselip kemarin, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, berapa banyak? Shintarou berpikir bahwa untuk mengatasi kelupaan antara selipan waktu kemarin dan hari ini, ia akan membuat catatan yang ia tempelkan, atau ditulis di buku tentang dirinya, dan disana tak ada. Yang ada hanyalah buku berukuran tanggung yang ia genggam erat.

"Halo, Shin-chan." Shintarou mendongak dan ia lihat seseorang dengan handuk di kepalanya dan baju yang terdapat titik-titik basah (mungkin habis mandi) menaikkan dua sudut bibirnya. "Itu catatanmu, dan aku ada di halaman terakhir, kurasa. Jangan menatapku dengan aneh, ini kamar_ku _dan kemarin kamu tak ada hujan tak ada angin curhat denganku sambil menangis-nangis dan mukamu benar-benar aneh, dan kamu tertidur," orang itu meletakkan dirinya dengan santai di atas kasur.

Shintarou membuka buku itu, mencari-cari halaman terakhirnya, kemudian melihat sesosok figur yang tersenyum lebar—seakan ingin kamera mengabadikan senyumannya, tepat di bawahnya, tertulis, _"Muka yang diberikan Tuhan untuk tersenyum"_, kemudian beberapa lagi—banyak (paling banyak disana, ada tiga halaman bolak-balik, seakan Shintarou ingin tahu setiap detil, bahkan yang terkecil sekalipun, dari orang itu,) "Jadi aku ini—dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, dan kamu, pasienku—?"

"Apa lagi yang kau kumpulkan di ingatanmu hari ini?" orang itu tertawa.

"Namamu Takao Kazunari, pasienku, err, pengidap HIV stadium tiga, punya wajah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk tersenyum, mangaka, penari, dan sebabmu mengidap HIV adalah—" Shintarou mengerutkan dahi, pelan, ragu, seakan ia takut berkata salah, "Karena menerima darah yang tercemar—?"

Takao Kazunari tersentak, merebut buku kecil itu dari Shintarou, "Aku ingat kamu berjanji untuk tidak menulisnya," menggemeletukkan gigi, terdengar marah, sedih, lalu menyobek tiga halaman kertas yang mengandung informasi dari dirinya, "Jangan ingat. Jangan tulis, lupakan yang itu, dan, brengsek, kenapa kamu menulisnya untuk mengingatnya, hah, Shin-chan?" Kazunari meremas kertas itu, tekukan-tekukan iregular dan kertas yang membulat kasar, membuangnya di sembarang tempat.

Sementara Kazunari mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, Shintarou memunguti sobekan-sobekan kertas itu—mungkin untuk ditulis kembali, dan Shintarou tidak bilang,

Shintarou tidak menulis sebab Kazunari mengidap virus itu sama sekali.

* * *

Itu adalah malam yang cerah tanpa bulan, anginnya bertiup lembut, seakan mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa mati yang tenang dan damai ke alam sana, lantai delapan sekitar seratus lebih kurang sedikit dari atas tanah, seperti sepertiga jalan menuju konstelasi bintang-bintang bersinar, terlihat dekat, tetapi juga terlihat terlalu jauh, bahkan hanya untuk menggapai proxima centauri.

"Bagaimana rasanya."

"Apa?"

"Dilupakan."

"Hm, bagaimana ya?" Kazunari tersenyum, telunjuk yang berputar seperti pendulum, "Seperti dirobek dan dibuang dengan paksa, mungkin," menatap langit-langit, seperti ingin memberikan jawaban yang lebih jelas, "Kalau kamu? Bagaimana rasanya melupakan? Tanpa keinginanmu? Berkali-kali?"

Shintarou membuang nafas, terdengar lelah. "Waktu seperti berhenti. Seperti mayat. Tak bisa merasakan apapun. Tak punya memori." Tik, tok, tik, waktu berhenti dan terbalik. Sedetik seperti selamanya, dan selamanya seperti sedetik. "Dan, bagaimana rasanya mencintai." Shintarou menolak memberikan akhiran tanda tanya, mempertahankan akhiran titiknya.

"Apa itu cinta, deh, Shin-chan, aku tanya?"

Ia membetulkan kacamatanya, berpikir keras—"Entah. Sesuatu yang melibatkan perasaan, dan ingatan, mungkin."

"Tepat. Kamu tak punya ingatan. Dan apa yang kamu rasakan akan selalu terhapus saat kamu bangun dari tidur, karena itulah, kamu tak bisa mencintai, iya kan?" Tangkap dedaunan yang tertiup angin dan terbang menuju Shintarou, warnanya merah dan gelap.

"Memangnya mencintai harus dengan dua hal itu?"

"Ah, Shin-chan, coba kamu pikirkan, berapa banyak kamu tersakiti, misalnya, berapa banyak kamu menyakiti orang-orang, berapa banyak kamu bahagia, apa kamu ingat? Kamu akan melupakannya esok dan esok hari, kamu akan terbangun dan menyadari semua seolah kamu baik-baik saja,"

Jenis memori orang terbagi jadi tiga, _shut down _untuk orang mati, _sleep _untuk orang biasa, dan _restart _untuk Midorima Shintarou.

"Karena kamu—" Takao Kazunari berhenti untuk menarik nafas atau hanya sekedar mendramatisir suasana, berkata dengan nada rendah dan pelan, "tak bisa mencintai ataupun membenci."

* * *

"Shintarou, mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?" Seijuurou menjadikan (kembali) Shintarou seperti bantal, dan ia tidak protes apapun tentang kaki Shintarou yang katanya keras, matanya menyiratkan seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang mau memberitahukan rahasianya dan berlagak tidak mau. Itu adalah malam hari, Shintarou mengecek jam tangannya, menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. (Shintarou sempat bertanya mengapa Seijuurou tidak pulang, Seijuurou memprotesnya dengan implisit, berkata bahwa seolah Shintarou mengusirnya, dan Shintarou menjawab, bukan, bukan begitu—kemudian Seijuurou menambah catatan di bawah sebaris tulisan dengan akhiran spasi yang cukup panjang, "_Akashi sering menginap disini. (12/10/2013)"_) "Rahasia ini, jangan ditulis," Seijuurou menyentuh jemari panjang tangan Shintarou,

"Aku ini—mencintaimu."

* * *

Di ruangan Dokter Midorima terdapat satu vas kecil yang terisi air, berbentuk menyempit di ujung yang mampu untuk memuat satu batang mawar—dua jika tangkainya panjang, kali ini terisi oleh dua batang bunga shion yang (terlihat memiliki semburat kekuningan karena cahaya matahari yang masuk walau tak cerah,) ungu pucat seperti warna vas, walau warna vas lebih gelap, menabrak ungu dengan ungu, membuat teori bahwa Shintarou yang terlihat menyukai perpaduan warna yang pas seperti sirna.

"Apa yang lucu?" Shintarou mendengar Kazunari terbahak dengan jelas (Shintarou kan duduk di depan Kazunari, tidak mungkin tidak dengar), mukanya terlihat cukup keruh (karena ditertawakan dengan tanpa alasan, rasanya seperti dituduh yang bukan-bukan, pikirnya) dan melanjutkan menulis laporan untuknya.

Tawa Kazunari reda, dan menjelaskan, "Shin-chan-sensei, serius, bunga shion? Biasanya kan mawar putih, dimana-mana mawar putih, dasar maso," Kazunari terkikik kembali setelah kata 'maso'—

Oh, itu.

Kazunari menertawakannya hanya karena sebatang (dua) shion.

Shintarou mengambil sebatang, ujung batang itu terlihat dipotong empat puluh lima derajat, meneteskan air, satu tetes, dua, "Buat kamu," berujar, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kazunari yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka bunga." Kazunari berbohong, mana bisa dia tahu arti bunga krisan kuning jika ia tak menyukai bunga—fakta ini Shintarou dapatkan dari tulisan catatannya, oke.

"Cari artinya, bodoh." Shintarou menghela nafas pendek, sedikit tak sabaran (sok misterius, ingin Kazunari mengetahui sendiri artinya, modus kedua dari Shintarou, nama lainnya.).

"Oke. Makasih."

* * *

Kazunari tersenyum simpul, seakan tak peduli dengan kenyataan—arti bunga itu, tentu saja, Shintarou menekuni tulisan-tulisan tentang obat apa yang sebaiknya Kazunari minum, alergi yang dimilikinya, dan juga pengalamannya akan obat-obat yang sebelumnya ia konsumsi, ia berbisik hingga tak ada yang mendengar, "Kamu bohong, tapi aku akan anggap itu doa."

_Aster tataricus_, termasuk satu dari tanaman obat, berwarna ungu muda dan mempunyai nama lain "shion" dalam bahasa jepang, di dalam bahasa bunga, dia berarti '_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu.'_

* * *

Lantai itu licin namun tak membahayakan—seolah setiap saatnya dipel dengan penuh perasaan, Kazunari mengomentari Shintarou yang mencoba-coba nada, dimulai dari mi kemudian re dan do, "Tidak biasanya kamu menggunakan lagu ini, Shin-chan," sementara kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tanpa suara, jarum pendek jam menunjuk ke angka sebelas dan jarum panjang di angka tujuh. "_Romance de Amor_, he? Aku kira kamu tidak suka instrumen lagu."

Shintarou mendecak, "Aku juga suka lagu ini, dasar bodoh. Akan lebih baik bagi kita berdua jika aku tidak memainkan _Fur Elise_."

"Bilang saja takut," Kazunari menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku tahu kamu sedang galau jauh-jauh-jaaaaauh di dalam hatimu, iya kan, mengaku saja!" Itu bukan sebuah keseriusan, bukan juga canda dari nadanya, namun Shintarou menghentikan penggalan lagu itu disaat Kazunari bersiap, membuat sebuah pertanyaan yang tertahan dari Kazunari mengingat Shintarou melihat tuts hitam dan putih dengan sebegitunya—

"Kamu benar. Aku sedang menggalaukan sesuatu." Shintarou menjawab dengan jujur, sesuatu yang mengejutkan Kazunari, lebih-lebih dengan serentetan kalimat di bawahnya, "Aku sedang mengira-ira berdasarkan reaksi pikiranku, bisa jadi ini salah, tapi—"

Diiringi dengan satu dentingan mi dan musik yang mulai Shintarou mainkan juga Kazunari yang 'memasuki arena', suara itu keluar dengan lancar dari kedua belah bibirnya, "Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

* * *

Kazunari tertawa keras, keterkejutan, kesenangan, kesedihan, kepedihan, semuanya terdengar menjadi satu, Shintarou mengetahuinya. "Menyedihkan. Menyedihkan. Dilihat dari manapun, ini, aku, dan kamu menyedihkan." Menari sendirian tanpa iringan musik, mengitari piano dan Shintarou yang terpaku, tak bisa menggerakkan jemarinya karena suatu tekanan dan kekagetan yang besar.

_Sissonne_ dan _fouetté en tourant_ mengelilinginya dan Shintarou memutuskan menatap lurus, dilema antara ingin dan tidak dalam mengejar gerakan Kazunari yang indah, "Kamu jangan membuatku senang, oke. Besok aku akan dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit dan dengan teganya kamu mengatakan itu, Shin-chan." Di hadapannya, Kazunari menutup matanya (hei, hati-hati, kamu bisa menabrak piano, sebenarnya Shintarou ingin bilang begitu), "Aku nggak akan lupa. Aku nggak bisa lupa. Dan kamu nggak akan ingat, nggak bisa ingat. Kamu jahat. Pembohong."

"Aku jujur." Menelan ludah, menekan tuts yang pas dan melodi yang pantas untuk Kazunari.

"Kepalamu rusak." Kazunari mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher dan pundak Shintarou, wangi Shintarou terasa seperti jeruk nipis, "Kepalamu rusak, lalalala, kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau itu perasaanmu? Memangnya kamu tidak merasa kalau aku ini asing, hei, orang yang kamu baru kenal beberapa jam lalu, kamu persilakan masuk dengan gampang, menari dengan alunan pianomu?"

"Kepalaku memang rusak," Shintarou menghela nafas, memegang kedua tangan Kazunari yang mengalunginya, membenarkan kebenaran yang seolah bagai tombak tak terlihat yang menusuknya dalam, "Dan kamu entah kenapa tidak cukup kuat untuk tetap menempel di ingatanku, tidak seperti beberapa orang,"

"Ya, ya, tidak seperti Generasi Keajaibanmu. Aku tahu."

"Dengarkan dulu, bodoh." Shintarou menggeletakkan kepalanya di atas piano, secara mengherankan kacamata itu tidak pernah tergencet terlalu parah dan mengakibatkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, semisal patah dan Shintarou harus berakhir dengan meraba apapun untuk berjalan dengan benar, "Tapi kamu tidak pernah terlalu asing untuk aku kenali."

* * *

Bulan terakhir dalam musim gugur di depan mata, November tertawa lebar di hadapan mata, maka jam satu siang terasa seperti jam lima sore pada musim panas, matahari seolah kabur dari belahan bumi utara dan membiarkannya menggigil kedinginan dan takut akan kegelapan, sementara ruangan itu terang, layaknya sekumpulan cahaya yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan.

Shintarou mengetuk meja dengan pensil dan menimbulkan suara yang (sangat) mengganggu, Kazunari pun (terlihat) tak keberatan dengan itu, memainkan kelopak bunga mawar putih dengan usil, antara iya dan tidak dalam mencabut kelopak bunga putih itu.

"Jangan rusak bunga itu." Shintarou memperingatkan dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau begitu, hentikan tingkahmu. Itu mengganggu."

"Cih." Shintarou mendecak dan menghentikannya, nyatanya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dan sesi pemeriksaan hari ini terasa monoton.

Menit (berharga) mereka habiskan untuk terdiam, seperti mengabaikan batas waktu Shintarou untuk mengingat, ini adalah sesi terakhir Shintarou hari ini dan Shintarou mengantuk sekali, tetapi pasiennya yang ini membuat dirinya entah mengapa tak ingin tertidur (selamanya) untuk mengingat kembali, ada yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya ketika ia membayangkan ia akan melupakan pasiennya yang ini. Itu bukan lagu pengantar tidur karena mendengar Takao Kazunari yang menyandarkan kepalanya di meja seraya menatapnya itu bertanya, matanya terbuka sepenuhnya,

"Shin-chan-_sensei_, menurutmu, aku bisa sembuh tidak?"

Retoris, retoris, retoris—Shintarou menggumamkan hal itu berulangkali dalam pikirannya, itu pertanyaan yang membuatnya—sebagai dokter, sebagai _Midorima Shintarou_ berada dalam posisi dilema, karena bukan tugas dokter untuk menghancurkan mental (dan atau harapan) pasien dengan kejujuran pahit, dan bukan juga tugas seorang dokter untuk mengatakan kebohongan manis yang akan menjadi racun ketika pasien mengetahui kebenarannya, dengan kata lain, jawaban yang jujur adalah tidak, dan jawaban yang bohong adalah ya.

"Kamu tahu istilah 'manusia berusaha, Tuhan yang memutuskan'?" sebenarnya itu adalah motonya, dan bukan istilah siapapun melainkan dirinya, Shintarou berpikir bahwa dengan cara ini lebih baik—mengambil jalan tengahnya, "Kau tahu, bisa jadi Tuhan akan mengabulkan permohonanmu setelah kau mengeluarkan semua usahamu."

Kazunari menyeringai, "Lalu, apa? Buktinya dulu kamu membawa barang peruntunganmu—sekarang juga masih, dan kamu terbentur lantai arena dan mendapat amnesia, kemudian kita, para reguler Shuutoku kalah, kan?" Yang ada dan tersisa di sana hanyalah detikan jam yang terdengar mengerikan, penghangat yang disetel dengan suhu tak terlalu tinggi yang memperdengarkan suara dengungan halus, "Meskipun kita berusaha, bukan berarti takdir akan membuat pengecualian untukku dan tersenyum padaku."

"Kalau begitu mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu."

"Sialan." Ia lihat orang di hadapannya tersenyum dengan tatapan nyalang, "Tapi kamu memang benar, karena aku hanya seonggok halaman yang dicoret-coret dengan buruk, kamu akan melupakanku lagi, nanti."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti mentalmu."

"Minta maaflah dengan cara yang benar."

"Diam." Ini bukan sejenis keheningan yang menyakitkan dan hitam karena Kazunari tersenyum lebar dan Shintarou tetap membuat kedua belah bibir mereka terkatup dan membuat segaris datar, namun ada segaris tipis rona merah yang mungkin tanda maaf yang (sangat) sulit terucap dari Shintarou, "Katanya semua penyakit punya obat, kecuali kematian. Makanya aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk semua pasienku, aku tak pernah sudi makan gaji buta, apa aku pernah bilang sebelumnya?"

"Aku tahu."

Itu bukanlah janji karena sewajarnya Shintarou mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk semua pasiennya, karena itu kewajibannya, dan satu titik di pikiran yang mengendalikan semua dirinya berkata bahwa mungkin, jika Kazunari menghilang, ia akan menangis meraung-raung di kamarnya, hari itu dan hari esok, dengan alasan yang ia lupakan.

* * *

"Shintarou." Akashi Seijuurou mengeluarkan suaranya, yang lebih seperti bisikan yang mengalir indah, seperti embun yang jatuh di pagi hari, bukan seperti hujan yang berkumpul dan membasahi bumi dengan suara deras, "Sembuhkan aku." Seijuurou memerintahnya seolah ia adalah tabib pribadinya, namun ada yang salah dengan cara Seijuurou dalam membahasakan perintahnya.

"Hah? Memangnya kau sakit apa?" Ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Lagian, apa-apaan dengan kamu ini, Akashi." —sewajarnya orang yang meminta pertolongan adalah bukan seperti Seijuurou yang menahan Shintarou dibawahnya, dengan satu tangan yang menahan dua (Shintarou malu kepada dirinya sendiri, bukannya Seijuurou lebih _kecil_ darinya dari mana-mana, dari mana dia dapat kekuatan sebesar ini?), dan Shintarou merasa gelap (lampu, mana lampu—), Seijuurou menghentikannya.

"Aku sakit hati." Dengan senyuman gula kapas Seijuurou berkata, mengabaikan ruangan yang gelap dan Shintarou yang tak mengerti apapun tentang yang Seijuurou maksudkan, sementara Seijuurou meneruskan, "Makanya sembuhkan aku."

"Lepaskan aku. Aku tak bisa memeriksamu jika kau tak melepaskanku."

"Maksudku, Shintarou, kenapa kamu selalu begini?" Senyuman gula kapas itu bertambah tipis, (demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang itu memenangkan sebuah pertarungan kekuatan?) dan Seijuurou seperti bintang super raksasa yang meledak, yang menyisakan bintang kerdil yang (katanya) sesendok teh materialnya mempunyai massa sekitar lima ton, "Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya, apakah kamu menyukaiku?"

"Dalam hal apa?" Shintarou mendesah lelah, seperti keluhan, "Apa hubungan ini dengan kau ingin diobati?"

"Banyak."

Shintarou menunggu kata selanjutnya dari Seijuurou, tetapi ia tidak cukup sabar untuk mengatakannya, "Cepat katakan."

"Aku sakit hati. Obatnya adalah cintamu untuk hari ini."

"Hah?"

Inginnya Shintarou mengurut keningnya atas tindakan tidak rasional Seijuurou, tetapi tangannya masih tertahan dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, tetapi dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, ia adalah tikus yang siap dimangsa kucing lucu yang menyeringai, "Shintarou, kau menguji kesabaranku. Pokoknya aku akan mencintaimu hari ini, setelah itu tidurlah, maka aku akan sembuh."

Shintarou mengerti, Shintarou mengerti sekarang, apa yang dimaksud Seijuurou dan ia tak bermaksud membiarkan lelaki bermata merah sewarna darah itu berlaku seenaknya, hei, dia tuan rumah dan bukan tempat lelaki merah itu untuk berlaku sesukanya, "Tidak." Ia menolaknya dengan tegas.

Ada catatan di ujung sana, tertulis bahwa "Menolak Akashi, dia akan memaksa sampai dapat." Shintarou tidak mengingatnya dan tidak melihatnya sekarang, namun terlihat jelas bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan fatal, batu jade bertemu rubi, yang ia pikirkan—kemarahan Seijuurou tak datang, hanya setitik air, "Hari ini saja."

"Kamu menyedihkan, Akashi." Shintarou menghela nafas pendek, "Ini bukan kamu dan kamu yang lain, tahu." Shintarou tak melepaskan diri, karena bisa jadi Seijuurou memiliki alasan untuk bertingkah aneh seperti itu, dan diluar dugaan, Seijuurou menyetujuinya,

"Memang." Genggaman Seijuurou mengerat, "Yang membuatku begini itu kamu."

Shintarou bukannya mau, bukan juga tak keberatan, tetapi ekspresi yang secara implisit diperlihatkan dari kontur wajah sempurna Seijuurou seperti mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou _lelah_. Maka Shintarou membiarkannya—

* * *

_Hari ini, hari ini saja, biarkan aku mencintaimu._

* * *

"Shin-chan, kamu kenapa?"  
"Pinggangku sakit."

Itu hari minggu yang payah (karena Shintarou bangun dengan terlentang, baju yang lengkap dan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang pinggang bagian bawahnya, entah kenapa) dan Shintarou membukakan pintu dengan langkah tertatih—sumpah, sakit sekali—dan menemukan tubuh seorang yang berdiri dan tersenyum riang dengan kertas-kertas yang diapit di tangan kanan, dia asing, tetapi Shintarou telah mengambil kembali ingatan temporernya melalui catatannya—dia Takao Kazunari.

"Sakit?" Kazunari menyilangkan kedua kakinya bak raja, senyuman riang berganti cengiran mesum, "Apa hayo." Kata-kata itu diucap dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Mana tahu."

"Shin-chan jahat."

"Terserah."

Kazunari menangkap sepintas catatan oranye yang ditempel dibawahnya catatan kecil berwarna putih yang tertempel di lorong menuju ruangan dalam, seperti jimat penangkal malapetaka saja, "Itu, kenapa kau taruh disitu?"

"Pengingat supaya aku harus berusaha agar kembali mengingat." Shintarou memalingkan wajah, "Aku harus mengingat semuanya. Buat kamu, buatku sendiri." Itu tidak bohong.

"Kamu berusaha membunuhku pelan-pelan."

"Mana mungkin."

Dalam keadaan begini Shintarou benar-benar benci jika disuruh duduk—sakitnya luar biasa—dan memilih bertanya, "Kenapa kau memberikanku catatan itu?"

"Tiga kali." Kazunari meletakkan penanya dan mendengus, "Kamu bertanya padaku tiga kali."

"Dan aku lupa, _Kazunari_."

Shintarou tak tahu apa yang gatal mendorongnya untuk memanggil Kazunari dengan nama depannya—dan wajah terkejut Kazunari yang kemudian dilapisi dengan senyuman cokelat hangat (enak diminum ditengah kedinginan), mendorong Kazunari untuk bercerita, "Saat itu temanmu yang si raksasa itu meninggal. Kamu menangis tanpa suara di pelukanku dan airmata yang meleleh deras di musim panas, bertanya apakah kamu akan melupakanku dan akan terbangun seolah bukan apa-apa—aku pindah dari Shuutoku karena alasan orangtuaku, oke—dan berbisik kamu menyukaiku padahal kamu telah melupakanku jadi aku tidak tahu kamu jujur atau tidak, dan aku tahu kamu terlalu terpukul untuk menuliskan kalau temanmu itu sudah mati, sudah tidak ada—

Aku serius berharap bahwa kamu tak akan melupakanku lagi."

Diantara pinggang yang sakit, aroma kayu manis ruangan, Kazunari yang terdiam dan catatan yang tertempel seperti jimat, Shintarou membisikkan kata maaf yang kebas dan kata maaf yang hilang ditelan kegelapan.

* * *

Di akhir musim gugur, angin akan menjadi beribu kali lebih ganas dan kejam, juga cepat, matahari bepergian ke belahan bumi selatan seperti mencintainya lebih dari belahan bumi utara, terang memendek dan kegelapan memanjang, namun putih salju akan turun dan mewarnai langit yang dominan gelap, sementara Shintarou meraba-raba ingatannya yang terjatuh dalam tartarus dan Kazunari yang mengais tanah untuk mendapatkan waktu lebih panjang.

* * *

A/N: iya saya tahu ini ga ada gregetnya sama sekali saya tahu ini ooc tingkat dewa saya tahu ini jelek banget dan ini serentetan pernyataan cinta dari Seijuurou ke Shintarou dan pernyataan suka secara ragunya Shintarou ke Kazunari saya tahu ini jelek amat sih huuhuhuhuhu jadi lempari saya ember gapapa :'''''') chapter ini fokus ke keterbatasannya Shintarou, jadi, yaaaaa maaf /dibuang/ judul chapter menandakan fokus cerita, walau cuma disebutin sekilas /apasih /namanya bukan fokus lah/ saya tau juga yang Shintarou ngegalauin Atsushi juga aneh, kesannya maksa banget /dilempar maafkan saya juga udah bikin Atsushi mati huhuhuhu saya cinta Atsushi kok serius ;wwwwwwwwww; saya ga ngerti lagi saya nulis apa babai saya mau ujian dulu hahahaha jadi chapter 4nya insya Allah mundur dua minggu lebih #bukanpembelaandiri #dibuang

P.S: Seijuurou bukan penggangguuuuuuu ;;;;;wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww;;;;;;

P.S.S: "Melihat wajahku yang agung seperti ini, kekalahan kalian sudah dapat dipastikan." CUIH SEIJUUROU PEDENYA KEBANGETAAAAAAAAN ;;;;;;;;;;;

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4~


	5. besok

mementomoria

pair: takao/midorima, akashi/midorima/akashi  
genre: romance, angst, tragedy  
rate: pg-13  
wordcounts: 5.501  
length: 4/5  
warning: semi-canon, future!AU, bl, what is ic, ada oc nyempil dikit, perannya ga terlalu nganu kok /heah  
summary: memori shintarou seperti setelan film yang rusak, yang tak dapat melaju kedepan dan kembali di titik yang sama.

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

Sinar matahari menelisik dari celah gorden yang satu-dua senti jaraknya, berusaha menembus menuju mata yang tertutup kelopaknya, berubah menjadi pancaran yang menyilaukan di matanya dan satu, dua, berubah menjadi refleksi dari kamar yang tidak dikenal olehnya. Ia meraba kasurnya, mencoba mencari kacamata karena pandangannya begitu kabur, sekejap kemudian dia melihat dinding kamar itu yang dipenuhi oleh catatan-catatan berwarna hijau.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengapa ia berakhir disini, padahal seingatnya kemarin ia baru bertanding melawan sekolah Rakuzan, dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit, melindungi perasaannya dari gelapnya kemalangan, dari perihnya melupakan, Shintarou memijak lantai dan badannya yang limbung ka rena tergerak tepat setelah membuka mata membuatnya terjatuh dan kepalanya yang membentur lantai terasa sangat sakit, kemudian ia seperti disadarkan sepenuhnya bahwa inilah dunia, inilah _Midorima Shintarou,_ yang bangun dengan secarik ingatan yang samar.

Shintarou meraba-raba dinding penuh kertas-kertasnya dengan menyedihkan, berusaha mengumpulkan seketika ingatannya disaat ia belum benar-benar sadar—kemudian ada diantara hijau kumpulan kecil violet, seperti foto _Aster tataricus_ yang terpajang dalam foto kalendernya, warna ungu pudar yang tak menusuk mata, tanpa tanggal dan tahun seolah sang penulis tak ingin dikenali—_"Disini aku bertanya dengan candaan apakah aku boleh menularimu dan dengan tegas kamu jawab tidak pada suatu malam; momen itu adalah momen yang hangat."_ Kemudian pada jajaran 'ingatan terpentingnya', "_Kamu memintaku untuk menulisi tentang aku dan kamu dari sisiku, oke. Dan yang terpenting, aku ambil catatan dengan warna ungu karena ungu adalah warna bunga shion."_

Mengerutkan dahi, Shintarou yang merasakan badannya sudah mulai terambil alih oleh kesadaran mulai penuhnya menjelajahi kamarnya, terfokus pada keingintahuan mencari, menggali lebih dalam apa yang catatan ungu aneh itu tulis—atau orang yang menuliskannya, hanya saja kerumunan ungu itu benar-benar sulit untuk dicari—seandainya ada lebih, tertempel di sisi bawah lemari yang terdekat dengan ranjangnya, tetapi itu putih polos, jadi Shintarou rasa bukan, "_Di sini, aku mencintaimu."_

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya, dan tersenyum lebar padanya ketika ia membuka pintunya, membawa satu catatan ungu pudar lagi, yang tertulis, "_Takao Kazunari, seharusnya aku tak perlu mengenalkan diriku kembali karena kau pasti punya catatan tentangku dan kau sudah berjanji untuk tak melupakanku, oke, jadi ini yang terakhir. Jangan pasang wajah bingung," _sampai disitu orang yang ia harus sedikit menunduk untuk menatap matanya melanjutkan, "Karena ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku mengenalkan diri, dan, katakan halo padaku?"

Sementara orang itu tersenyum lebar, keinginan untuk memanggil satpam penjaga apartemen—atau polisi untuk mengusir orang asing yang menulis hal-hal aneh di kamarnya itu memuncak di kepalanya.

Orang itu asing, tetapi kontur wajahnya yang terdiri dari wajah tampan yang lelah dan bibir kehitaman (dan gigi yang menguning, efek rokok, mungkin) yang seolah diciptakan Tuhan untuk tersenyum itu tidak sebegitu asing, ia hampir mengenalinya, mungkin, namun itu seperti deja vecu, tertahan (atau dibuang) seketika dari otak, dan lagi, sesuatu yang memerintahkannya berkata "Halo," itu benar, karena nada itu tak terasa aneh, barangkali ia telah mengatakannya berkali-kali, barangkali karena ada tali serupa benang berwarna merah yang mengikat mereka berdua.

* * *

4th chapter: besok

* * *

Tanggalan berkata bahwa November menjelang akhir: ucapkan selamat tinggal pada musim gugur yang suram dan katakan halo pada musim dingin yang lebih-lebih menusuk dan mencekam di balik putih salju yang indah. Hendaknya Shintarou ingin liburan—tetapi pikiran itu selalu ditepisnya, hei, mestinya ia tak berpikir begitu karena ia harus pergi setiap hari, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam bukan hanya dia, namun rumah sakit itu selalu ramai dengan para pasien yang berharap kesembuhan dari tabib modern.

Shintarou memandangi kasurnya, ada sedikit bercak merah yang mengering di sana, jadi ia berpikir apakah itu karena ia tak sengaja melukai dirinya atau batuk darah (jangan amini pilihan terakhir, tolong) di hari sebelumnya, jadi Shintarou membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri agar segera mencucinya.

Pintu diketuk berulang-ulang, ia seperti terasa diburu dan ia tidak terlalu menyukainya, namun ia tetap datang secepat mungkin (tidak secepat kilat, tetapi langkah kaki panjangnya membantunya untuk bergerak lebih cepat) dan menemukan sesosok lelaki seperempat abad dikurangi satu atau dua tahun berambut sewarna buah ceri dan mata mengintimidasi sewarna rambut, ia temukan dirinya terdiam saat lelaki itu—Akashi Seijuurou berujar, "Kamu lama, Shintarou."

Midorima Shintarou menarik nafas lega seperti dia dapat kabur setelah diburu oleh para _debt collector _dan tak menemukannya, "Kau bisa langsung masuk, kau tahu," katanya dengan lelah.

Tetapi Seijuurou menolak, dengan cara tetap berdiri di depan pintu, Shintarou tahu ia tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya keluar.

Ada yang aneh dari Seijuurou: mata monokrom itu sedikit redup walau masih tajam, lelah yang dibungkus dalam balutan tegak badan yang mengumbarkan diri sebagai 'Aku yang sempurna.'

Seijuurou bahkan tak menyentuh lengan Shintarou sama sekali—Shintarou rasa itu sedikit aneh, karena yang ia pikir adalah kemungkinan bahwa Seijuurou suka menyeret orang yang terlihat lamban, hei, sadistik murni (terlihat dari tatapan mata dan morfologi dan tingkah laku, tentu) seperti Seijuurou tak akan segan untuk melukai orang demi tujuannya. Ia lihat Seijuurou mengarahkan matanya menuju pemandangan yang ada di horizon di jauh sana dan pemandangan di bawahnya—menuju pemandangan yang juga dilihat oleh Shintarou, ada terlalu banyak yang bisa dikenang hanya dengan pemandangan lembayung senja di akhir musim gugur, trotoar dan jalan menanjak landai yang sepi namun ramai.

"Shin. Ta. Rou." Seijuurou memanggil namanya dengan terpatah-patah, seperti nada stakato (Shintarou tahu itu pernah terjadi, karena stakato itu tidak asing) yang dibunyikan dengan ancaman, hei, aneh sekali jika itu malah terdengar indah di telinganya, ayolah, setidaknya dia bukan masokis, seingatnya. "Tiga minggu kedepan, mau lihat salju pertama denganku? Peramal cuacaku bilang tiga minggu dari sekarang salju pertama akan turun." Shintarou (merasa) melihat anak kecil berwajah Seijuurou yang meminta padanya.

Shintarou mengangguk, toh tidak ada acara apapun yang ia buat pada tiga minggu kedepan, di tanggal

dua puluh Desember.

* * *

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Shintarou menatap kesal pada seseorang yang tengah berbaring di tempat kosong yang hanya terisi piano, mengentakkan kesepuluh jarinya kepada sembarang tuts—menghasilkan nada sumbang, lalu menghampiri dia yang terlihat pucat dan lelah, namun anehnya ia tetap dapat tersenyum riang, menenangkannya yang (aslinya panik setingkat dewa) berusaha menahan muka pokernya, memilih berjongkok di sebelahnya.

Baru saja mereka—atau hanya seseorang yang berbaring itu—menari-nari, meluapkan segala sesak yang menembus di dada dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh: seperti tubuh yang sekarat saat sang jantung tertusuk timah hitam maupun putih berukuran kecil yang bergerak memutar dalam garis lurus konstan, di antara lagu yang sedih disana perasaan yang indah, di antara harapan disana kebohongan, (Orang itu berkata dengan terengah tepat setelah dentingan piano terakhir habis, "Setelah ini aku tidak akan menari lagi."

Shintarou menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya, ada rusak dan sedih ditutup-tutupi di sana, "Kalau begitu malam ini adalah malam terakhir aku bisa mengingatmu menari," dan Shintarou ingat ia menggumam bahwa ia akan begadang kembali, suatu kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali dilakukannya, mengingat ada beban yang terus menerus menggelayutinya tanpa ia tahu.

"Menari dan dikejar _deadline_ manga itu melelahkan, tahu. Ditambah kondisiku, aku tidak bisa meminta lebih."

Itu adalah kejujuran yang sakit, hei, bukankah kebohongan putih itu diperbolehkan—Shintarou benar-benar ingin berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak ingin ia meninggalkannya di belakang dalam perputaran waktu, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan orang itu dalam putaran memorinya dan ia benar-benar _ingin_ mengingatnya lebih lama, bukankah semua orang yang memiliki amnesia sepertinya akan berpikiran sama?)

Orang itu menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menghilangkan kesempatan untuk menatap dalam kepada mata hitam ke-abu-abuan iu. Takao Kazunari tertawa lebar, "Untuk berpikir tentang malam terakhir aku menari dan malam terakhir kamu akan mengingatku hari ini, ya, aku cuma berpikir kalau aku hanya tak ingin malam yang seperti ini berakhir."

"Hah? Jangan sok sentimentil." Shintarou mendengus, namun toh ia membiarkan dirinya berbaring di sebelah Kazunari, menikmati detik-detik terakhir November dan tetangga sebelah (terdengar sampai sini) mengucapkan dengan riang, selamat datang Desember!

Detik itu, bagi mereka bahagia adalah sederhana: Shintarou dan Kazunari, dan mimpi yang memberi harapan untuk esok hari.

"Tiap awal bulan kebanyakan orang mengharapkan sesuatu," Kazunari mendongak ke atas, lampu temaram dan yang ia lihat hanyalah langit-langit berwarna suram. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kazunari—dua puluh senti, mengamati betapa garis-garis muka itu terlihat indah, namun tertutup oleh pahitnya lelah dan tersamar oleh bibir yang menghitam akibat rokok, "Menurutmu bagaimana? Apakah aku harus mengharapkan sesuatu?"

Shintarou menutup matanya, mencerna dengan dalam di setiap hirupan oksigen dan hembusan karbon dioksida kalimat penuh harapan itu, "Itu terserah kamu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa. " Merasa kurang nyaman, ia melepas kacamatanya dan menaruh di sampingnya, walau kabur yang dilihatnya bukan bayangan menurut hukum fisika, Kazunari hanya perlu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta banyak hal," Kazunari tertawa pelan, "Satu, hati Midorima Shintarou, dua, aku ingin sembuh, tiga, jika aku tidak sembuh, jangan biarkan aku mati terlalu cepat," dia mengatakannya dengan tenang sementara Shintarou hanya bisa mematung, karena permintaan itu terasa menyedihkan, sarat keputusasaan dan Shintarou takut jika semua tak terkabulkan.

Kata-kata selanjutnya tak Shintarou dengar, karena itu hanya berbasis bisikan-bisikan lirih, dan Shintarou tak mempermasalahkannya karena bukan doa namanya jika tak rahasia.

Perasaan itu ada kembali di dirinya: ia melangkah menyusuri pantai dengan matanya yang kabur, mendapat pencerahan seolah-olah fajar sedang menyingsing dan itu adalah jam lima pagi, ia melihat seseorang di sana menatap pantai kemudian melambai-lambai memanggil namanya dengan riang, apa ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, atau hanya deja vu? Ia menggerakkan sedikit jemari kakinya dan mendadak ia merasa menyapukan kakinya di atas pasir putih lembut yang seperti hamparan kain sutra dingin.

Dari mana dia mendapatkan perasaan itu, bukannya ia melupakan semuanya, ia mendengar kembali Kazunari berkata pelan, "Aku ingin satu kesempatan lagi untuk hidup lebih lama."

* * *

"Kemana pemikiran-pemikiran ketika dilupakan?" Suhu bermain-main dengan angin untuk membuat udara lebih dingin, sementara hujan turun dengan deras, pertanyaan Kazunari nyaris tergerus hujan.

"Nggak tahu. Pergi, mungkin."

"Jangan ambigu. Lebih jelas, dong."

"Harusnya bagaimana?"

"Lebih jelas."

Shintarou biarkan angin memeluknya, dingin menusuknya dan hujan mencumbunya lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar, kacamatanya berembun dan penglihatan tidak lagi menjadi jelas, Shintarou tidak memedulikannya, kenyataan jauh lebih dingin dan menusuk dari angin dan hujan, rambut hijau itu sedikit basah, mendesah, dan berujar, "Mereka mati."

"Kalau begitu pikiran-pikiranmu tentangku bereinkarnasi setiap hari, bukankah begitu?" Senyuman Kazunari tulus, kemudian mematikan rokok yang tinggal setengah, oranye kuning api padam dan menyisakan abu-abu material hancur. "Jangan biarkan aku mati. Shin-chan, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau takkan melupakanku."

"Aku janji. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

Ada saatnya kebohongan terasa tidak terlalu sakit dibanding kebenaran, kali ini cukup sakit untuk merobek Shintarou menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Mungkin kebohongan (besar) ini akan menghibur Kazunari. Mungkin juga tidak.

"Apa kamu akan mencintaiku besok, dan besoknya lagi, dan selamanya?"

"Tentu."

"Ini janji?"

"Bukan. Ini sumpah."

"Oke."

"Aku akan mengingatmu besok, dan aku akan mencintaimu selamanya."

Kazunari tertawa, kemudian ia menarik _scrapbook_ ingatan Shintarou, kertas itu berwarna hijau dan ia menggambar sebatang aster, lalu ia menulis: "_Kamu pernah memanggilku dengan 'Kazunari', dan kamu juga pernah mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku_—_jadi, jangan lupakan aku, ya! xD_", menulisnya sekecil mungkin dan Shintarou menggumam sebal pada tiga hal: bunga aster, tanda seru dan _emoticon_nya, mereka berguling di atas lereng kebohongan dengan damai, jika kebohongan adalah rasa sakit, Kazunari terbentuk dari mereka, dan mungkin sedikit bohong tidak terlalu salah.

* * *

"Midorima-kun!" Sosok paruh baya itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas, melambaikan salah satu tangannya tanda meminta Shintarou untuk tetap diam di tempat (bisa jadi karena kaki Shintarou yang memungkinkannya berjalan dengan cepat), Shintarou tersenyum artifisial: bukan palsu dan bukan asli, hanya dibuat sekedar untuk basa-basi.

"Ya? Ada apa, Fujiwara-sensei?" Shintarou menjaga kesopanannya, karena ia bukan tipe yang akan melanggar peraturan dan bersikap seenaknya.

Pagi itu cerah dan angin menusuk, suatu paradoks yang nyata, jam sepuluh pagi seharusnya diisi dengan cuaca yang mulai menghangat, menghangatkan hati yang membeku, melelehkan tatapan es dan tanpa ampun. "Hasil tes terakhir untuk pasienmu sudah keluar, aku membawakannya untukmu." Fujiwara bekerja di bagian laboratorium untuk menelaah keadaan pasien dari sampel-sampel yang ada, Shintarou cukup mengenalnya dan cukup berharga baginya untuk ditulisnya di catatannya, barangkali karena para pasiennya harus menjalani serangkaian tes karena keadaan.

Shintarou membungkuk hormat dan sebagai tanda terima kasih, "Terima kasih, _sensei_!" Mengambilnya dari Fujiwara dan membungkuk kembali, segera melangkah dengan cepat, tes itu milik seorang pasiennya dan ia tak bisa tidak penasaran, rasanya ingin sekali dan sekaligus takut untuk mengetahuinya secepat mungkin, ia bisa membukanya dengan tenang, namun ini bukanlah suatu hal yang dijelaskan dengan logika.

Shintarou melakukannya lagi diam diam; begadang, menahan dirinya dari kantuk dengan cangkir kopi hangat dan pertandingan basket, ia ingat bagaimana ia bersumpah akan mengingat Kazunari dan mencintainya, dan ia sama sekali tak merasa berat untuk begadang, barangkali karena perasaannya, _(otaknya rusak, namun hatinya tidak)._ Ia ingat bagaimana tarian itu tetap kuat, namun ada kesan 'melepas semuanya untuk yang terakhir kali' yang terukir keras di sana.

Ia tak menyesal sama sekali untuk mengingat malam itu, meskipun begitu, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang menyakitkan jika diingat, apakah ia akan menulisnya sebagai buah pemikirannya di catatannya. Midorima Shintarou mencermati kertas itu perlahan, sebelum petir di pagi hari menyambarnya, hangus.

"Apa-apaan..."

* * *

Sesi pemeriksaan kali ini berisi keheningan, jam yang berdetik mendominasi aura, Shintarou menunduk, menjaga dirinya dari lelah yang menyiksa dan Kazunari menatapnya tanpa mengerti harus memulai percakapan dengan apa.

"Matamu benar-benar merah." Kazunari berkata, dan Shintarou mendongak untuk menatapnya, Kazunari tidak berbohong, jika saat ini Shintarou menatap cermin, matanya benar-benar merah seperti kurang tidur, (tadi pagi beberapa rekannya menanyai hal yang sama, dan terkejut karena Shintarou mengenal mereka tanpa membuka catatan) dan Shintarou memaksakan sebuah cengiran bangga.

"Aku ingat kamu. Aku ingat janji kita, aku ingat aku bilang kalau aku akan mencintaimu selamanya." Shintarou senang melihat kilat kaget di wajah Kazunari, tanpa menyadari sendiri bahwa caranya mengatakannya adalah semenyedihkan anak kurang perhatian yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dengan hal-hal yang destruktif bagi dirinya sendiri, "Aku bisa mengingatmu."

Mungkin Kazunari mengerti apa yang Shintarou lakukan karena senyuman dan kekagetan itu meredup, "Shin-chan, kamu nggak bisa selamanya begini, memaksakan dirimu untuk nggak tidur itu sudah cukup keterlaluan..."

"Nggak tidur lebih baik daripada melupakanmu."

Shintarou menunduk kembali, tangannya menggenggam gulungan kertas, nyaris menekuknya secara iregular, dan Kazunari menyadarinya.

"Itu hasil pemeriksaanku?" Kazunari memintanya dan Shintarou semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Berikan."

Ia menegarkan hatinya, mungkin, dan ia memberikannya. "Seharusnya aku memberikannya padamu minggu depan." Beberapa saat ia lihat Kazunari menekuninya, untuk melihat luka yang sama, tidak, bahkan lebih perih tertera jelas di wajahnya, karena ketikan yang tertera di sana, juga coretan pengesahan dari laboratorium memberikan kebenaran yang tak tertolak.

"... Berapa lama aku bertahan, maksudku, jika tanpa obat?" Kazunari berkata pelan, seolah sudah bersiap untuk itu, kenyataannya semua menghunjam di dadanya tanpa ampun, menodai harapannya untuk hidup lebih lama, mematahkan keinginan Shintarou untuk lebih lama berusaha untuk mendapatkan memorinya yang terjatuh, semuanya terasa konyol, konyol.

(Shintarou berpikir, mengapa perasaan ini ada dan mengapa mereka harus bersama untuk berpisah, melupakan dan dilupakan?)

"Paling lama, sembilan koma dua—bulan..." Derak pahit dan getar suara Shintarou tak membuatnya lebih baik, toh ia tahu bahunya sedikit bergetar dan ia tak mungkin terlihat lemah di depan pasiennya sendiri, berdoa-doa, berharap pada apapun, _siapapun_, jangan ambil Kazunari, jangan ambil dia. Dia masih harus hidup. "Satu, atau dua tahun, bisa juga lebih jika dengan obat," Shintarou menambahkan dengan suara yang makin pelan, dua puluh atau tiga puluh desibel.

Tawa itu menyakitkan, Kazunari tertawa dengan sakit, apakah untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, apakah untuk sekedar menghitung jika ia ada, dan kapan hari-hari yang tersisa untuknya. "Ha, lihat, bahkan aku percaya jika ada takdir di sana mereka tak akan membiarkanku hidup lebih.. lama.." Shintarou menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menolak Kazunari untuk melihat wajahnya yang memalukan.

"Aku.." Shintarou tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali, bahunya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Shin-chan-sensei, kamu nangis." Mungkin ada airmata yang terlihat dari matanya, atau ia belum cukup menunduk, atau ada tetes yang terjatuh di atas kertas, Kazunari mungkin tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri dari kesenangan dimana ia melihatnya menangis, pengalihan isu dari rasa sakit dan kenyataan, pembangunan brutal kenyataan dari mimpi yang membuai.

"Pfft. Nggak mungkin." Midorima Shintarou berusaha mengeluarkan suara tawa sinis yang, ironisnya, membuat airmatanya semakin mendesak keluar dan suaranya yang semakin terpecah, mata merah dan airmata bukan kombinasi yang indah.

"Aku akan mati."

Shintarou menggeleng kuat-kuat, membuang semua ego dan harga dirinya untuk menangis hari ini, menjawab, "Aku nggak mau kau mati—setidaknya dalam waktu dekat, kamu akan hidup lebih lama—" Shintarou tersedak kata-katanya, sulit menjawab kata saat fisik sedang menahan tangisan, "Perasaan ini, sebagai dokter, sebagai Midorima Shintarou—"_ yang berhasil mengingatmu tanpa catatan, _dan Kazunari menggumam perih, bohong, bohong, semuanya bohong, _ini adalah lelucon terhebat sepanjang sejarah._

Bahkan ketika ia kembali dari rumah sakit dan membuang dirinya di kasurnya setelah menutup pintu dengan membantingnya, itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik, malahan tangisannya makin keras, satu tahun, dua tahun—berapapun tahun yang tersisa, berapapun bulan, detik dan hari yang diberikan untuk Kazunari—Tuhan, Shintarou menggumam perih dalam dirinya yang meringkuk memeluk catatan oranye dan putih yang tertempel bersama—ambil nyawanya saja, jangan Kazunari—biarkan dia hidup.

* * *

Ada saat ketika ia menonton Kazunari menari, pergerakan yang berhati-hati, menghindari rasa sakit atau cedera, mungkin, namun hanya sedikit dan samar, gerakan itu tetap setegas biasanya, kaki yang menapak tegas, namun dengan ragu-ragu melangkah ke tapak selanjutnya, ketakutan, otot-ototnya seperti memaksanya untuk bergerak dengan natural: menangkap secepat mungkin melodi yang pas untuk digerakkan, yang selalu satu nada lebih cepat.

Namun kemudian, saat-saat itu menghilang, tidak ada ketakutan, tidak ada pelarian mengejar nada, tidak ada usaha, hanya kaki yang bergoyang maju mundur di bawah meja di sebuah bar yang memekakkan.

Kemudian ada saat ketika ia melihat Kazunari menuangkan ide-idenya dalam gambar yang tak rapi namun indah, keringat yang menetes satu persatu tanpa menjatuhi kertas, padahal di luar membeku, seperti Kazunari terperangkap dalam panas, caranya menebalkan sketsa dasar dan menggoreskan tinta tipis diam-diam, dengan lembut, dengan gerakan konstan.

Dan mungkin di antara kalimat-kalimat yang mendeskripsikan Kazunari dengan panjang dan pendek di tanggal yang berbeda-beda, yang mengatakannya sebagai mangaka dan menari adalah sesuatu seperti kebohongan, karena Kazunari tidak menari lagi. Dia juga bukan benar-benar mangaka. Dia mungkin bukan benar-benar manusia, mungkin hanya mayat yang mengulang akhir dari setiap jam, "Hei, Shin-chan, apakah kamu ingat saat... ?"

* * *

Akhir musim gugur membawa kenangan suram pergi, berganti dengan datangnya salju yang indah dan ganas, Shintarou terlentang di kasurnya, menggali-gali apa yang ia dapatkan setelah tertidur selama seharian penuh, dan mendapatkan kembali rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, terasa seperti tulang yang dilolosi dari dagingnya, di luar dedaunan merah, oranye dan kuning hanya tinggal satu-dua, menanti angin yang meniup mereka pergi.

Ia menyadari bahan makanan (instan) di kulkasnya telah habis, ia meraih syalnya dan melingkarkannya di sekitar leher, berjalan dengan kepayahan, mungkin karena tak bergerak seharian telah membuat tubuhnya kaku, ia menekan tombol menuju angka di dasar lantai dan bau rokok terbakar dan asapnya yang bergelombang, membentuk cincinan-cincinan di atas terlihat jelas. Shintarou mencoba memadatkan asap rokok dengan keheningan untuk mengisi jurang tak tampak di antara mereka, namun itu tak pernah cukup.

Orang asing itu berbalik terlebih dahulu, yang ia lihat adalah orang itu seolah monokrom: kulit sepucat dan setransparan plastik dan rambut malam, ditambah baju yang tak jauh dari hitam dan putih, membuat dunianya seolah hanya terpasang dari dua bagian; hitam dan putih yang membentuk batasan jelas.

"Sore ini beku, ya." Adalah sang orang asing yang memecah kebekuan dalam mereka terlebih dahulu, mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pundak Shintarou seolah mereka bertinggi badan sepantaran, jemarinya lumayan panjang sejauh yang Shintarou rasakan dan mendadak ia merasa bukan sore ini yang membeku, melainkan telapak tangan orang itu.

"Ya. Benar-benar beku." Inginnya Shintarou bertanya apakah orang asing itu baik-baik saja karena tangan itu bergetar, dan kata-katanya hilang di antara keragu-raguannya sendiri.

Orang itu tak mengatakan apapun kembali untuk membalasnya, tetapi dia menatapnya yang berdiri menunggu tujuannya dengan tatapan aneh, seolah menunggu Shintarou untuk mengingatnya. Orang itu tak terlalu tinggi, namun caranya melihat dirinya seolah dia benar-benar kecil dan tak memiliki ruang untuk sembunyi. Waktu tetap berdiri di atas kakinya, ketika bel penanda berbunyi dan pintu terbuka, sementara ia menghembuskan nafas yang ia tak tahu kalau ia menahannya.

Pintu itu terbuka untuknya dan ia sedang bersiap melangkah ketika ia berhenti, apakah ia menyadari bahwa itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Apa aku mengenalimu dari suatu tempat?" Dia bertanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, karena dalam hatinya berteriak-teriak sesuatu yang tak dapat dicerna oleh otaknya, pandangan setajam rajawali yang menegaskan kesan monokrom dalam dirinya, yang ia tahu ini mulai tidak nyaman dan harus pergi sebelum pintu menutup kembali.

"Masa sih?" Orang itu mengendurkan otot wajahnya, terdengar kembali seperti permohonan dibanding permintaan.

Shintarou mencari-cari _scrapbook_nya dan ia mengingat jika tujuannya hanya ke minimarket, bukan untuk bekerja jadi ia meninggalkannya di kamar. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan putus asa, apakah dia membalik satu halaman lebih jadi ia tak melihat orang itu sama sekali? Ia menghela nafas, mencoba menjawab, namun orang asing itu menahannya dengan tawa terbahak, "Jadi kamu tak ingat sedikitpun. Sama sekali?"

"Apa? Apa yang harus aku ingat?"

"Nggak ada. Sama sekali nggak ada." Orang itu tertawa, atau sesenggukan, sebagaimana kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari lift dan pergi ke bawah, bawah, bawah, (Shintarou mengerti, pintu yang terbuka itu bukan untuknya) ada ketakutan di wajah yang membelakanginya baru kemudian menghilang, wajahnya yang terdiam membuatnya tampak jauh lebih tua, dengan sedihnya.

* * *

Mereka terdiam di balkon lantai tujuh, awan tampak bagai semburat malu matahari, karena ia bersembunyi di balik gumpalan air yang memadat di atmosfer. Segalanya tak dapat diprediksi hari ini.

"Kenapa kamu diam?" Shintarou menatap rambut beludru yang beterbangan itu, "Hei, Takao."

"Aku ini pendiam," Kazunari tertawa saat menjawabnya.

Ada sepasang kursi yang berhadapan dan sebuah meja bundar kecil di balkon apartemen Kazunari, sepertinya digunakan untuk mencari inspirasi menggambar, dingin menyergap mereka, menyelimuti mereka dengan terpaan angin yang makin membekukan, mereka duduk menyilangkan kaki hingga kaki terasa mati rasa, begitu dingin seolah ini hanya angin buatan; dan berlapis angin asli memeluknya.

"Jangan bohong."

"Kamu nggak akan tahu. Seperti kamu ingat saja."

"Kenapa kamu jengkel?"

"Aku tidak jengkel."

"Kamu jengkel."

Kazunari meneguk kopinya dengan kasar, meletakkannya dengan setengah membanting kemudian menggambar dengan tekanan berlebih dan coretan-coretan yang dikeluarkan terlalu tebal, maka itu sudah jelas baginya bahwa Kazunari marah, atau jengkel, mungkin perasaannya jauh lebih dari itu, Shintarou menunggu agar Kazunari menatap matanya untuk memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk berbicara kembali, selama beberapa saat Kazunari tak menghentikan kegiatannya mencoret-coret dengan emosi, malah coretan itu makin ditekan.

"Kamu ini, apa-apaan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kamu marah, oke." Shintarou ikut meneguk kopinya, melihat ke bawah dimana banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang entah bertujuan apa di perbukitan ini, pohon tampak mati dan daun terlihat tak berdaya.

Kazunari mendengus. "Tentu saja. Kamu mengerti, kan? Kamu boleh mencoba segila apapun, nyatanya kamu tetap nggak pernah mengingatku, sudah seharusnya kan."

Shintarou terdiam, namun kelenjar air matanya mendesak-desak untuk mengeluarkan air, namun lelaki di hadapannya memotong, "Jangan nangis. Yang seharusnya nangis itu aku, kamu bahkan tidak punya hak untuk menangis. Kamu terbangun setiap hari, baik-baik saja dan berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan suasana hati cerah, lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Ia membuka mulut, "Ma—"

"_Aku jatuh cinta padamu_, dari dulu, sialan, dan aku harus memperkenalkan diriku padamu setiap hari, dan aku harus selalu menghadai tatapan kamu-siapa-aku-tidak-kenalmu dan apa kamu bahkan mengerti secuilpun tentang bagaimana rasanya? Nggak mungkin kamu mengerti, bahkan jika kau memanggilku Kazunari dan berkata bahwa kamu menyukaiku, itu hanya sebuah omong kosong besar, tanpa aku yang mengenalimu terlebih dahulu, tidak ada apapun, benar-benar tak ada apapun. Aku benar-benar hanya orang asing untukmu, dan hubungan kita hanyalah drama picisan yang menyedihkan, bukankah begitu? Aku tak hanya menggambar manga yang terinspirasi darimu, gila, bahkan aku hidup di dalamnya."

Setelah jeda panjang, "Maafkan aku," meluncur dari salah satu dari mereka, mungkin dari mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya mengambil gambarku yang terpajang di catatanmu beberapa waktu lalu, dan kemarin aku mencoba mengulang adegan di masa lalu, berharap seandainya kau mengingatku—tidak, bahkan aku hanya mengais sedikit kilat mengenali—namun, itu hanya satu lagi harapan palsu."

Kazunari menyentuh ujung jemari panjang Shintarou dengan ujung jemarinya sendiri, berkata, "Aku pasienmu, dan kau tahu aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Dan kamu akan melupakan semuanya, bahkan bukan karena amnesiamu, hanya karena waktu, dan yang kurang berharga terlebih dahulu, kemudian yang berharga menyeruak. Tetapi saat kau menyadarinya, mereka akan pergi, dan kau tak akan tahu apa yang hilang sampai—"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu kepalaku memang rusak, tapi," Shintarou mengalihkan pandangan menuju langit, terlihat menjauh, namun ia melepaskan ujung jemarinya yang disentuh Kazunari, menyelipkan kelima jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Kazunari, menggenggamnya seperti mereka dapat mengisi jarak yang jauh dengan itu. "Hatiku tidak. Aku tahu itu kamu bahkan jika aku tak dapat mengenalimu. Aku merasakan bahwa aku sakit jika kau sakit dan sama jika kau sedang bahagia. Aku mencintaimu bahkan tanpa ingatan, jadi, tahan sebentar, oke, biarkan aku mendapat waktu lebih untuk menyadari bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu, setiap hari."

Butuh waktu lama untuk Kazunari untuk memaksa sebuah senyum, dan tak butuh waktu untuk menyadari suaranya pecah saat ia berujar, "Ini bukan novel romansa, Shin-chan, apa yang dikata sebagai takdir tidak bekerja seperti itu." Kazunari menghela nafas panjang, tangannya yang dingin berbagi suhu dengan telapak tangan (yang ajaibnya sangat hangat) milik Shintarou, mengeratkannya, betapa Shintarou ingin merasakan dingin Kazunari lebih dan lebih lagi, "Bukankah kamu tahu, akhir dari kita ini benar-benar jelas? Aku mati dan kau tidak mengingatku, itu sudah digariskan sejak dia merenggut ingatanmu, dari sangat awal, bukan?"

Walaupun dia menunggu keajaiban, atau mereka yang menunggu keajaiban, bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas? Shintarou terdiam, tak melakukan apapun, sebuah protes kecil pun, ia hanya menahan agar tidak terus menangis, hei, Shintarou meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dia bukan seorang perempuan. "Dan kau tahu, _Shintarou_—suatu hari nanti, aku tak akan mampu untuk berbicara padamu, dan menyentuh wajahmu, aku hanya akan berbaring di sana, dengan garis hijau kardiograf yang terus lurus—menatapmu yang menangisiku dengan jiwa yang gagal berbicara padamu kalau dia, jiwa itu mencintaimu dan gagal menyentuh wajahmu, dicoba sekeras apapun, tanganmu akan menggenggam tanganku lagi, dengan tanganku yang kaku, yang jauh lebih dingin dari sekarang, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari hari ini. Kemudian aku akan dikuburkan di antara bunga krisan kuning—kemudian, _Shintarou_, biarkan aku mati dengan tenang, tapi jangan biarkan aku hilang dalam dirimu. Biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak." Shintarou menggeretakkan giginya, "Aku doktermu, sialan, aku doktermu, dan kau membayangkan kegagalanku sebagai dokter, aku akan menyembuhkanmu, aku takkan membiarkanmu mati semudah itu, suatu hari aku dan kamu _akan_ mengenang masa-masa kita sekarang, dengan aku yang tak perlu membuka buku untuk mengerti bahwa itu kamu dan _aku mencintaimu_, aku tak ingin membiarkanmu mati secepat itu..."

"Kamu benar. Kamu dokterku. Namun aku melepas obat-obatanku, dan sisa waktuku hanya sembilan koma dua bulan, apa yang kamu harapkan dari itu? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya menjadi sok pahlawan. Kenyataannya aku hanya pengecut." Kazunari tertawa pahit, angin menerbangkan kertas-kertas kosongnya dan ia bahkan tak peduli untuk berteriak 'kembalikan kertasku!' pada angin.

"Kau bukan pengecut." Shintarou menjawab pelan, dengan tangan yang makin menggenggam erat milik Kazunari, seolah menguatkannya, kenyataannya mereka hanya dua jiwa rapuh yang dipermainkan takdir, mereka yang tersesat dalam jalannya dan dipertemukan dalam jalan paling tragis.

Kazunari menunduk, "Aku tak bisa menari lagi, dan aku hanya punya dua hal di dunia ini, itu adalah menggambar dan kamu, dan suatu saat nanti mereka akan mencungkil kemampuanku untuk menggambar dan nantinya, mereka akan mengambilmu dariku..."

* * *

Terkadang Shintarou akan terbangun dengan buru-buru dan melihat jam, tertera dengan jelas detik dan menitnya, namun ia lupa bagaimana cara membacanya, tanggalan tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding, namun ia tak merasa penting untuk membacanya, ia akan pergi bekerja tanpa ingatan, hanya berbekal bahwa ia seorang dokter padahal dia berpikir dia enam belas tahun, mengumpulkan memori di ruangannya, Shintarou akan terlupa, jam berapa sekarang, ingin tahu musim apa ini, tanggal berapa ini.

Namun Kazunari menyelamatkannya, ia kembali mengingat jam, kembali menyadari tanggalan dan menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah mayat hidup tanpa ingatan yang pergi bekerja setiap hari. Tahun 2013, Desember tanggal sembilan belas, musim dingin menggigit tulang, meresap sehingga ia merasakan dirinya membeku seperti boneka salju yang banyak kecil-kecil, terbuat dari tangan mungil para anak kecil yang tinggal di sekitar apartemen itu.

Musim gugur telah berakhir dan dia merasa frustasi, karena tak dapat mengingatnya dan karena ia terjatuh dalam jenis cinta yang membuatnya tamak dan marah dan sedih atas segalanya yang tak ia miliki.

Jenis cinta yang membuatnya menarik ujung baju Kazunari, menolaknya untuk pergi secepat itu, memintanya untuk membiarkannya mengingat segalanya di hari ini, kemarin, dan—

"Besok," Kazunari menginterupsi, tersenyum lembut (tak ada sisa kenakalan dan kejahilan di senyumannya, meskipun begitu), "Kau bisa mengingat semua esok hari kita. Kamu akan mengingat besok, dan aku akan mengingat kemarin. Bagus, kan?"

Shintarou mengerutkan dahi, "Itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana kau mengingatnya sementara besok belum terjadi?"

"Diamlah." Kazunari tertawa, membuat gerakan kecil, kembali ke tempat duduknya (beruntunglah Kazunari adalah sesi terakhir pemeriksaan pasien Shintarou), meraih rambut yang berwarna unik itu, "Coba aku ingat-ingat kembali, besok kita akan pergi ke pantai, dan?"

"Dan apa?"

"Dan apa yang kamu ingat, Shin-chan?"

"Takao, jangan gila. Bagaimana kita bahkan mengingat sesuatu yang punya sedikit kemungkinan terjadi?"

"Sssh. Ayo kita lihat, aku ingat kita akan pergi ke pantai pada sore hari, kemudian kita akan menginap di suatu penginapan, pada jam lima pagi yang terlihat seperti jam tiga pagi di musim panas, udara makin menusuk di sana, namun aku akan melangkah tanpa sandalku di sana, menantang pasir, meskipun aku masih memiliki syal dan baju tebal, kemudian kau akan datang dengan langkah limbung, tanpa kacamata di matamu, melangkah juga tanpa sandal, menginjak kain sutra dingin berkedok pasir, dan aku yang melihat pantai beku akan melambaikan tanganku padamu, meneriakkan padamu namamu, kemudian kau akan berkata kalau kau mengingatku."

Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Kemudian kau akan bertanya, dimana catatanku? Dan aku bilang aku meninggalkannya dan aku lupa menaruhnya dimana, kau akan mendekatiku pada jarak dua belas setengah senti, dan bertanya dengan ragu untuk memastikan, dan aku bilang bahwa aku mengingatmu, bahwa namamu Takao Kazunari dan kita berjanji, kemudian aku juga ingat jika aku mencintaimu hari ini, besok, dan besoknya lagi, selamanya. Kemudian kau akan memelukku dengan erat."

Kazunari menarik Shintarou berdiri, yang bersangkutan menurut karena ditarik tiba-tiba, ada pelukan dengan sangat erat, "Begini?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hari ini?"

"Seberapa besarnya aku ingin terus seperti ini."

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang Shintarou tak tanyakan pada Kazunari. Dia tak bertanya pada Kazunari apakah mereka bisa bersama selamanya, atau berapa banyak besok yang tersisa, karena terkadang kebenaran itu terlalu terang. Pelukan hangat ini hanya terjadi dalam detik, setiap kata, setiap sentuhan, setiap silabel yang tersisa. Kazunari datang dalam detik. Semuanya datang dalam detikan-detikan.

Jika saja detikan dapat bertahan lebih lama.

* * *

Saat Shintarou bangun keesokan harinya, faktanya mereka tidak pergi ke pantai. Kenyataannya tak ada _mereka_, karena catatan-catatan ungu telah dibuang dan tak ada penambahan baru dalam _scrapbook_nya, ia hanya menyadari bahwa ia _sendirian_.

Ia terbangun dengan keadaan lelah, seolah ia telah bekerja benar-benar keras di hari sebelumnya, seolah ia tertidur dengan banyak pikiran yang menggantung dalam otaknya, hari-hari terasa lebih dingin dan anehnya, ia menunggu jam enam pagi untuk berangkat, seperti menginginkan seseorang untuk datang, melihat halaman terakhir dalam catatannya dan mendadak perasaan aneh menyeruak.

Shintarou membiarkan matanya berkabut, kelelahan menyiksa dirinya dan hari ini tanggal dua puluh, ia memiliki janji dengan Seijuurou nanti dari yang ia lihat di pengingat di ponselnya, dan lebih baik ia bersiap sekarang, mencari padanan-padanan diksi yang pantas untuk kerangka puisinya, ia melamunkan suatu hal yang konyol, kemudian sebuah telepon berdering, itu dari mantan anggota Generasi Keajaiban, Aomine Daiki (yang meneleponnya tanpa alasan tertentu berkedok diminta istrinya, Satsuki). Kemudian Daiki bertanya bagaimana kabar Shintarou dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Suaramu berkata kalau kau terlihat menyedihkan. Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Shintarou menjawab jujur, karena hatinya tinggal setengah, setengahnya lagi terbawa oleh seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tahu seperti apa.

"Bagaimana dengan mangaka dan pasienmu itu, ah, dan teman setimmu dulu, si Takao?"

"Takao siapa, mangaka apa?" itu adalah yang sejatinya hendak ia tanyakan, namun panik yang tak dapat dijelaskan terdapat dalam nada yang hendak ia keluarkan dan sakit yang terasa nyaris terdengar terlalu keras untuk diungkapkan, dalam instingnya, ia meraba seluruh tempat yang bisa ia jangkau dari posisinya dan tak menemukan buku itu dimanapun, padahal buku itu selalu berada di dekatnya, dan tangannya yang bergetar terasa melemas, "Aku tidak tahu satu pasien dan mangaka bernama Takao." —aku akan mengeceknya nanti, adalah yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya, namun kerongkongannya terasa tersumbat.

Salah, salah. Selembar catatan mungkin kehilangan daya tempel lemnya dan terjatuh dengan mulus, dan Shintarou rusak, tak ada yang menangkapnya kali ini.

* * *

"Shintarou." Seijuurou membiarkan kepalanya tertutup salju, bibirnya membiru dan kulit pucatnya makin seperti patung porselen mahal dan berkualitas nomor satu yang diimpor dari Cina, membentangkan tangannya dengan lebar, memanggil nama Shintarou yang berdiri di sebelahnya, berusaha menghalangi salju turun pada kepala Seijuurou, ia menunduk dan bertanya pada Shintarou yang menatap salju yang berjatuhan indah, "Apakah aku egois?"

"Tidak." Shintarou tersenyum tipis, senyuman itu cukup untuk melelehkan salju-salju itu, menghangatkan keadaan dan Seijuurou yang tak terlalu menyukai dingin merasa lebih nyaman, sungai membeku dan cahaya-cahaya dari fluoresen dan lampu neon berpendar terang, menerangi taman dengan kuning, memvariasikan diri dengan hitam malam dan putih salju, "Aku rasa kamu tidak egois."

Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya pada besi dingin pembatas sungai dan daratan, berkata pelan, "Aku pikir aku sudah cukup mencintaimu, saat itu. Aku pikir saat itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk menguapkan semua."

Shintarou terdiam, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang Seijuurou maksudkan. "Apa maksudmu?" Shintarou menanyakannya dengan pertanyaan yang menghunjam hati dengan ribuan tusuk panah.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya tersenyum lelah, "Shintarou, aku masih mencintaimu."

* * *

A/N: AMPUNI SAYA INI JELEK BANGET SERIUS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; maafkan saya baru apdet sekarang, bahkan menjelang rapotan juga ditugasin dan remed belum selesai sial sial sial /oi /kamu siapa  
anyway makasih sudah ngedukung cerita ini yang bikinnya aja harus buka-buka fanfik yang jadi inspirasi uhuhuhuhuhuhuuhu /ditendang saya agak ngantuk, jadi saya kurang sreg sama endingnya tapi...  
satu chapter lagi selesai, terimakasih sudah membaca fanfik ini ;;;

maaf ga bisa balas komen satu-satu, tapi feedbacknya sukses bikin nyengir2 dibalik selimut /eh

P.S: kisah akamidoaka emang kurang. banget. samasekaligagregetampunisayaaaaaaa /ditendang/ tapi saya bikin side storynya khusus buat aqashi tercinta, monggo dibaca /malah promosi

P.S.S: "Ga nyangka Akashi punya sisi rapuh gitu" salah satu anggota Shuutoku bilang gitu, dan Shintarou ga bilang apa2 semacem khawatir apa gimana sama Seijuurou SAYA MENGGILA /oi

Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir C':


	6. kenang-kenangan

mementomoria

pair: takao/midorima, akashi/midorima/akashi  
genre: romance, angst, tragedy  
rate: pg-13  
wordcounts: 5.178  
length: 5/5  
warning: semi-canon, future!AU, bl, what is ic.  
summary: memori shintarou seperti setelan film yang rusak, yang tak dapat melaju kedepan dan kembali di titik yang sama.

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

Ketika Shintarou terbangun, sederhana saja, yang ia ketahui adalah bahwa ia remaja enam belas tahun dan beberapa hal lain, namun segera setelah ia tersadar dari 'mimpi'nya (terdengar seperti berlapis mimpi), ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemarin, apa-apa saja yang telah ia lewatkan dan berapa hari yang terselip di antara hari ini dan kemarin.

Tentu saja ia tak tertinggal dengan sepenuhnya ingatan yang menghilang dan meninggalkan ruang kosong, namun hanya sedikit bagian yang dirasa kurang relevan dengan keadaan sekarang dan hari berubah setiap detiknya, meninggalkan detail-detail rumit yang bahkan ia sendiri melupakannya dengan cepat, seperti, hei, aku tahu kamu, tapi aku tidak kenal kamu dan semacamnya, ada namun tiada.

Namun terasa linglung ketika beberapa jam lalu kau mengetahui kebenarannya dan secara tiba-tiba disentak oleh kenyataan yang lain, belum habis, berlapis-lapis hingga sulit memilih, begitu juga dengan Shintarou yang masih tujuh perdelapan sadar akan kenyataan, mengisi memorinya mendadak dengan beratus informasi dan ditimpa dengan hal yang tak kalah mengejutkan.

"Shintarou, aku masih mencintaimu." Seijuurou berkata dengan nada berat, terseret-seret dan penuh luka, dan Shintarou hanya mampu mematung berusaha memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apakah ada hari yang ia lewatkan (tak terhitung), apakah ada kejadian yang ia buang di akhir hari (retoris), dan apakah ada sesuatu yang melibatkan perasaan yang lebih membara dari harapan dan lebih gelap dari keputusasaan, ia menebak-nebak kaku.

(Tapi Shintarou tahu dan ingat satu hal.)

Shintarou menunduk, tak berniat menatap Seijuurou, meskipun begitu. "Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa." Itu adalah jawaban paling netral dan objektif darinya, karena ia mungkin akan berkata 'tidak' secara lurus jika itu bukanlah Seijuurou, dia masih sayang nyawanya. (Sampai di sini bukanlah masalah nyawa, karena Seijuurou akan lebih menginginkan jawaban jujur, bukankah semua orang benci dibohongi.)

Seijuurou tertawa, tawanya lembut sekali, terdengar teratur dan indah, atau hanya dramatisasi darinya yang melihat kenyataan bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat hancur, atau bukan, karena Akashi Seijuurou berdiri selayaknya manekin mahal yang terbuat dari porselen nomor satu, dan tidak bisa lebih indah lagi, menjawab, "Kamu tak harus menjawab. Tidak usah, malah. Biarkan aku mencintaimu saja."

Terdiam, "Kamu yakin kamu tak apa-apa?"

"Meskipun ada apa-apa denganku, toh, aku tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

Salju turun satu persatu dengan lambat, dengan zat yang seempuk kapas dan mencair jika tertangkap tangan, hanya saja gelap, gelap sekali sampai cahaya kuning dan warna-warni di kejauhanlah yang menerangi mereka, sama sekali kosong, tak ada angin, hanya gelap dan dingin yang menusuk saja. "Hei, Akashi," ia memanggilnya dengan nada tak terlampau keras dan Seijuurou menoleh, seolah bertanya apa, dan Shintarou tersenyum, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya, menikmati dingin yang membunuh rasa, "Selamat ulang tahun."

* * *

last chapter: kenang-kenangan

* * *

(Shintarou mengurut kepalanya yang pening setelah bertugas sepanjang hari, sebenarnya bukan ide yang baik jika ia malah pergi ke sebuah bar yang notabenenya adalah tempat yang sangat ramai, yang tentunya tidak cocok sama sekali untuk melegakan pening. Namun ia tetap pergi dan duduk di salah satu meja bar yang tatap lurus kedepan, kau akan dapatkan lemari dengan pajangan berbagai minuman alkoholik.

Ia menyesap anggurnya pelan-pelan, mencoba tak terganggu oleh derak samar musik dari lantai kedua yang lumayan menyebalkan dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke tembok, ia ingin sekali untuk pulang dan tidur sekarang, tetapi ia masih ingin mempertahankan ingatan hari ini sebagai _Midorima Shintarou, _umur_ 23, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam_ di otaknya. Dan lagi, orang dengan muka datar di depannya baru saja mengatainya dengan enteng, tentu saja ia tak menerimanya.

"Midorima-kun bodoh." Jelas-jelas wajah datar itu, rambut dan mata berwarna langit cerah itu adalah milik Kuroko Tetsuya, teman satu timnya dulu di sekolah menengah, dan cara berbicaranya seolah-olah itu adalah kebenaran mutlak dan tak ada yang lain yang menyalahinya. Tetsuya menenggak anggurnya, siratan kemerahan di pipinya adalah tanda bahwa ia mulai masuk pada tahap mabuk, Shintarou tak mau tahu berapa botol yang telah dia habiskan.

Ia menghela nafas pendek, "Aku pintar. Dan aku tidak mau dikatai bodoh oleh pemabuk sepertimu."

"Ya, kau pintar." Tetsuya menarik dagu Shintarou, mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya, "Pintar dalam hal mempermainkan perasaan Takao-kun dan Akashi-kun, sejauh yang kulihat," ujarnya, dan bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mempermainkan mereka." Shintarou mendorong dada Tetsuya dengan mudah, toh di matanya Tetsuya hanyalah anak sekolah dasar yang berlagak dewasa.

"Itu karena kamu tidak mengingatnya."

Jika ia melawan ingatan, maka ia akan selalu kalah. "Apa maumu?"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kamu ini ingin dikasihani. Kamu hanya akan terlihat lebih menyedihkan," Minuman itu berkadar alkohol dua puluh persen dan Tetsuya sudah menenggak dua botol, ini yang ketiga, dan Shintarou mengetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya dengan bosan, seandainya ia bisa melawan lebih banyak.

Sial, kalau saja ingatannya kembali dengan sekedipan mata.)

* * *

Mungkin ini Januari, karena angin makin ganas dan suhu menurun drastis, juga badai salju yang makin sering dan menyulitkan kemungkinan untuk pergi keluar. Shintarou hanya melihat tanggal, karena yang ia butuhkan hanya tanggal. Karena pasien-pasiennya akan datang tiap satu minggu sekali, maka ia hanya perlu mengingat tanggal itu ditambah tujuh, hanya angka. Tak perlu rincian lain.

Namun, meskipun begitu, ada yang hampa di dalam rutinitasnya, seharusnya ada yang mengisinya, dan ketika ia bertanya, respon pun (seperti ini: mereka memandang Shintarou dengan aneh, dan salah satu dokter memegang dahinya, bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja karena ia tidak pernah menyukai jadwal yang terlalu padat) tak terlalu bagus, kini ia terjebak lagi di rumahnya. badai.

Mungkin ini Februari, karena badai mulai berkurang dan cuaca menghangat, serta matahari yang mulai sering tertawa pada hati mendungnya bersinar-sinar. Keinginan untuk meraung-raung dan mengurung diri semakin meningkat, menyesali kenapa ia tidak ingat dan ini perasaan apa dan kenapa matanya sembab.

Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidur selama dua hari dan ia tidak mendapat apa-apa yang menghubungkannya dengan rasa sakitnya.

Mungkin ini Maret, karena bunga sakura bermekaran dan banyak anak dengan berbagai kisaran usia berjalan bergerombol dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah, karena ia berangkat bekerja sementara ia berpikir bahwa ia seharusnya pergi ke sekolah dan orang-orang menatapnya bak menatap raksasa.

Sekarang ia bertanya rasa sakit jenis apa yang menghantuinya.

Mungkin ini April, mungkin juga Mei, mungkin Juni karena ia hanya peduli pada tanggal, dan seperti ada selipan-selipan yang ia lupakan dengan lebih mudah dan rasa sakit yang tak juga hilang, seperti ketika sebatang bunga layu di vasnya dan ia menunggu siapapun dengan sia-sia dan akhirnya pulang dengan rasa sesak dan bukan dengan rasa lega setelah lelah seharian, berharap dan berharap supaya ingatannya cepat kembali.

Hari ini, entah bulan apa, ia terbangun dengan ingatan-ingatan yang tersisa dan dengan perasaan sesak, kemudian ia bergegas mengembalikan ingatannya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit, sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin dijalaninya sekarang.

(Kemudian ia terus bertanya, dan pada prakteknya, kaca berlapis intan, keras di luar, rapuh di dalam.)

Ia membuka pintunya di tengah panas dan mencoba mencari angin untuk meredakan suhu yang mungkin pilihan ambigu di antara benar dan salah, melangkah dan membuka pintu kayu polos yang tak terkunci dan—

"Hei, Shin-chan." Dengan selingan terengah ia menahan dirinya dengan tangan di sela pintu, bibir menghitam yang gemetaran dan badan yang ceking seperti kulit berbalut tulang, anehnya di panas seperti ini ia menggunakan atribut musim dingin yang jelas-jelas akan seperti memanggang diri dan Shintarou ingin bertanya dan ia menahannya dengan berondongan "Maafkan aku lari begitu saja kemarin, maaf—aku tahu kau benar-benar merasakan sakitnya juga, oke, aku tahu tapi biarkan aku menjelaskan sekali lagi—"

"Kamu siapa?"

Sebuah jeda.

"Hahaha," tawa keras terdengar, orang itu menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan tangan yang menyangga tubuh berpeluhnya seperti jika terlepas ia akan terhuyung kemudian jatuh mengenaskan, "Kamu tidak ingat—kamu tidak ingat, bodoh sekali aku—" berujar diselingi tertawaan, betapa Shintarou menyadari bahwa sebenarnya tawa itu adalah isakan.

Shintarou menatap lelaki berambut hitam beludru yang menundukkan wajahnya, apa ini rasa lega yang menyesakkan, dan bertanya pada diri sendiri apa yang terjadi kemarin, ini bukan seperti yang ia harapkan, karena yang ia harapkan sebelumnya bagaimana bisa ia terbebas dari rasa sakit itu dan menjalani hari lupa ingatannya terus menerus dengan lega, tetapi ada hantaman di jantungnya sampai-sampai ia tak dapat bernafas, melihat lelaki itu yang berdiri dengan menyangga tubuhnya, terengah dan seolah sekarat.

Orang itu membuat sebuah gerakan dan terlihat sangat rapuh, "Maafkan aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya berpikir—jika saat itu kamu melakukan hal yang sama—mengingatku, tapi, meskipun begitu, sudahlah. Lupakan saja, aku hanya akan..."

"Masuklah. Aku punya minuman untukmu, dinginkan dirimu sejenak." Shintarou bukan tipe yang akan langsung mengajak masuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenali, namun dia tidak asing, ia mengulangi kata-katanya di pikirannya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia benar.

"Dinginkan dirimu, dia bilang," Dia tertawa kembali, dan tawanya terdengar bukan seperti isakan, hanya seperti hal tersedih di dunia, "Seperti aku sedang akan mati kepanasan saja."

* * *

Shintarou mempelajari beberapa hal dari orang itu, pertama, namanya Takao Kazunari, menghilang dari _scrapbook_nya namun masih tercatat di dindingnya sebagai pasiennya (hal terakhir ia ketahui sendiri), kedua, dia adalah pasiennya; kata Kazunari, di tengah pemeriksaan saat Shintarou berkata kenyataan pahit ia langsung berlari pergi, entah kemana dan ketiga, dari semua orang, itu adalah Shintarou yang memvonis dia akan mati, empat, Kazunari mengambil catatan tentang dirinya yang tersisa di dalam _scrapbook _milik Shintarou berdasarkan fakta itu.

"Kamu bilang sembilan koma dua bulan. Kemudian kondisiku menurun drastis, katamu." Mata Kazunari merefleksikan senja yang memulai akhir hari, "Jadi aku mencoba untuk menjadi pahlawan. Membiarkan diriku sendiri terlupakan dan menghilang dari esok harimu, bahkan ketika aku masih rutin memeriksakan diri padamu aku tak berkata sama sekali jika kita pernah seperti itu, namun ketika aku tahu jika itu bukan sembilan koma dua bulan, paling lama tiga bulan, setengah tahun, jika aku mencoba mengonsumsi obat itu lagi, dan aku tahu bahwa aku hanya seorang pengecut, karena aku hanya munafik pada diriku sendiri."

Gula berbentuk batu meluruh ketika dicelupkan pada segelas teh dingin, berbaur dengan es dan membuahkan rasa manis, jika saja mereka bisa begitu. "Apa kamu... menyukaiku?"

"Menyukaimu," Kazunari menggemakannya, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin berada di semua hari esokmu. Aku ingin kamu mengingatku."

Mereka tahu kebenarannya, sebenarnya. Harapan hanyalah harapan, keinginan hanyalah keinginan. Tidak seperti dongeng ataupun cerita sebelum tidur yang mengadakan keajaiban, ini adalah realita. Shintarou tahu ini hanyalah keinginan, karena kadang sesuatu tidak akan pernah berjalan sesuai keinginan, tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa keinginan akan melihat Shintarou mengingat kembali adalah mungkin terlalu berlebihan, bahwa pepatah tak ada hal yang tak mungkin itu menjadi sekedar omong kosong, kenyataannya banyak hal yang tak mungkin.

"Maksudku, kamu tak harus mengingatku. Yang aku inginkan saat ini hanya melihatmu, meskipun minggu depan mungkin masih akan melihatmu, dan aku pikir aku telah melakukannya, jadi... maaf telah mengganggumu, kurasa?" Ketiga kalinya Kazunari tertawa, Shintarou mendengarnya seolah itu adalah tangisan, "Kamu boleh berpikir jika aku adalah orang aneh, mendadak mendatangimu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu," Dia menginterupsi dan tensi menjadi sedikit berkurang, "Kenyataannya aku merasa lega dengan sakit."

Mereka duduk berhadapan, semeter dua jaraknya, namun mereka seperti terpisah oleh pasifik yang terisi oleh palung-palung tempat mengendapnya ingatan dan membuncahnya harapan. Mereka seperti orang asing, bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan yang mereka alami sekarang, dan satu tahun yang mereka jalani di sekolah menengah atas dan mungkin di universitas, diam seolah tak saling kenal.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Panggil namaku. Bukan margaku, tapi _nama_ku."

Shintarou membersihkan tenggorokannya, berdeham, namun saat ia tahu mereka hanya terjebak di sisi tenggorokannya meskipun ia telah membuka mulutnya, tak ada yang keluar dari sana berapa kali pun ia mencoba. Ia menyentuh lehernya dan menyadari bahwa ia gemetaran dan ada yang salah dengannya. Dunia seakan runtuh dan hatinya benar-benar, sangat sakit.

"Ka—" Ia menelan ludah dan memaksa pita suaranya untuk menyuarakan dua karakter kanji itu, "Kazunari."

"Terima kasih, terima kasih—" Kazunari berkata berulang-ulang, sedangkan Shintarou terdiam, bukannya itu terdengar salah, namun ia seperti mendengar kata-kata lain yang diucapkan Kazunari yang tak didengarnya, dan perasaannya selalu ada di dalam dilema: benar dan salah, dan paradoks-paradoks yang menyakitkan, selalu.

(Ada hal yang seharusnya penting, namun kita lewatkan begitu saja, di sisi lain, terkadang kita tak harus mendengar dan mengetahui sesuatu, malah lebih baik jika kita tak mengetahuinya.)

* * *

Menjadi dokter adalah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan dan menyakitkan, karena mereka dapat menyembuhkan seseorang dan membuat senyum cerah di bibir pasien, menyakitkan karena ada pasien yang mempertanyakan kesehatannya, apakah mereka bisa sembuh ketika mereka sekarat, melihat tangisan dan jerit pilu dari relasi terkasih.

Kazunari memiliki serangkaian tes dan pneumonia menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih ganas saat sistem kekebalan tubuh tak akan sekokoh sedia kala, dan hasil-hasil yang tak membaik, mengapa mereka hanya memiliki waktu yang lebih singkat dari yang ia utarakan, apakah ia berbohong demi kenyamanan hatinya sendiri yang bisa dibilang sebagai egois, atau jujur dengan menahan sakit, (di mana ia yang kemarin?) yang mana yang Shintarou pikirkan saat itu, yang mengakibatkan Kazunari yang tergeletak di depan apartemennya dan ia membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan panik, dan hasil tes yang sama sekali tak memperbaikinya.

Lalu ia hanya berpura-pura seolah itu alami, karena memang begitu. Bagaimanapun, ia tak terlalu mengenal Kazunari. Dia juga tak terlalu tahu apa arti kemarin dan besok, dan di atas semua itu, ia lelah. Berikan ingatanku, ia berteriak-teriak. Mengapa Shintarou harus mengalami ini dan ia bersumpah ia akan membunuh siapapun yang memberikannya amnesia ini, ia hanya bernafas panjang, berkata pada diri sendiri untuk tidak berlari dari kenyataan, dan tidak ada air mata yang mengancam jatuh, tidak ada air mata yang mengaburkan pandangan rabunnya meskipun—

Mereka jatuh, ngomong-ngomong, satu per satu, menangisi seseorang yang tak ia kenal dengan baik, ia berteriak sampai ia tak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

* * *

Shintarou berdiri di depan ruangan tempat Kazunari berada untuk mencari dimana keluarga Takao Kazunari, memberitahu betapa menyesal ia tak memiliki daya apapun untuk menahannya mati lebih lama, tentang paru-paru yang terkena pneumonia, tentang waktu yang bahkan kurang dari setengah tahun, kurang dari tiga bulan, tentang kegagalannya menjadi dokter, tentu saja permintaan maaf dan penyesalan yang akan ia sampaikan bukanlah tidak berarti karena ia sendiri kehilangan, karena dia sendiri tahu ia tidak ingin jam mempercepat kematiannya, tidak pula ingin kardiograf itu berhenti memberikan grafik naik turun, dan ia hanya berharap.

"Aku tidak mau mati." Kering tenggorokan Kazunari terdengar pada suaranya, yang tertahan dalam masker oksigen, dan Shintarou juga hanya sanggup berdiri tanpa kekuatan, mencoba melihat betapa menyedihkannya mereka berdua.

"Tidak, kamu tidak akan mati. Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Pembohong." Kazunari tertawa, menggerakkan kepalanya berpaling darinya, dan detik itu Shintarou menyadari bahwa Kazunari tidak tertawa, bahwa dia _menangis_. "Akan ada lagi yang terbaring di sini, satu-dua bulan lagi. Lebih buruknya tiga minggu. Kamu kira aku tidak mengerti bahwa aku benar-benar takkan sembuh segila apapun usahamu?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Dia meneguhkan kata-katanya meskipun Kazunari salah tentang tiga minggu, itu terdengar lebih pas jika diganti menjadi _dua_. "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu."

"Nggak." Kazunari menutup matanya, dan Shintarou tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain meraih tangan Kazunari dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan dan menggenggamnya.

Dan Kazunari tak terlihat keberatan, "Sekarang apa?"

"Bernegosiasi pada takdir dan Tuhan, karena aku telah melakukan segalanya yang aku bisa disamping kelemahanku, bahwa Dia tak bisa mengambil organ-organmu melalui virus itu begitu saja. Kau membutuhkannya." Ia memutuskan, menggenggam lebih erat tangannya sampai-sampai ia hanya merasakan tulang yang terbalut kulit di antara jemarinya, menundukkan kepalanya lebih dan lebih lagi, "Kau benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Keheningan terjatuh, dan seperti yang mati, yang telah terjatuh tak akan naik dan hidup kembali.

"Saat pertama aku mendengar darimu yang tak tahu apapun tentangku jika aku akan mati, aku pikir—akhirnya, terima kasih—tetapi sekarang, sekarang aku hanya—aku hanya ingin satu menit lebih, satu milidetik lebih—aku ingin lebih banyak waktu denganmu, Shin-chan... Aku masih belum mencintaimu, aku masih belum _selesai..._" dan matanya tertutup sebelum ia sempat untuk menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki lebih banyak waktu, dan ia tak perlu menulis apapun, sebab ia akan melingkari catatan tentang Takao Kazunari di dinding kamarnya dengan spidol merah, menandai dimana kamarnya, jadi ia bisa kembali untuk memeriksanya di sela-sela jam istirahatnya, besok, besoknya, dan besoknya lagi...

* * *

"Kamu yang sekarang jauh berbeda dari kamu yang dulu." Kazunari tertawa pelan, di kamarnya yang membatasi pengunjung untuk masuk dan beruntung Shintarou adalah salah satu yang memiliki akses dengan bebas, piring berisi makanan masih lumayan penuh, seperti Kazunari memakannya hanya dengan satu cuilan kecil, toh Shintarou tak menjawabnya, hanya mendengarkan. "Dulu kamu itu _tsundere_, menyenangkan sekali mengganggumu saat itu."

Kazunari mungkin tak akan keluar dari ruangan itu, karena sistem kekebalan tubuhnya sudah nyaris menginjak angka nol dan udara yang kotor dan tak higienis di luar akan memperparah kondisinya, ia sendiri harus mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sekarang kamu... kamu yang sekarang jauh lebih frontal, lebih terus terang." Terdengar seperti dongeng, karena itu hanya kisah masa lalu yang kebenarannya dipertanyakan, terbayang seperti hanya harapan, hanya kenangan yang bisa berubah dari seseorang.

"Begitu." Ia takkan menjadi ia yang sekarang jika ia memiliki ingatannya dulu, berdasarkan Takao Kazunari, dan mendadak ruangan itu terasa terlalu luas untuk mereka berdua. Terasa hampa.

Kazunari membuat huruf V dengan jarinya, menggerakkannya seperti kaki, berujar, "Dulu aku menari. Dulu aku menggambar manga. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal seonggok tubuh yang menunggu ajal. Tapi dulu, sekarang, besok, sampai mati pun aku tetap mencintaimu." Kata cinta diucapkan berkali-kali sehingga kehilangan maknanya, namun Kazunari tidak seperti itu. Kata cinta baginya adalah alasannya untuk hidup.

"Aku juga seonggok mayat hidup. Apa gunanya manusia tanpa ingatan?"

"Kamu ini alasanku untuk hidup, dokter." Malam hari selalu terasa lebih dingin, dan Shintarou memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika ia meninggalkan ruangan ini, apakah Kazunari akan merasa kesepian. "Sudah malam, tahu. Pulang dan tidur sana," Kazunari tertawa dan itu bukan tawa sedih, mereka hanya tawa senang.

"Katakan 'sampai besok', padaku."

"Hei, hei. Aku ini mungkin besok—"

"Katakan saja. Katakan saja kalau kamu," Suaranya jatuh terlalu tiba-tiba, kata-kata dan pemikiran menghilang. Tetapi dia mengingat dongeng Kazunari, tentang dirinya yang dulu, dirinya yang sebelum sebuah pertandingan basket nasional untuk sekolah menengah atas, berikan mereka waktu lebih lama, "... besok. Besok..."

Kazunari meraih pipi Shintarou yang sedikit basah, "Ya. Sampai besok."

Titik-titik fluida menguap di permukaan, membawa pergi kalimat terakhir.

* * *

Tidak ada hari kemarin, dan tidak ada hari ini juga, sebenarnya, hanya hari esok. Mereka kehabisan waktu. Cahaya memang menjadi terlalu lama dan bayangan berkedip terlalu lambat, namun itu tak ada gunanya, lagu yang didendangkan monitor membawa pesan kematian. Kikikan selalu mengerupsi dari kernyitan wajah Kazunari, berubah menjadi tawa yang retoris. Terlalu keras. Terlalu terburu. Dia tertawa layaknya dia takut dia takkan dapat kesempatan untuk tertawa lagi. Layaknya dia ketakutan jika cahaya akan dimatikan jika ia tak menjaganya. Jadi Shintarou menggenggam tangan Kazunari, terpisah oleh sarung plastik, berkata jika dia baik-baik saja, jika dia tak harus memaksakan tawa lebar, jika dia mengerti.

"Aku sedang meminjam waktu, menurutmu seberapa menariknya itu?" Dia menarik nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa, kali ini Shintarou tak melakukan apapun karena statusnya hanyalah pengunjung dalam pakaian dokter.

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Seharusnya kau, kita baik-baik saja," Dia menggumamkan melodi menyedihkan, "Seharusnya begitu." Jeda di kata-katanya menyakitkan, "Aku ingin sembuh, dan aku masih ingin menggambar dan menari dengan lagu yang kamu pilihkan, kemudian melihat pergantian warna daun setiap tiga bulan, aku masih ingin waktu denganmu—"

"Hari esok masih ada. Kamu masih bisa mengatakan selamat ulang tahun padaku dan aku juga akan berkata begitu padamu, masih ada tahun depan dan masih ada hari esok, banyak perayaan yang belum kita jalani..."

"Dan itu tidak akan cukup ... karena lebih banyak yang kutahu tentangmu, lebih banyak aku menyadari ... bahwa aku masih merindukan ... banyak hal darimu ... dari kita..."

"Kita akan melewatinya bersama, oke, jadi, jangan nangis, jangan nangis, dasar bodoh..."

"Yang nangis itu... kamu..."

"Diam."

"Kamu tahu kan, kalau tubuhku ini hanya tinggal virus?" Dia terkekeh kering, "Aku nggak mau mati, Shin-chan..." Air mata terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya, Shintarou tak tahu apakah itu air mata yang telah terjatuh menuju pipinya, atau air mata yang sedang menganaksungai dari matanya.

* * *

Pada waktu sistem kekebalan tubuh telah sepenuhnya hancur, organ rusak satu persatu diserang penyakit dan bagi Kazunari, yang paling menyakitkan darinya adalah direnggut paru-parunya. Ada semacam penyakit kulit yang muncul karena tidak adanya kekebalan, seharusnya, namun ia hanya dirusak dari dalam dan Shintarou mengerti. Shintarou jauh lebih dari mengerti, maka ia tak membutuhkan tanya, tak juga jawaban, bahkan bukan nama dan suara, ia hanya butuh bahwa ia tahu Kazunari mendengarnya. Bahwa Kazunari bernafas.

Dia tak terlalu tahu orang itu, karena banyak halaman yang telah disobek darinya dan sendirinya terbuang, terlupakan dengan tega, ia juga tak mengerti mengapa kakinya terasa seperti jeli ketika ia masuk ke ruangan itu dan melihat plat nama; bahkan ini bukan tugas dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien biasa, kelas tiga walau menggunakan fasilitas kelas satu, namun biarkan ia menjadi pemilih sejenak. Meskipun begitu, dia juga tak terlalu mengetahui tentang banyak hal.

"Shin-chan, suatu hari nanti, kamu tidak akan tahu siapapun sedang mencoba memasuki apartemenmu dan menumpang untuk menggambar atau bersembunyi atau menari, di saat itu, apakah kau akan bersedih?"

Ia mengalihkan matanya. "Tentu saja aku ini sedih. Aku pasti akan dan sedang merindukanmu yang mencoba memasuki apartemenku dan mengganggu dan menari untukku dan kamu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu aku?" Kazunari menjawab cepat, dan Shintarou tahu Kazunari bertanya, karena ia sendiri mempertanyakan pikirannya sendiri.

"Perasaan." Dia menyeringai senang, senang karena akhirnya ia menangkap sesuatu dalam ingatannya. Mungkin mereka mendapatkan harapan, pada akhirnya. Sesuatu yang mengubah takdir Kazunari dan ingatan untuknya, dan hari selanjutnya dimana mereka bisa berbincang tentang kemarin, hari itu dan besoknya, tentang tarian, cinta dan mata yang berkaca.

Hari ini Shintarou pulang dengan nama Kazunari di pikirannya, sangat-sangat terpikir sehingga ia tertidur dengan nama itu di bibirnya, mengulangi lagi dan lagi bagaikan mantra, berharap pada Tuhannya berjuta kali agar paling tidak dapat mengingat nama Kazunari. Tolong biarkan dia memiliki Kazunari, biarkan ia bergulat dalam mimpinya tanpa mengambil Kazunari. Biarkan satu adegan tambahan: nama Kazunari yang terpatri dalam setiap ingatannya yang tersisa muncul. Tak butuh apapun, tentu saja. Bukan masa lalu dan masa depan, kemarin dan besok, sejarah dan calonnya, ia hanya butuh sebuah nama.

* * *

"Pada akhirnya ini adalah perpisahan, eh, Shintarou." Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, menyembunyikan kaca di matanya yang menyebar menjadi potongan kecil-kecil, biarkan ia menaruh kaca itu di kakinya agar paling tidak Shintarou tak melihatnya, hei, ini adalah Agustus yang indah, agar di musim panas dimana cinta bersemi tidak ada satupun orang dengan hati yang hancur selain dirinya.

Shintarou menutup matanya, membiarkan pohon sakura yang kembali berdaun menutupi bayang mereka berdua. "Maaf," ia berujar dengan penuh sesal, kenyataannya hatinya dipenuhi oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ingat.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, hanya saja biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu." Seijuurou tertawa, menarik dasi Shintarou dan mengecup pipinya, "Suatu saat nanti aku akan membawakanmu istriku dan penerusku, pada saat itu aku tak akan mencintaimu karena cintaku hanyalah istriku seorang, jangan menyesal nantinya."

Ini hanyalah perpisahan biasa dan mereka bahkan bukanlah kekasih, namun hatinya berasa benar-benar pedih, namun ia bukan perempuan yang akan menangis tersedu, ia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang kini seperti kaca: berkilau-kilau, dan memintanya tetap berada di situ lebih lama, membicarakan bagaimana keluarga Midorima dan Akashi telah bersahabat sejak lama dan berbincang tentang setelah ini jangan ada hilang kontak,

Meskipun begitu, untuk saat ini saja, biarkan hatinya terasa mati terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Saat Shintarou masuk untuk mengecek keadaannya (Shintarou sendiri yang meminta, sama sekali tak membiarkan sedetikpun suster-suster yang ada untuk memeriksanya), kebanyakan waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk menggenggam tangan Kazunari dan terdiam selama beberapa menit, membiarkan Kazunari berbicara dengan suara yang bahkan tidak sanggup menambah desibelnya menjadi enam puluh, dan ia akan menulis keadaannya dengan kertas yang berakhir dengan titik-titik basah di sana-sini di akhir, dan keluar seolah tak ada apapun.

"_Aku tahu kalau kau percaya ada Tuhan."_

"_Katakan, apa Dia akan memberiku beberapa waktu lebih banyak, meminjami, mungkin, atau sewa? Aku tidak mempermasalahkan durasi, satu minggu, satu hari, satu jam, sedetik, aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama."_

"_Jangan basahi kertasmu dengan air mata."_

"_Seharusnya aku tidak memperparah kerusakan tubuhku, eh, Shin-chan?"_

"_Berhentilah menjadi pemberani."_

Dia melihat hijau di antara hijau dalam catatannya, satu di antara yang lain, yang telah lusuh dan terlihat sering dibuka, dan yang berwarna sedikit memudar, membuka semua tumpahan perasaan dalam tulisan kecil yang tertulis dengan tekanan, seolah kata-kata pembentuk kalimat harapan itu tercetak di dalamnya, bagaimanapun, itu menyiksa matanya yang rabun yang ia bisa lihat dengan susah payah hanyalah, _"__—jangan lupakan aku, ya! xD"_

* * *

Terkadang ketika Shintarou berkunjung ke kamar Kazunari, tiga perempat waktunya dihabiskan sebagai pengunjung yang bertingkah seperti dokter dan semua tak keberatan, karena para suster tahu ia tak akan macam-macam dan lagi, Kazunari membutuhkan sebuah semangat untuk membuatnya tetap hidup. Tapi terkadang ketika ia melihat ke pantulan Kazunari, ia tak merasa yakin apakah dia Takao Kazunari yang nyata ataukah bohongan. Hampir seperti waktu yang berdetik diluarnya, membiarkannya menjadi satu-satunya hantu di antara kenyataan.

Detik berubah menjadi refraksi jiwa-jiwa kaleidoskopis di atas seprai, dan Shintarou menghitungnya satu persatu saat Kazunari bergerak pelan dari duduknya dan berkata dengan tingkat kekerasan angin di malam hari, "Apakah besok kamu akan ada di sini?"

"Kenapa?"

Kazunari membuat sebuah senyum dari otot-otot yang telah lemah, "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku ucapkan." Dalam satu tarikan nafas, melanjutkan mencoba negosiasi, "... Penting sekali," lalu jeda, "Kemudian katakan ... kalau kamu ... mencintaiku."

Shintarou menatap lurus mata Kazunari dan mengangguk, "Bahkan jika itu tidak penting, aku akan tetap ada di sini."

Kazunari tertawa pelan. Shintarou menutup matanya. Semua berakhir dengan terlalu mudah, namun mereka menahannya dengan benang tipis bernama harapan. Ia pergi hanya untuk menunggu pagi yang seakan merangkak di luar di deretan bangku tunggu koridor, karena ia tak bisa tinggal di situ terlalu lama dengan resiko Kazunari yang berkondisi makin buruk. Shintarou harus di sini, membiarkan dirinya terjaga sepanjang malam seperti suatu hal yang terkadang ia lakukan, besok ia harus menyelamatkan Kazunari. Ia harus mengingatnya, bahkan jika itu hanya satu detik lebih lama.

* * *

Sinar matahari menelisik dari celah jendela kaca yang satu-dua senti jaraknya, berusaha menembus menuju mata yang tertutup kelopaknya, berubah menjadi pancaran yang menyilaukan di matanya dan satu, dua, berubah menjadi refleksi dari sebuah ruangan yang tidak dikenal olehnya, lalu kilas balik cepat berubah menjadi sebuah koridor gedung lantai tiga.

Ia menyadari lehernya terasa pegal dan kakinya kesemutan hingga terasa mati rasa, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk di depan sebuah kamar, di deret kursi yang terletak di sana.

Shintarou yakin ia baru saja bertanding melawan sekolah Rakuzan, dan ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia harus berada di sini, dan mengapa ia mengenakan seragam dokter yang telah kusut masai seperti rambutnya, mengapa kakinya melangkah dengan yakin ke sebuah ruangan, dan mengapa ia mengobrak-abrik sebuah meja untuk menemukan sebuah _scrapbook_ berwarna hijau.

Ia membuka-bukanya dengan tempo tak terlalu lambat, sekilas, dan mungkin melewatkan satu dan dua halaman, dan tak semua nama dan orang dapat ia ingat kembali, namun ia kembali dengan catatan-catatan, menapakkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sebelumnya ia tiduri, mengapa ia merasa bahwa ini biasa.

Membuka pintunya dengan setengah membanting, ia datang dengan nafas terengah dan bahkan ia tak mengenali siapa yang ada di sana, memutar kepalanya dan mencari apapun petunjuk, harusnya ia tahu siapa namanya. (Ia memeriksa catatannya dan menemukannya, walau tak terlalu yakin.)

Midorima Shintarou dalam keadaan acak-acakan: terbangun dalam keadaan terduduk, kaki yang masih setengah kesemutan dan jas putih juga rambutnya kusut masai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, orang yang terbaring di atas kasur itu terbangun dengan kelopak mata tiga perempat terbuka, mungkin berusaha menyungging senyum buat Shintarou karena bibirnya bergerak dengan menyedihkan.

Shintarou hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun seolah orang itu menahannya dengan menatapnya dalam.

Dia tertawa pelan lalu terbatuk hebat, "Shin-chan... selamat... ulang tahun." (Shintarou mencari-cari dalam otaknya, kemana semua kenangan, kemana mereka disimpan, nyatanya mereka nihil, Shintarou (mungkin) yakin dia (pernah) punya banyak kenangan tentang dia, punya banyak, banyak, _banyak sekali..._) tanggal berapa ini, kapan dia berulang tahun?

"Aku—" Ragu-ragu, keadaan ini benar-benar mengerikan, jantungnya berdetak keras dan menyesakkan, dan ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa, dan mata tajam namun redup itu memandang menembus kedalaman hatinya, dan bibirnya mendesak untuk mengeluarkan lantunan kata, "Kau ... jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau akan mati sekarang ..." ia berkata dengan putus asa, kenyatannya wajah dan tubuh ceking itu sudah memucat, ia membiarkan hatinya mengambil alih dan ia sepenuhnya sadar, "Aku—mencintaimu..."

Orang itu tersenyum lemah, dan bibir yang berkata, suaranya kecil dan serak sekali sampai-sampai Shintarou nyaris tak mendengarnya. Shintarou merasa ia hanya ingin meraihnya, memeluknya dan menangis di dalam pelukannya sendiri, bertanya apakah rasanya melihat pasien sekarat itu _sesakit ini_, terpotong lagi, "Hei, Shin-chan... maafkan aku... tidak bisa mencintaimu... lebih lama..."

Ini bukan sejenis perasaan yang ia kenali, karena keinginan untuk menggenggam tangan ceking yang rusak dari dalam itu menguat, kemudian garis hijau kardiograf menunjukkan garis lurus tanpa akhir, dan bunyi panjang 'piip' terdengar menggema baginya, segalanya terasa berputar di kepalanya, di sini hanya satu yang ia mengerti—ini bukan rasa sesak yang didapat karena perasaan gagal menjadi seorang dokter, seorang penyembuh, semestinya—suatu perasaan lain yang nyaris sama sakit, tidak, malah lebih-lebih sakit, ia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya sesakit ini, _seperih ini_, (sembari bibirnya mengucap dengan geletar sesak (sekaligus sesal), "Takao Kazunari, AIDS, waktu kematian jam tiga lebih dua puluh sore,") dan ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia menjatuhkan air matanya seperti tak ada hari esok sepanjang jalannya pulang, dan menangis meraung di kamarnya, meluapkan sakit yang terasa, yang ia tahu,

Dia tidak kembali—Takao Kazunari tidak akan kembali.

* * *

Sinar matahari menelisik dari celah jendela kaca yang satu-dua senti jaraknya, berusaha menembus menuju mata yang tertutup kelopaknya, berubah menjadi pancaran yang menyilaukan di matanya dan satu, dua, berubah menjadi refleksi dari sebuah ruangan yang tidak dikenal olehnya. Kemudian Midorima Shintarou terbangun dari tidurnya; menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di sebuah meja asing, kemudian dia mengingat bahwa namanya adalah Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, sedang dalam pertandingan semifinal basket berskala nasional melawan sekolah Rakuzan, namun entah mengapa ia berakhir di meja dokter yang asing namun tak aneh ini. Shintarou mencoba mencari petunjuk dalam sebuah buku yang bertuliskan [ingatan yang terlupakan], bukan tulisannya dan membukanya, mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter sejak bertahun lalu. (Sedikit mengejutkan baginya, karena kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah padanya, atau kursi yang terletak berseberangan dengannya, terpisah meja, ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu, bukan, seseorang yang seharusnya ada di situ, tersenyum lebar padanya.)

Melihat tanggal, tertulis bahwa itu sebuah tanggal pertengahan di bulan Agustus, semestinya ia sudah berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, padahal seingatnya hari ini adalah sebuah hari dalam Januari, dimana musim dingin sedang kejam-kejamnya, tempat dan batas dimana ingatannya terhenti.

Menatap catatannya, yang terlihat seperti catatan khusus untuk mengingat orang-orang penting baginya; di halaman belakang (tempat tulisan-tulisan itu terakhir di-_update _, pada banyak halaman di tempat terakhir di dekat sesuatu yang tersobek, tertulis dengan susah payah melihat polanya, di sana terdapat juga rincian dia pasien apa di ruangan mana, Shintarou (mendapati bahwa tulisan itu tak berona kebohongan, dan sarat dengan pengharapan) tak bisa mendapatkan kalimat lengkapnya karena itu _hilang_.

Shintarou sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa yang menulisnya, dan catatan yang tertulis di dinding tak membantu, meskipun begitu, karena semua adalah tulisannya dan tak ada satu pun yang memberi kunci jawabannya padanya. Sama sekali tak tahu siapa, kenapa, tapi tak juga merasa asing, tetapi rasa sakit luar biasa ada di hatinya secara mendadak dan ia tak yakin, apakah karena ia memiliki memori tak tersimpan namun tak terhapus tentang orang itu, ataukah rasa sakit tersebut yang sanggup untuk membuat air di matanya menganak sungai, hei, Shintarou bukanlah orang yang sangat cengeng hingga hal kecil pun ia tangisi dengan hebat.

"—_jangan lupakan aku, ya! xD_"

* * *

A/N: Halo selamat pagi :'''''''''DDDD akhirnya sudah selesai muahahaha di tengah puasa dan lapar dan haus akan nsfw akhirnya selesai juga /oi

Makasih sudah membaca, yang sudah komen, maafkan saya ga bisa balas satu-satu dikarenakan banyak kendala (?) tapi makasih ;;;;w;;;;


End file.
